Chicas Malas
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Hermione llega nueva a Hogwarts desde un país de África. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre en un país diferente?. Lo se, mal summary, pero leed.
1. PRÓLOGO

**HOLA A TODOS!!. Aquí estoy de vuelta como prometí en mi otra historia que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos "Memorias de una adolescente". Si queréis saber de qué va... pasaros por allí**

**He decidido que mi vuelta a los fic sobre Harry Potter tenía que ser con lo que acabé, así que os presento el "remake" de Chicas Malas. En principio iba a ser parecido al inicial... pero ya se sabe como son estas cosas. Al principio tienes una idea y después va cambiando con el tiempo.**

**Espero que os guste tanto como mis otros fic. (Me parece que son los tres primeros capítulos son muy similares a la versión anterior)**

**Ya sabéis eso de que todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling y WB y que esto es sin ánimo de lucro, etc...**

**PRÓLOGO: Kenia. 1998**

"**Tengo que decirte que mi vida es muy triste, que va a ser como imposible que me olvide de que existes.**

**Deja que te espere a la puerta de tu casa, un minuto me hace falta, luego me largo para siempre"**

**Jarabe de Palo: Adiós**

Nací en Londres. Mis padres eran científicos que trabajaban para la universidad de Londres. De mi vida allí no conservo ningún tipo de recuerdo, excepto las múltiples fotografías y las anécdotas que a lo largo de los años mis padres me habían ido contando. Cuando tenía dos años mis padres fueron enviados a Kenia, concretamente a trabajar en la reserva del Masai Mara. Ambos iban a ser los científicos responsables del parque. Mis primeros recuerdos están relacionados con los animales libres, el entorno idílico en el que estaba mi casa y con Jasmine, la hija del veterinario del parque. Las dos éramos de la misma edad, así que nos convertimos en compañeras de travesuras. Yves Lerroux era el veterinario de la reserva. Era francés como su nombre indica y antes de llegar a Nairobi, había estado trabajando en un zoológico. Jasmine era su única hija. La madre de Jasmine había muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando Jasmine apenas tenía unos meses de edad. Por eso Yves había acabado en Kenia. Jasmine y yo crecimos juntas, sanas, saludables y libres. Estudiábamos en casa y no teníamos secretos la una con la otra.

A los once años fui reclutada para el colegio Kensington de Magia y Hechicería. Me hizo feliz porque por fin encontraba una explicación a todas las cosas extrañas que sucedían a mi alrededor. Pero por primera vez sentí en mi piel el miedo al rechazo por ser diferente. Así que durante dos años mantuve el secreto. Jasmine creía que iba a un colegio interna en Nairobi. Finalmente no pude seguir manteniendo mi secreto cuando un día Jasmine fue a visitarme a Nairobi y lo único que se encontró en el lugar donde supuestamente estaba mi colegio, una casa en ruínas. Era la apariencia que le habían dado para despistar a los muggles, por eso Jasmine no podía verlo. Cuando se lo conté aquel verano ella comenzó a hacerme miles de preguntas sobre la magia, lo que hacíamos en el colegio, mis compañeros…Jasmine casi sabía tanto del mundo mágico como yo. Juntas solíamos leer "El Profeta", ella leía mis libros de magia aunque evidentemente no podía practicarla. Estaba realmente fascinada por los libros de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas". Pero cuando estaba en sexto curso, Al Qaeda atentó contra algunos edificios de Nairobi como la embajada norteamericana. Mis padres, asustados, decidieron que iba siendo hora de volver a Inglaterra. Yo protesté, paraleé, lloré, pero no les importó demasiado. Así quince días después de volver del colegio, estaba metiendo todas mis cosas en el Jeep de Yves. Jasmine había querido acompañarnos al aeropuerto, pero yo le dije que era mejor así.

- Cuídate mucho- dijo Jasmine con lágrimas en los ojos- abrigate, dicen que en Inglaterra hace mucho frío. Y bueno, portate bien, estudia mucho… y esas cosas ¿no?. ¡Oh! Y escríbeme o no te lo perdonaré.

- Está bien. Te lo prometo.

Jasmine y yo nos abrazamos. Las dos llorábamos como magdalenas. Era duro separarnos después de tantos años de amistad. Me subí en el coche, en el asiento de atrás. Mientras que nos alejábamos me di la vuelta para mirar por última vez aquello que tanto amaba. Vi por última vez mi casa, la acacia del jardín, y a Jasmine diciéndome adiós con la mano desde la puerta. Dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas.

* * *


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 OXFORD

**Segundo capítulo por hoy. Como podéis ver, de momento apenas he cambiado casi nada, solamente que ahora es Hermione la que cuenta lo que va pasando.**

**Ya sabéis, dudas, reclamaciones, sugerencias, etc... pinchad en "Submit Review"**

**Besos**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Oxford. Inglaterra. Verano 1998**

" **Te cruzaste en mi camino, escribiendo mi destino. Te has adueñado de mi ser, házme vivir, soy para ti, contigo hasta morir"**

**Gisela: Enséñame a amar**

No había visto el cielo desde que había pisado tierra en el aeropuerto de Hearthrow. Me había pasado nueve horas metida en un avión volando hasta Londres para llegar al aeropuerto y que estuviese lloviendo. Me dieron tantas ganas de llorar… pero no dejé que el desánimo ni la añoranza me pudieran. Estuve casi dos semanas viviendo con mi abuela mientras que mis padres iban a Oxford y adecentaban un poco la casa, solamente para hacerla habitable. Apenas había visto un par de veces a mi abuela en mi vida, pero me gustaba. Había sido enfermera en su juventud y ahora se dedicaba a regentar una librería. Esas dos semanas que estuve allí hice mucha amistad con mi prima Marlene, era de mi edad y ella fue la que me enseñó la ciudad y me llevó de compras. Ninguno de los quince días que estuve allí logré ver el cielo azul. Los días que hacía mejor tiempo simplemente estaba nublado, y los días que hacía peor caía lluvia como si fuera el diluvio universal. Finalmente la abuela me llevó al aeropuerto de Gateway para coger un vuelo que me llevase a Oxford. Allí también llovía. Me gustó mucho la ciudad, ese ambiente intelectual que se respira en cada esquina. Mamá fue la que me buscó en el aeropuerto. Cogimos un taxi y vi la ciudad a través de la ventanilla trasera del taxi llena de gotas de lluvia. Nuestra casa estaba cerca de la universidad en un barrio residencial. Era una pequeña casa con jardín y podría apostar que piscina. Me gustó particularmente el porche recubierto de enredadera. Me bajé del coche y me quedé mirando la casa sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre mi. No sabía por qué siempre me había relajado mucho quedarme quieta bajo la lluvia. En seguida llegó mamá por detrás de mi para cogerme del brazo y empujarme hacia el porche. Ella llevaba mi maleta. Una vez en el porche, a salvo del aguacero buscó las llaves.

- Papá ha ido a hacer la compra. ¿Qué te parece su vamos a cenar fuera esta noche?. Hemos conocido un restaurante encantador. Los primeros días no funcionaba ningún electrodoméstico. Tuvimos que cambiar la cocina por completo.

Entonces aparecieron las susodichas llaves y entramos dentro de la casa. Al entrar te encontrabas con un grandísimo salón, comedor y biblioteca. Escaleras arriba estaban las habitaciones.

- Tu habitación es la primera según subes la escalera, de frente. Está casi sin amueblar. Solamente tiene un viejo armario y una cama igual de vieja. Queríamos esperar a que llegases tú para que escogieras los muebles. Te hemos dejado la más grande para ti, tiene cuarto de baño propio. Muy bonito. Es evidente que lo reformaron hace poco.

Mamá estaba emocionadísima con la nueva casa. Yo no dije nada, solamente subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Como había dicho mamá tenía cuarto de baño propio, una pequeña habitación donde una vez debió haber un armario. Estaba completamente vacía, pero tenía posibilidades. Mentalmente comencé a amueblarla. En una esquina estaban todas las cajas con mis cosas. Aquella noche cenamos en un restaurante italiano mientras que mis padres hablaban y hablaban sobre todo lo que pensaban hacer en la casa. Oyendo a mi madre, parecía que las obras iban a acabar cuando las ranas criasen pelo.

A mediados de Agosto, recibí la visita más importante de toda mi vida. Estaba en mi habitación intentando que el ordenador volviera a la vida. Mi habitación no parecía esa estancia vacía y desangelada del primer día que llegué. Poco a poco iba tomando forma. La había pintado de color rosa y ese día habían ido a instalarme el escritorio. Un mueble de madera, bueno y duradero, según aseguró el comercial de la tienda de muebles. Primero estuve colocando todos mis libros, mis cd, todos mis cachivaches, dejándo para lo último el ordenador. Había colocado la torre en su hueco, había colocado la pantalla, el ratón y el teclado. Después la impresora y los altavoces. Estaba segura de que había conectado todo bien, pero el bicho no se encendía. Al parecer no había resistido el viaje desde Kenia, o no resistía la lluvia ni ese clima tan húmedo, ni el frío. A mi, durante un rato me había resultado muy placentero envolverme en un suave jersey de punto, pero empezaba a aborrecerlos.

- ¡¡Mamaaaaaaaa!!- grité.

Mamá que estaba colocando la ropa en el armario de su habitación cruzó el pasillo y se asomó a mi puerta.

- El bicho se ha muerto- dije

Mamá suspiró. Aquel ordenador había sido de mi padre, pero cuando se le quedó obsoleto me lo dio para mi, y definitivamente a mi se me había quedado pequeño hacía mucho tiempo. Pero habíamos ido tirando de él hasta que el pobrecillo no había podido dar más de sí.

- Cuando vayamos a Londres para hacer las compras para tu nuevo cole, te compraremos otro. Uno portátil para que te lo puedas llevar al colegio ¿vale? Y así te podrás comunicar con nosotros y con Jasmine.

Me puse en pie y la abracé, complacida. Pero de repente caí en que no había tenido noticias de ningún colegio. Mi antigua directora había quedado en encargarse del traslado, pero desde eso no sabía nada. Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Mamá y yo nos miramos sorprendidas. Todavía no conocíamos a casi nadie en el barrio. Debía ser algún vecino cortés. Habíamos recibido la visita de muchos vecinos en los últimos días y habíamos comprobado que la mayoría de la gente que allí vivía, eran ancianos. Y por supuesto, no había chicas de mi edad. Fue mamá la que bajó a abrir. Yo me quedé en mi habitación rezongando mientras que desconectaba de nuevo todos los cables. Yo me quedé rezando para que no nos trajeran otra tarta de manzana, que parecía ser el postre más exitoso entre la tercera edad de ese barrio.

- ¡¡HERMIONEEEE!!- Oí gritar a mi madre desde abajo.

Yo salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Ni me di cuenta de que llevaba unos pantalones de chandal viejos, una camiseta que me quedaba ridículamente pequeña, y estaba manchada de pintura. Y además llevaba el pelo revuelto. Bajé con gesto huraño, a ver quién osaba en perturbar mi trabajo. En la puerta vi a una mujer vestida de verde, una túnica verde, canosa con gafas y sombrero de pico. Iba acompañada del tío más bueno que había visto en mi vida. Tenía el pelo negro, recuelto, cayéndole despreocupadamente sobre la frente. Sus ojos eran verdes. Verde esmeralda. Con una mirada intensa, feliz y triste a la vez. Llevaba gafas. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona y fanfarrona. Llevaba un jersey de color gris un poco justo y de aspecto bueno, unos pantalones vaqueros y deportivas. Sentí todo aquello que había leído en los libros y sobre lo que Jasmine y yo soñábamos tumbadas bajo la acacia del jardín. Ese pequeño desmayo, como si todo el universo a mi alrededor girase vertiginosamente. Las mariposas haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago. El corazón palpitando desenfrenado. Ese sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda. Y la certeza de saber que era él, era él el chico al que estaba esperando.

- Buenas tardes- dijo la anciana sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me quedé mirando para él como si jamás hubiera visto a alguien del sexo opuesto. Mamá ahogó con tos fingida la risa que le provocaba mi cara- Me llamo Minerva McGonagall y soy la directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tú debes ser Hermione Granger.

- Sí- contesté todavía un poco aturdida. Es como cuando te bajas de una de esas atracciones que no dejan de dar vueltas.

- Encantada- dijo ella tendiéndome la mano.

- Igualmente- dije tomándola.

- Bueno, pasen, pasen, no se queden a la puerta- dijo mamá.

Mamá les hizo sentarse en el sofá. Se disculpó por el desorden de la casa, achacándolo a la mudanza. Entonces fui consciente del horrible aspecto que tenía. Me sentí enrojecer al máximo y luché contra el impulso de esconderme en un rincón. Y aquel condenado chico parecía estar disfrutando de la situación porque la sonrisa no se le quitaba de la cara… "¡Maldito!" pensé.

- Entonces voy a ir a Hogwarts- pregunté sintiéndome completamente estúpida.

- Sí, si quieres- dijo ella.

- ¡Claro que quiero!- contesté rápidamente.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué tonta!, no os he presentado- dijo Minerva McGonagall mirando a su acompañante y a mi por turnos. Por un segundo pensé que con ese aspecto y acompañado de Minerva McGonagall debía de ser un profesor. A mi me pareció que parecía demasiado hombre para ser un chico que estudiase en Hogwarts- Este es el premio Anual de Gryffindor, Harry Potter.

- Encantado- dijo él sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

Le miré extasiada. Había leído sobre él, aunque la vida y obra de Harry Potter no era algo que me interesase especialmente. Me había sentido fascinada por el extraordinario talento que parecía tener el chico pero tampoco le presté demasiada atención… hasta entonces. Harry Potter era lo que Jasmine y yo calificabamos como "buenorro". Tenía una voz suave pero a la vez fuerte y varonil. Cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto en aquel efímero saludo sentí un calambre que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- I…I…I…gu..al…mente- dije tartamudeando.

Aquel era un pequeño defecto que guardaba de mi infancia. Casi nunca lo hacía, solamente cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Harry y yo nos miramos unos segundos en silencio. Yo quería morirme por haberme puesto en ridículo delante de él. Pero su mirada hizo que me tranquilizase de forma asombrosa.

- Señorita Granger, he de pedirle que si no es mucha molestia nos acompañem a mi y al señor Potter a Hogwarts. Debemos hacerle la prueba de selección para ver a qué casa será destinada. Y de paso le entregaré su carta, veremos que asignaturas desea cursar y el señor Potter le podrá hacer un tour por el colegio.

- No… no… tengo ningún inconveniente. Pero estaría bien si me permiten vestirme de forma más acorde…

Minerva McGonagall sonrió. Me levanté y noté cómo Harry me seguía con la mirada. En mi habitación me volví loca. Comencé a tirar ropa por los aires, histérica sin saber qué ponerme. Finalmente escogí unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de color rojo con escote en pico y una cazadora vaquera. No quería parecer demasiado arreglada. Además me recogí el pelo en una coleta ya que lo tenía demasiado alborotado. Cuando volví a bajar mamá les había servido te y les había llevado tarta de manzana.

- Entonces… ¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó Minerva, yo asentí con la cabeza- Harry, aparécete en mi despacho con la señorita Granger.

Harry cogió mi mano tímidamente, incluso me dio la sensación de que temblaba ligeramente. Unas décimas de segundo después estaba en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts. Me senté en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa de McGonagall. En la otra se sentó Harry. Le noté un poco incómodo. Minerva McGonagall me colocó un ajado sombrero y al instante siguiente oí una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

- Mmmm… difícil… muy inteligente… leal… valiente… creo que estarás bien en ¡GRYFFINDOR!- eso último lo había dicho en alto.

Harry sonrió feliz. Ibamos a pertenecer a la misma casa. Después de recopilar todos mis datos personales me tocó escoger las asignaturas que estudiaría.

- Bien…Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Herbología, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Oclumancia.

- Perfecto señorita Granger. Entonces no os entretengo más. Harry, puedes ir a mostrarle el colegio.

Harry me llevó a la sala común. También me enseñó la biblioteca, los jardines, el Gran Comedor, el campo de Quidditch

- Espero no perderme- dije riendo, recordando que desgraciadamente eso de la orientación no se me daba demasiado bien.

- No te preocupes, si te pierdes, me será fácil encontrarte.

- Presuntuoso- dije pensando que estaba fanfarroneando.

Del campo de Quidditch pasamos por la cabaña del guardabosques, Hagrid. Me sorprendí al ver un semigigante. Nunca había visto uno. Pero fui cortés y educada sin dejar traspasar la fascinación que me provocaba. Entramos dentro de su caballa. Allí todo era en tamaño XXL, incluso las tazas del te. Hagrid tenía un perro bastante grande de color negro llamado Fang. Cuando vio a Harry, corrió hacia él, para subirsele y hacer que este cayera de espaldas, había sido muy gracioso. Hagrid nos sirvió un horrible brebaje casi imbebible al que llamaba te. Estaba comiendo una de las pastas, pensando que con lo duras que estaban me podría dejar una muela allí, cuando Fang colocó su cabeza sobre mis piernas

- ¡Fang! ¡Deja de molestar a la señorita!- dijo Hagrid, con tono de reproche hacia Fang.

- No se preocupe, me gustan los animales- dije acariciando su cabeza. Tenía el pelo muy suave- Mis padres son zoologos, se dedican a estudiar a los animales del mundo muggle- aclaré al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry y Hagrid- Después de criarte entre leones, un perro no es mucho problema.

- ¿Te criaste entre leones? ¡¡Venga ya!!- dijo Harry fascinado e incrédulo a partes iguales.

- Que sí. Antes vivía en Kenia. Mis padres trabajaban en el parque de Masai Mara. Cuando era una niña, mi madre encontró un cachorro de león herido. Lo llevó a casa y lo curó. Yo me encariñé con ella y en seguida la hice mi mascota. Le puse Ariel. Pero creció y sus juegos se tornaron peligrosos. Tengo una cicatriz en el muslo de una vez que jugando me arañó… y bueno… te lo puedes imaginar. Entonces papá y mamá decidieron que lo mejor sería insertarla entre la comunidad de leones del parque. Fue difícil, pero ahora vive libre.

Harry me miró con una mirada de fascinación que nunca había visto siendo dirigida hacia mi. Cuando volvimos al despacho de la directora lo hicimos charlando y riéndonos como dos buenos amigos. Minerva McGonagall me dio mi lista de material y los dos nos fuimos. Yo me aparecí en casa y Harry… pues supongo que lo haría en la suya. Al igual que conocía la historia de cómo Harry Potter había llegado a ser el salvador del mundo, sabía que de alguna extraña forma sus padres y otras víctimas de Voldemort y su magia, habían vuelto a la vida. Así que suponía que iría a encontrarse con sus padres.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- me preguntó mamá cuando llegué.

- Genial…- dije con una sonrisa soñadora.

Me miré en el espejo cuando entré en mi habitación. Estaba radiante. Nunca me había visto ni sentido así. Y esteba feliz, completamente feliz.

Estaba desayunando cuando mamá entró revisando el correo. Todavía estaba en pijama y bata. Llevaba un paquete en su mano derecha.

- Esto es para ti, cielito- dijo ella.

Durante unos segundos me quedé inmóvil, mirándolo como si no creyera que estuviera allí. Después pensé que sería algo de Jasmine y me abalancé sobre ello. Lo desenvolví rasgando el papel. El papel de regalo envolvía una caja y dentro de la caja había un libro. Durante unos segundos me sentí desconcertada porque el libro en cuestión era "Historia de Hogwarts" uno de los libros de la lista que McGonagall me había dado. Lo saqué y lo abrí a ver si dentro encontraba alguna pista. En la primera página vi una dedicatoria. Era una letra alargada y desordenada, evidentemente de hombre y el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que firmaba Harry Potter.

"_Querida Hermione: "Historia de Hogwarts" es un libro que se recomienda leer cuando uno entra en el colegio en primer año, pero casi nadie se lo lee. Yo no lo hice. Espero que tú le des un mejor uso que yo. Afectuosamente. Harry Potter_"

Me puse en pie, completamente feliz, olvidando mi desayuno por completo. Corrí escaleras arriba y cogí un folio. Cogí un Pilot y me puse a escribir con la mejor letra que mi puño era capaz de hacer.

"_Querido Harry: Descuida que intentaré ponerlo calzando algún mueble. Es una broma. Me encantará leerlo. Te lo agradezco en el alma. Afectuosamente. Hermione Granger_"

Doble la nota después de rociarla ligeramente con mi perfume. La metí en un sobre y saqué a George de la jaula. George era mi lechuza, era de color negro y de tamaño más bien pequeño. Hacía solamente tres años que la tenía. Le até la nota a la pata y salió volando por la ventana. Me quedé mirando cómo se alejaba en el horizonte.

* * *


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 ENCUENTROS EN KING'S CROSS

**Tercer capítulo por hoy!. ¿Os está gustando?. Hay otro cambio importante con respecto a mi primera versión. Como podéis comprobar, Ginny no es la mala ahora. Decidí volver a mis orígenes así que ya descubíréis en próximos capítulos quién es la mala. Ja, ja, ja. **

**Besos a todos. Y ya sabéis. Dejad reviews**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Encuentros en King's Cross**

"**Quisiera ser la tierra sosteniéndote. La seda que toca tu piel. Quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed. Quisiera ser el sol iluminándote. La brisa del Otoño. El tiempo que no pasa cuando estoy mirándote"**

**Chayanne: Quisiera ser**

El día uno de Septiembre me pilló casi sin darme cuenta. Mi casa seguía siendo un caos, pero por lo menos ya no teníamos que ir sorteando las cajas con nuestras cosas esparcidas por el pasillo. Mi habitación era la más grande de la casa, la forma de mis padres de compensarme por haberme arrastrado lejos de todo lo que conocía. Tenía cuarto de baño propio con una bañera enorme. Tenía una habitación pequeña al lado del cuarto de baño, que deduje que algún día debió ser el armario. Ahora albergaba toda mi ropa, una cómoda y mi tocador. El resto de mi habitación tenía lo que tenían todas las habitaciones de adolescentes. El escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca repleta a rebosar de libros, una mesa para el ordenador, la cama y una especie de mesa con ruedas para la televisión. Mi despertador sonaba como el sonido de una gallina. Era escandaloso y estridente, pero me lo habia regalado mi madre y le tenía cierto cariño. Lo apagué enseguida por que si no, conseguiría despertar a todo el vecindario. Me revolví un poco en la cama, resistiéndome a levantarme, pero en seguida entró mamá en la habitación para subirme la persiana. El cielo estaba encapotado como casi todos los días que había amanecido en Oxford.

- Venga, gorda, levántate. ¿Querrás llegar puntual a coger el tren para tu colegio?- dijo mamá dámdome un golpecito en el hombro.

Gruñí algo incomprensible mientras que mamá me apartaba las sábanas. Finalmente me levanté y con la lagaña puesta, casi a tientas fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Me despojé de mi pijama, lanzándolo al suelo y entré en la bañera. Cuando el agua fría impactó sobre mi cara, acabé de despejarme. Me bañé con el gel que tenía que era de olor a fresa. Me envolví en mi toalla y descalza salí del cuarto de baño. Entré en la habitación donde tenía mi ropa. Dejé la toalla caer en el suelo. Saqué un conjunto de ropa interior el cajón y después me eché crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo. Después cogí lo único que habia dejado colgado en mi armario. Eran unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta y las deportivas. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y busqué la chaqueta que iba a llevar y la metí en el bolso. Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina. Mamá ya me tenía perparado el desayuno.

- ¿Nerviosa?- preguntó mamá.

- Atacada, pero creo sobreviviré.

- Tú estate tranquila. Solamente tienes que ser tú misma.

Suspiré profundamente. A veces creía que mamá nunca había sido una adolescente. Ser tu mismo nunca es suficiente. Y menos cuando ser tu mismo implica convertirte en la empollona del colegio. Y sobre todo cuando intentas impresionar a un chico y no parecer la típica sabelotodo insufrible.

Aquella mañana me despertó el olor a huevos revueltos y bacon frito. Durante un par de segundos me pregunté si no estaría en La Madriguera. Pero cuando abrí los ojos, definitivamente aquella no era la habitación de Ron. Y me dije una mañana más que aquello no era una ilusión, ni un sueño, que era real. Estaba en mi cama, sumergido en las divagaciones que tenía cada mañana cuando la oí cantar. No podía ser otra persona. Y un nombre me venía a los labios, y me llenaba el corazón, el alma, de una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Y no lo dejaba escapar para no volver a perderlo. Entonces sonó mi despertador. Estiré el brazo y lo apague. Desde la muerte de Voldemort mi vida solamente había tenido cosas buenas. Gracias a Ginny y algo relacionado con la magia ancestral algunas de las víctimas de Voldemort y sus secuaces habían vuelto. Mis padres, Sirius, Remus y Tonks, los padres de Neville… La magia oscura había sido revertida. Y lo segundo mejor que me había pasado ese verano había sido conocer a Hermione. La tenía constantemente en mi cabeza y parecía que no se quería ir. Así que aquella mañana cuando retiré las sábanas de mi cama lo hice pensando en que esa agonía de no poder verla se terminaría en unas pocas horas. Me di una ducha. Estaba secándome el pelo con la toalla cuando oí a mamá gritar.

- ¡¡Sirius Black!! ¿Es que acaso no vas a cambiar nunca?- dijo mamá.

Yo reí. Me miré en el espejo, revolví un poco mi pelo, ahora mucho más corto de lo que lo había llevado en el pasado. En mi habitación me puse los pantalones vaqueros de rigor, camiseta y sudadera. Después bajé a desayunar.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Sirius.

Los dos nos abrazamos. Mamá me dio un beso. Papá todavía no se había levantado de la cama.

- Bien ¿Qué nuevas expectativas tenemos para este curso?- preguntó Sirius guiñándome un ojo

- Estudiar mucho y aprobar los extasis- dijo mamá duramente.

- Y jugar al Quidditch, no te olvides mamá…

- ¿Alguna chica?- Involuntariamente me puse rojo como un tomate- Ginny se ha convertido en una mujercita preciosa.

- Sí, pero creo que a ella le van más los rubios…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que anda detrás de Draco Malfoy.

- Este verano conoció a una chica- dijo Lillian.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapa?, espero que sea una bruja- preguntó Sirius visiblemente interesado.

- ¡Quieres dejarle en paz, Sirius Black!- dijo papá desde la puerta- Se llama Hermione… y sí es bruja. ¿Contento? Ahora tengamos el desayuno en paz.

Sirius se calló con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Antes de que acabásemos de desayunar Tonks, Remus y Teddy llegaron por polvos flu. Mamá se lanzó sobre el pequeño Teddy que empezó a berrear, mareado de pasar de unos brazos a otros. Le quité a mi padre a Teddy de los brazos. Este empezó a reirse, al parecer, le hacían gracia mis gafas.

- Debemos irnos ya, o de lo contrario Harry perderá su tren- dijo mamá.

Dejé a Teddy con Tonks y subí a mi habitación por mis cosas. El viaje hasta Londres se me hizo larguísimo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago de los nervios.

La estación de King's Cross estaba llena a rebosar. Cuando llegamos, dejé mis cosas en un carrito y fuimos hacia el andén nueve. Allí estaba la entrada. Bueno, el muro de piedra, pero todos se habían olvidado de decirme como entrar. Empecé a sentirme realmente estúpida. Pero justo en ese momento, Harry llegó a mi rescate. Llegaba con un montón de gente. Sus padres y otras tres personas. Harry cargaba a un niño de pelo rubio, rollizo y encantador.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo sorprendido como si no supiera que iba a estar allí.

- Hola Harry- dije notando las mejillas arder.

- Eh… ven… te presento. Este es mi padre, James Potter- dijo con orgullo. Además, era impensable decir que James no era el padre de Harry, eran clavados, solo que James con algunos años más- esta es mi madre, Lillian Potter- Una mujer muy hermosa, de pelo rojo y esos maravillosos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban en Harry- Mi padrino, Sirius Black- Había oído hablar antes de él. La noticia de su fuga de Azkaban había dado la vuelta al mundo mágico. Pero la verdad, no tenía en absoluto pinta de asesino fugado de Azkaban. Llevaba el pelo corto con algunas hebras plateadas que le daban aspecto interesante, barba de tres días, y vestía de forma bastante moderna- Remus y Nymphadora Lupin- dijo Harry. Él tenía la cara surcada por varias cicatrices, pelo corto y aspecto ausente. Ella… simplemente era pintoresca. Vestía de forma extravagante, incluso para el mundo mágico. Y cuando Harry dijo su nombre su pelo rosa se tornó en un intenso color rojo.

- ¡No-me-llames-Nymphadora-Harry-James-Potter!

- Está bien, Tonks o Dora para los amigos. Y este pequeñajo es mi ahijado Theodor Remus Lupin. Teddy.

Teddy me miró con sus ojitos azules y yo le sonreí. Entonces estiró sus bracitos hacia mi y se inclinó. Harry me lo pasó. Parecía estar fascinado por mi pelo.

- Parece que le gustas- dijo Lillian.

- Sí, jamás había hecho eso con un extraño- dijo Tonks.

Justo en ese momento, Tonks cogió a Teddy y este se puso a llorar haciendo que su pelo se pusiera tan rojo como el de su madre. Yo no pude evitar sorprenderme.

- Los dos son metamorfomagos- dijo Remus Lupin con orgullo.

Después le presenté a mi padre a Harry, ya que a mi madre ya la conocía. Entonces me explicó cómo tenía que cruzar la barrera. Su familia y la mía también lo hicieron.

- ¡¡Harry!!- oímos a alguien gritar entre el gentío.

Vi aparecerse entre el gentío a un chico alto, fuerte y pelirrojo, con los ojos azules. Iba seguido de una chica que se parecía muchísimo a él, solamente que ella tenía el pelo muchísimo más largo y era bajita y menuda. Con ellos iba otra chica rubia, de mirada ausente, pelo larguísimo y rubio y un aspecto un tanto excéntrico.

- ¡Tío!- dijo Harry y el chico y él se abrazaron- ¡Qué hay pelirroja!- dijo revolviendo el pelo de la chica.

- ¡Potter! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ODIO que hagas eso?- bufó ella.

- No te esfuerces, Ginebra. Chicos, os presento- dijo pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros para acercarme a ellos- Esta es Hermione Granger, la chica nueva de la que os hablé. Estos son mis amigos. Ronald y Ginebra Weasley. Van a Gryffindor ambos. Y Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw.

- Hola- dije con timidez

- Es más guapa de lo que nos habías dicho…- dijo Ginebra.

- Sí, es cierto, Harry, no le hiciste justicia- acotó Luna

Mi corazón se paralizó de repente. ¿Harry había dicho que era guapa?. Si no hubiese estado en un andén lleno de personas me habría puesto a dar saltitos gritando de felicidad. Harry les lanzó a ambas chicas una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Y en qué casa estás?- preguntó Luna tomándome del brazo

- Gryffindor.

- Espero que estos dos machotes te traten como te mereces. No están muy acostumbrados a tratar con mujeres- dijo Luna esto último intentando que fuese un susurro.

- ¡Ven aquí y te demostraré cómo trato a las mujeres! ¡Maldita Luna Lovegood!.

- Si de verdad fueses un conquistador, Ronald Weasley no me hubieras dicho "Ven aquí" como si intentases superar una meta.

- Aunque parezca que no, en el fondo se aprecian- matizó Harry a mi otro lado.

- Psi…- dijo Luna.

- Pero solo por que nos echó una mano con quien-tu-sabes- dijo Ronald

- ¡¡Ron!!. Lleva meses muerto. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a llamarlo Voldemort?.

Los dos se lanzaron miradas llenas de odio. Me despedí de mis padres. Mi madre me dio las típicas advertencias de todos los años, que si estudia, que si no te metas en líos, que si portate bien, que si ten cuidado, que si se tu misma, bla, bla, bla… Finalmente Luna y Ginebra me arrastraron hacia el tren. Mis padres quedaban charlando con los de Harry. Una vez dentro del expreso buscamos un compartimiento que estuviera libre. Pegamos nuestras caras al cristal cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, despidiéndonos de nuestros familiares. Cuando perdí la estación de vista, finalmente me senté, al lado de Harry.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Otro año! Y esta vez sin sobresaltos- dijo Ronald llevándose las manos detrás del cuello

- Y sin nuestros queridos mortífagos pululando por ahí- añadió Ginebra.

- Y pudiendo decir VOLDEMORT bien alto y fuerte- dijo Luna.

Los miré estudiando sus expresiones. Aquellos chicos habían vivido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Todos llevaban la marca de lo que habían vivido en el alma, a pesar de que algunos, como Harry, habían recuperado a sus seres queridos. Eso era una pequeña recompensa, pero de ningún modo podía compensar el sufrimiento, el dolor, la incertidumbre, etc... que habían vivido esos años.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: HOGWARTS

**Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo de "Chicas Malas". Siento haber tardado en actualizar, en adelante intentaré hacerlo más seguido.**

**Querría aclarar que el título "Chicas Malas" es posible que no esté demasiado relacionado con el fic. Mantuve el título de la versión anterior a pesar de que el fic está tomando un rumbo diferente.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Seguid contándome qué os está pareciendo. Un beso a todos.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Hogwarts**

"**Estaré a tu lado, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Juntos sobrevivieremos en la prisa y la precipitación"**

**The Corrs: At your side**

Era casi de noche cerrada cuando Luna dijo que era el momento de cambiarnos de ropa. Durante todo el trayecto se nos habían añadido dos personas más. Draco Malfoy era de Slytherin. Tenía el pelo muy corto, rapado al uno o al dos como mucho. Tenía los ojos azules y mirada altiva. Neville Longbottom era un chico encantador con aspecto tímido, moreno, de ojos oscuros, alto y desgarbado. Llegado el momento de ponernos los uniformes, los chicos se fueron. Luna selló el compartimento y cerró las cortinas de las ventanas. Yo cogí mi maleta de la balda que había encima de los asientos. Era una de estas rígidas con ruedas, pero agrandada mágicamente para que me cupiera todo lo que me llevaba al colegio. Ese año había muchos cambios en el colegio, según me contaron Luna y Ginebra. El nuevo uniforme constaba de una falda de cuadros, las chicas de Gryffindor la llevábamos de color rojo. Luna, que era de Ravenclaw la llevaba de color azul. Y además según decía Ginny, la permitían llevar más corta. La camisa blanca no cambiaba, un jersey de color rojo, sin corbata, y calcetines de color rojo. Luna me dijo emocionada que cuando llegase el frío a las chicas nos permitirían sustiuir la falda por pantalones vaqueros.

- ¿Puedo peinarte Hermione?- preguntó Ginny- Tienes un pelo precioso.

- Si consigues algo de él… yo ya he desistido.

Ginny sonrió y sacó un botecito de su maleta. Me lo roció por todo el pelo. Olía a rosas. Después con ayuda de su varita consiguió dejarme el pelo liso como una tabla.

- ¡¡Es increíble, Ginny!!- dije mirándome en el espejito que me había dejado.

- Es una receta ancestral de mi familia. Le diré a mamá que prepare un botecito para ti.

- ¡Gracias Ginny!.

Ginny me hizo dos trenzas con el pelo y después me obligó a echarme un poco de brillo en los labios.

- ¿Tú nunca te maquillas?- preguntó Luna escandalizada ante mis reticencias a echármelo.

- No mucho.

- ¡Oh!- suspiró- creo que tenemos mucho trabajo para hacer contigo, Hermione.

Cuando los chicos volvieron, el tren estaba empezando a aminorar su marcha. Harry se quedó mirándome fijamente, con una mirada tan intensa que me sentía como si estuviera desnuda delante de él. Como si pudiera bucear hasta el fondo de mi alma.

- Uauuu… Hermione…. Estás increíble…- dijo Ronald- ¿Verdad que sí Harry?

Ronald le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda. Harry le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

- Sí.

- Bah… ha sido fácil… Hermione es una chica muy guapa…

Sentí como si todo el mundo estuviera gritando a mi alrededor. Como si estuvieran haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, pero yo solamente podía mirar los ojos esmeralda de Harry. Me daba igual que Luna nos mirase con una sonrisa divertida mientras que Ginny y Ron se habían enfrascado en una discusión, me daba igual que el tren se hubiera detenido ya. Volví al mundo real cuando Luna me cogió del brazo para salir del compartimiento. Fuera había un grandísimo revuelo de alumnos y vi a Hagrid. Él me guiñó un ojo y yo le devolví el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza. En seguida noté que alguien tiraba de mi. Luna me llevaba ya en dirección a un carruaje tirado por un bicho horrible que era todo huesos y piel con los ojos rojos. Cuando Luna y Ginny se subieron yo me quedé un poco hacia atrás mirándolo sorprendida. Él parecía no percatarse de que le estaba observando.

- Son Thestrals- dijo Harry cogiéndome por la cintura. Todo mi cuerpo se puso a temblar. Y de repente noté las rodillas flojas

- ¿No son peligrosos verdad?- dije girando mi cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

- No te dejes engañar por su aspecto. Son muy pacíficos. Vega, sube.

La idea de alejarme un poco de Harry era maravillosa. Por que notaba que en su presencia perdía la razón, o como mínimo esta se nublaba. Me senté al lado de Luna.

- ¿Tú los ves?- preguntó Ginny.

- Como todo el mundo… o no…- dije.

- En realidad no. Solamente lo pueden ver las personas que han visto la muerte de cerca.- dijo Luna.

- O que han visto morir a alguien- matizó Harry.

- ¿Vosotros los véis?- pregunté.

- Sí, todos nosotros lo hacemos. Pero no mucha gente puede hacerlo. Hasta hace dos años solamente los veíamos Harry y yo. Y Harry tampoco los vio siempre- dijo Luna.

Decidí que aquel era un tema demasiado escabroso como para indagar en él. Estar a punto de morir o ver morir a otra persona no era un tema de conversación demasiado agradable. La primera visión que tuve del colegio fue magnífica. Irguiéndose sobre aquel peñón en medio del lago. Con las luces encendidas. Si aquella noche me había parecido magnífico no sería nada comparado con la imagen que obtendría de él de día. Me guiaron hasta el Gran Comedor. Luna se fue a sentar a su mesa. Neville, Harry, Ronald, Ginny y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor. El Gran Comedor era una sala enorme en la que había una chimenea, grandes ventanales y el techo estaba encantado para que presentase el aspecto del cielo de fuera. Esa noche era una noche tranquila y estrellada. Había cuatro mesas, una por cada casa. Toda la sala estaba recubierta de pendones de los diferentes colores de todas las casas. Y al fondo había una tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores presidiendo el Gran Comedor. Todas las sillas eran iguales, salvo la que estaba en el centro que era una especie de trono. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. La del centro, la mesa de la directora, estaba ocupada por Minerva McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore, el ex director del colegio, había sido una de las víctimas de Voldemort que no habían regresado del Más Allá.

- Ves el pequeño hombrecito que está sentado al lado de McGonagall- me dijo Harry al oido. Notaba su aliento resbalar por mi cuello y eso había hecho que toda mi piel se erizase.

- Sí- Ciertamente el profesor que Harry me estaba indicando era un hombrecito pequeño, de pelo y barba blanca.

- Es Filius Flitwick, profesor de Encantamientos.

- ¿McGonagall da alguna asignatura?

- Transformaciones. La mujer que está al otro lado de la directora es Pomona Sprout, profesora de Herbología.

El aspecto de la profesora Sprout era gracioso. Bajita y rolliza, con el pelo de color gris y ese sombrero con la punta de lado. Pero justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entraron los nuevos alumnos de primer año. Después de la selección, la directora se puso en pie y comenzó el discurso de apertura del curso. Después de que McGonagall acabase su discurso, la comida apareció en las bandejas y todos empezaron a comer.

- Creo que este año no va a ser fácil- dijo Ginny.

- ¡Ya está la agonías!- exclamó Ron.

- Claro, como tú no te tienes que preocupar de aprobar cinco extasis… porque tu única meta en la vida es tener el estómago lleno- dijo Ginny con furia contenida.

- ¿Cinco éxtasis? ¿Qué carrera vas a cursar?- pregunté intentando desviar la conversación, ya que vi que Ron iba a replicar.

- Medimagia. ¿Y tú?

- Bueno… no lo se… había pensando en algo como Auror o derecho mágico… algo así- dije.

- Yo voy a ser auror- dijo Harry.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. En seguida bajé la mirada, notando cómo me ruborizaba hasta el extremo. Ginny en seguida cambió de conversación y así pasamos toda la cena. Cuando esta acabó Harry se puso en pie.

- Bueno, señoritas, yo me tengo que retirar- dijo tan educadamente que sentí cómo me derretía por dentro.

- ¿Tenemos que irnos ya?- pregunté confusa.

- ¡Oh, no!- dijo Ginny- Él se va porque tiene que enseñar a los de primero el camino hasta la sala común… deberes de Premio Anual.

- Hermione… ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?-dijo Ronald.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tal se te da?

- Bien ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te apetece jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico?

- ¡Oh! Me encantaría

Así que nos pusimos en pie y fuimos hacia la sala común. Harry estaba allí con los alumnos de primero. Me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí. Ronald sacó el ajedrez mágico y nos sentamos en una mesa.

- Cuando en lugar de la pieza de ajedrez estás tú misma, le pierdes todo el encanto al juego- dijo Ginny.

- ¿De qué habla?- le pregunté a Ron.

- Una pequeña aventurilla que vivimos en primero, nada importante.

No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que mentía. Pero tampoco podía pretender en conocer en un día entero todas sus vidas. Harry se fue, tenía guardia esa noche con el Premio Anual de Ravenclaw. Después de la partida, la cual me ganó Ron pero por los pelos, Ginny me llevó a mi habitación. Aquel era uno de los cambios que se habían obrado en el castillo. Ya no teníamos que compartir habitación, sino que cada una de las chicas tenía la suya propia. Y sobre todo, los chicos podían subir a las habitaciones de las chicas. Ginny me explicó que anteriormente no podían. Cuando Ginny me dejó sola me tiré en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había sido un día maravilloso. Me puse el pijama y después comencé a colocar mis cosas. Estaba sacando la ropa de la maleta para colocarla en el armario cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir pensando que sería Ginny. Pero entonces vi a Harry. Él me miró con los ojos como platos cuando vio que estaba en pijama. Aunque no era estrictamente un pijama. Era una camisa de hombre que anteriormente había pertenecido a papá. Me quedaba ridículamente grande, pero era tan suave y cómoda… que la usaba a modo de camisón.

- ¡Harry!- exclamé con sorpresa.

- Perdona Hermione, pensaba que aún estarías vestida…- dijo. Estaba colorado, con las mejillas rojas.

- Estaba colocando mi ropa… Instalándome.

- Ya veo. Venía a ver si necesitaban algo, alguna duda… pero creo que te las apañas bien ¿no?

- Sí, está todo bajo control- dije sonriendo.

- Sí… Que duermas bien… y que sueñes con los angelitos- dijo Harry.

Ese gesto me parecía tan tierno… pero no era nada con lo que sucedió después. Harry se acercó a mi, me cogió por los brazos y me besó en la frente. Hubiera podido estallar desperdigando felicidad por todos los sitios.

- Hasta mañana- dijo Harry.

- Hasta mañana- contesté casi en un susurro.

Cuando cerré la puerta el corazón me latía a mil por hora, como loco. Saqué un libro de la estantería y lo observé. Era la historia de Hogwarts que Harry me había regalado. Me lancé sobre la cama, sonriendo y comencé a patalear como si fuese una niña. Esa noche me quedé dormida pensando en Harry.

* * *


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: UN PRIMER DÍA MUY MOVIDO

**Hola a todos!. Al fin pude actualizar. Me encasquillé un poco con el final del siguiente capítulo. Se que el final es bastante abrupto, pero de verdad que no me salía nada. Hay sorpresitas en los próximos capítulos. Seguid leyendo y contadme qué os parece.**

**Besoooossss!!**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Un primer día muy movido**

"**Los sabios dicen que solo los tontos se enamoran pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti"**

_**Elvis Presley: Can't help falling in love**_

La mañana siguiente estaba totalmente aturdida cuando me desperté. Estaba desorientada. Pero en seguida recorde que estaba en Hogwarts, en mi nuevo colegio. Y con el recuerdo de Hogwarts llegó el recuerdo de Harry y eso me hizo sonreír. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar de forma coherente comenzó a sonar el despertador. Me puse en pie, notando el frío contacto del suelo bajo mis pies. Caminé hacia el armario, lo abrí. En la parte de abajo había colocado mi neceser. Me quité la camisa y la dejé encima de la cama. Me puse el albornoz y salí de mi habitación para ir hacia el cuarto de baño. Ginny ya estaba allí. Se estaba cepillando los dientes. Estaba compañada de una chica de pelo y ojos castaños, todavía vestida de pijama.

- Hermione te presento a Lavender Brow, Lavender esta es Hermione Granger.

Lavender avanzó hacia mi y me plantó dos besos. Después se puso a charlar como una cotorra. Yo me deshice de la ropa que llevaba puesta y entré en las duchas. Después de ducharme cogí el albornoz y salí de allí. Lavender todavía no se había ido, de hecho estaba charlando con unas chicas. Debían ser hermanas porque físicamente eran casi idénticas. Tenían el pelo negro, liso y ojos oscuros, más bien bajitas y delgadas.

- ¡Ah! Hermione… ven que os presento. Estas son Padma y Parvati Patil. Van a nuestro curso.

Las saludé y después volví a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama mientras que me secaba un poco el pelo con la varita. Después me lo recogí en una coleta. Me puse la ropa interior, las medias, la falda, la camisa, el jersey, los calcetines y los zapatos. Me resultaba muy extraño ir vestida con tanta ropa. Me miré una vez más en el espejo antes de salir de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras tarareando. No esperaba encontrarme con nadie en la sala común. Pero Harry estaba sentado en una butaca.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Harry?- dije sorprendida.

- Esperarte. ¿Te acordarás del camino al Gran Comedor?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Aquello sonaba a excusa y de las malas.

- No se… quizás- dije con tono coqueto.

Harry me sonrió ampliamente y juntos salimos de la sala común. Era obvio que me acordaba del camino al Gran Comedor. No era demasiado difícil. En el comedor nos reunimos con Ron y Ginny, que como siempre estaban discutiendo. Ginny intentaba que Ron comiera como una persona normal.

- ¿Qué clase tenemos?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

- ¡Eso es una guarrada, Ronald Weasley!- dijo Ginny.

- Tenemos… Mmm- dijo Harry rebuscando entre sus libros.

- Pociones- acabé yo.

- Buuufff!!- bufó Ron- solo espero que el nuevo profesor no sea parecido a Snape.

- ¡¡Roooon!!- gruñó Ginny.

- Admite que tú también pensabas que era un tirano y un traidor- dijo Ron.

- Pero nos salvó la vida. Te pese lo que te pese, Ronald, Severus Snape es un héroe.

- Tranquila, son discusiones de hermanos. Discuten por todo- dijo Harry que parecía más divertido que otra cosa.

Yo decidí no preguntar quién era ese dichoso Severus Snape para no avivar la discusión entre Ron y Ginny. Quizás algún día me enteraría. Después del desayuno salimos a carreras del Gran Comedor para llegar a las mazmorras donde estaba el laboratorio de Pociones de séptimo curso. La puerta estaba cerrada y había algunos alumnos a la puerta. Distinguí a Draco Malfoy y a Luna.

- ¿Qué tal todo Hermione?- preguntó Luna.

- Bien.

Justo en ese momento vi bajar por las escaleras a una chica. Iba flanqueada por otras dos, una a cada lado. La chica en cuestión tenía el pelo negro, muy liso, rasgos orientales y vestía los colores de Ravenclaw. La chica que estaba a su derecha vestía los colores de Hufflepuff, era rubia, de ojos azules y gesto altivo. La chica de la izquierda, otra Ravenclaw, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos claros.

- La que faltaba- murmuró Ginny a mi lado. Yo debía tener cara de no entender nada.

No entendí nada hasta que se acercó a Harry. Había ido directamente hacia él. Se agarró a su brazo, sonriendo y mirándolo con una mirada coqueta. Sentí que la sangre me hervía.

- Hola Harry- dijo con voz seductora- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien…- dijo él aturdido.

- Vaya, veo que te has echado una nueva amiguita.- dijo ella mirándome como si fuese un diminuto insecto, molesto y despreciable.

- Es nueva. Hermione, Cho Chang. Cho, Hermione Granger.

Las dos nos sonreímos falsamente justo en el momento en que la profesora llegó para abrirnos la puerta. Todos los chicos se quedaron mirando para ella con sorpresa. Debo admitir que me sorprendió que fuese una mujer y además tan jóven. Por su apariencia deduje que no hacía mucho tiempo que había acabado los estudios superiores de pociones. Era de mediana estatura, delgada, con el pelo castaño, los ojos oscuros y bastante guapa. Llevaba una bata de color blanco nuclear. Todos fuimos ocupando lugares en las diferentes mesas. Yo me senté en la misma mesa que Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco y Luna.

- Buenos días, alumnos. Soy Isabella Murphy, vuestra nueva profesora de Pociones. Intentaré igualar el nivel del profesor Snape e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible- Ron bufó

- Te dije que no tenía que coger pociones- le dijo a Harry en voz baja.

- A continuación voy a pasar lista y quiero que levantéis la mano.

La profesora Murphy nos nombró a todos uno por uno. Así descubrí que las chicas que iban con esa Cho Chang eran Hannah Abbott y Violet Wilson. La clase de Pociones fue seguida de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la profesora Irine Williams. Una auror venida desde Estados Unidos. Era bajita, delgada, con el pelo negro y corto y ojos oscuros. Después le siguió oclumancia con el profesor George Hanson a la cabeza. El recreo se me hizo cortísimo aunque lo cierto era que media hora no daba para mucho. Después del recreo tuve la clase de aritmancia con la profesora Prudence Carlyle. Era también nueva, como casi todos los profesores. Después me fui a Runas Antiguas con el profesor Nicholas Rosenberg, un hombretón que parecía un armario ropero, sexy y guapísimo. Además era el jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Me reuní con mis amigos en el aula de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Tras la clase de encantamientos tuvimos la hora y media de rigor para comer y descansar un poco. Yo aproveché para empezar los deberes. Después de la hora de la comida fuimos a los invernaderos de Herbología a la clase de la profesora Sprout. En Transformaciones la profesora McGonagall nos aclaró que podríamos convertirnos en animagos ese año si lográbamos el nivel adecuado para la transformación completa. La última clase y la que provocaba mayor fascinación entre los alumnos de séptimo curso era la de Educación Física. La clase sería impartida por el profesor Sanders, con la ayuda de las profesoras Williams, Carlyle y Campbell. Irine Williams, la profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, se quedó con nosotros, con Gryffindor. La profesora Prudence Carlyle, de Aritmancia se encargó de Slytherin. El profesor Sanders se quedó con los de Ravenclaw y la profesora Berlie Campbell, que daba estudios muggles, se quedó con los de Hufflepuff. La profesora Williams nos entregó una bolsa de deporte a cada uno y después nos envió a los vestuarios. La bolsa contenía el material necesario para las clases. Un bañador de color rojo con el escudo de Gryffindor en la cadera, una toalla, chanclas, gafas y gorro de piscina, un chándal de color rojo y deportivas blancas. Me puse el bañador. Ginny y yo salimos del vestuario de chicas acompañadas por Luna. Nos reunimos con la profesora Williams. Harry y Ron ya estaban allí. De repente fui consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba y la poca ropa que llevaba él. El bañador de los chicos era ajustado, similar a los de competición. Harry tenía un buen cuerpo, era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista. Cuando estuvimos todos alrededor de la profesora Williams la clase empezó.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros ha practicado natación alguna vez? Los que lo hayan hecho que levanten la mano.

Miré a mi alrededor, nadie se movía. Pero no podía mentir porque se me notaría en seguida que sabía nadar. Levanté la mano tímidamente.

- Estupendo señorita Granger. Será usted la primera en probar el agua…- dijo ella sonriente.

- De acuerdo- dije esperando que no estuviera demasiado fría.

- ¿Qué estilos sabes?

- Todos.

- Genial, genial. Pues haznos una demostración.

Ginny me dio un empujoncito como animándome a hacerlo. Harry me sonrió. Había hecho aquello millones de veces. Pero el hecho de estar delante de todos mis compañeros del colegio hacía que estuviera nerviosa y temblase como una hoja. Todos me dieron palmaditas en la espalda, animándome. Con piernas temblorosas me subí en el pequeño trampolín que había. Me coloqué las gafas y me puse en posición. Agachada con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, doblando los dedos de mis pies sobre el borde del trampolín, tocando con los dedos de las manos mis pies y con la cabeza entre los brazos. Luego simplemente era dejarte caer. El estilo que mejor se me daba y al que llevaba nadando desde los cuatro años nadando era crol. Cuando nadaba a crol mi cuerpo se movía casi automáticamente. Espalda tampoco se me daba mal. Para mi era el estilo más relajado porque no tenía que acompasar la respiración, algo que siempre me había costado un poco. Y por fin estaban los dos estilos restantes braza y mariposa. A braza sabía nadar bien, solamente que era mucho más lenta que los demás. Y mi coordinación en mariposa dejaba bastante que desear. Mamá había competido en natación en la universidad, así que ella había sido la que me había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber. Al llegar al final del último largo mis compañeros habían empezado a vitorearme. La clase me pasó rápido y después de tan agotador día pudimos ir a merendar y reponer fuerzas mientras que empezábamos a hacer nuestros deberes.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.

- En mi casa. Tenía piscina en el jardín. Mamá había competido a natación mientras que estaba en la universidad. Después ella me enseñó a mi.

- Lo haces muy bien- dijo Harry con admiración. Mi corazón se puso a latir como loco.

Esa noche no me quedé mucho tiempo levantada después de cenar. Estaba bastante cansada y necesitaba dormir.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: CLASES PARTICULARES

**CAPÍTULO 5: Clases particulares**

La rutina había llegado a mi vida tras un mes en Hogwarts. Me había habituado al ritmo de clases, deberes y escaso tiempo libre. Aquel sería uno de los últimos días de sol y calor en aquel septiembre que estaba acabando. Era el día perfecto para salir al jardín y quedarnos por allí después de la clase de natación. Ginny y Luna estaban entretenidas leyendo la revista Corazón de Bruja. A mi nunca me había interesado especialmente, me parecía un tanto infantil. Pero a ellas parecía gustarles. Estuvimos haciendo un test sobre cuánto conocíamos a los chicos. Ginny sacó un montón de puntos por lo que según aquel test era una experta en materia de chicos. Luna se quedaba en el medio, y yo como era de esperar la última. A mi me decía: "No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo funciona la mente de los chicos. Es probable que te hayas rodeado de mujeres o que directamente no te fijes en la manera de ser de lo chiccos. Recuerda que ellos son diferentes a las mujeres y por tanto, lo que nos gusta a nosotras… no necesariamente le gusta a ellos".

- Menos mal que nos tienes a nosotras, Hermi- dijo Luna riendo.

- Por qué dices eso- pregunté sorprendida.

- Por que si no serías incapaz de llegar a algo con Harry. Según esto.

- Eso no es cierto Luni, Harry está completamente chiflado por ella…- matizó Ginny.

- ¡Gracias por vuestra confianza chicas!- dije- creo que me voy a ir a dar un paseo por el lago.

Me levanté y me alejé de ellas. Me había sentado bastante mal aquel comentario por parte de Luna. Era cierto que no tenía demasiada idea de cómo se movía el universo de los chicos. Es más no había tenido jamás el más mínimo contacto con alguien de sexo opuesto en mi vida. Pero no me gustaba oírlo en boca de los demás. Era mi mayor temor, que cuando llegase el momento, no saber estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Iba tan ofuscada que no le vi venir desde la cabaña de Hagrid. Yo iba directamente hacia el lago. Había una pequeña ensenada llena de piedras. Allí quería ir a tirar piedras al lago para aliviar un poco mi enfado. Harry echó a correr para alcanzarme.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Harry.

- Me peleé con Luna y Ginny. Son odiosas cuando quieren.

- ¿Por qué os peleasteis?

- Cosas de chicas.

Harry rió. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sonriéndonos.

- Yo quería pedirte algo- dijo Harry.

- Dime.

- He estado esperando a ver si con el tiempo mejoraba… pero creo que en vez de ir a mejor, cada vez voy a peor. ¿Me podrías echar una mano con eso de la natación?. Ya se que no evalúa… pero creo que soy el peor…

- Sí, te ayudaré… pero date tiempo… hay gente que aprende más rápido que otra… no te agobies. Creo que el profesor Sanders nos permitirá quedarnos después de las clases ¿Qué te parece?

- Que me gustaría que nadie se enterase… se de un lugar que podemos utilizar.

En ese mes que hacía que había entrado en Hogwarts había conocido algunas de sus aventuras y sabía que nuestras prácticas no iban a ser en un lugar común.

- Bueno y que saco yo en compensación por ayudarte- dije.

- ¿El placer de mi compañía?- dijo él con tono pícaro.

- Mmmm… creo que no es suficiente.

- ¡Ya se! Un vuelo con Harry Potter airlines. Hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarte, pero solamente se llegar volando.

Yo asentí intentando no demostrar que estaba muerta de miedo. Harry convocó su escoba con el encantamiento "Accio" y segundos después vi acercarse su saeta de fuego. Cuando me subí y él se colocó detrás de mi con mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, sentí un intensisimo calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y el mundo pareció desaparecer durante unos segundos.

- ¿Habías hecho esto alguna vez?- dijo Harry.

- ¿El qué?

- Volar.

- Asistí a clases de vuelo, pero nunca se me dio bien.

- Pues agárrate fuerte- dijo.

Inmediatamente después noté cómo mis pies perdían contacto con el suelo y empezábamos a elevarnos. Había visto alguno de los entrenamientos de Harry y estaba segura de que iba muchísimo más despacio de lo que habitualmente iba, no obstante yo tenía una terrible sensación de vértigo. Pero entonces oí su voz en mi oído. Era como si una manta calentita me envolviese y noté el calor de su cuerpo rodeándome y protegiéndome y entonces empecé a sentirme más segura. Nos detuvimos en una de las colinas adyacentes al Lago Negro desde la que se veía todo Hogwarts.

- Me gustaba venir aquí con Hedwig- dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Quién es Hedwig?

- Era… era mi lechuza. Me la regaló Hagrid el día que me llevó a comprar mis cosas para el colegio, cuando empezaba primero. Murió el año pasado.

- Cómo lo siento Harry. Yo tengo una lechuza, si algún día quieres utilizarla dímelo, no hay problema.

- Gracias. Fue… fue un año horrible… vivíamos en una tienda de campaña… éramos unos proscritos. Cada día en un lugar diferente, aislados, solos, sin poder comunicarnos con nuestros seres queridos para saber cómo estaban. Con el temor de saber que el enfrentamiento con Voldemort era solo cuestión de tiempo y la cuenta atrás que vivíamos para destruir todo lo que le ataba a la inmortalidad. Ron, Ginny o Luna te lo contarían como una gran aventura, algo sin mucha improtancia. Como si nos hubiéramos ido de excursión un Domingo.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se velaron por aquellos horribles recuerdos que asaltaban su memoria. Yo quise decir algo, hacer algo que le hiciese sentir mejor, pero no se me ocurría nada. Finalmente levanté mi mano hacia su cabeza y cariñosamente le revolví un poco el pelo, notando su tacto entre mis dedos. Él me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante que hizo que el estómago se me hiciera del tamaño de un guisante. La tristeza había desaparecido por completo de su mirada

El Viernes de esa semana estábamos en la sala común después de cenar. Ron me había retado a una partida de ajedrez. Ron era muy bueno, pero a veces se las hacía pasar canutas para ganarme. Harry y yo habíamos quedado en que cuando llegase de la ronda iríamos a nuestra primera clase de natación. Ni siquiera nuestros amigos más íntimos sabían aquello. Me gustaba la idea de tener un secreto entre Harry y yo. Cuando Harry llegó yo fingí que estaba terriblemente cansada y subí a mi habitación. Rápidamente me deshice del uniforme, me puse el bañador y el chándal. Unos minutos después alguien llamó suavemente a mi puerta. Era Harry.

- Bien, qué plan tienes- dije en un susurro.

- Tengo una capa de invisibilidad. Herencia familiar. La usaremos para llegar hasta el lugar del que te hablé.

Nos cubrimos con la capa. Lo peor fue pasar por la sala común desapercibidos, sobre todo porque había un montón de gente. Yo apenas respiraba. Cuando me vi en el pasillo me sentí más aliviada. Harry se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo. Golpeándolo con su varita empezaron y después de decir "Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura" el pergamino empezó a llenarse de dibujos. Recorrimos un montón de pasillos hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a una pared de piedra de la que de repente surgió una puerta. Harry la tomó y la abrió. Dentro pude ver la piscina y un montón de artículos que se utilizaban en las clases de natación.

- Uauu… ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté fascinada.

- La sala de los Menesteres.

- Leí sobre ella en la historia de Hogwarts. Es increíble.

- ¿Empezamos?- dijo Harry resuelto.

Acto seguido Harry se tiró a la piscina. Yo le seguí. Era extraño cómo Harry, siendo un as del Quidditch era incapaz de mantenerse a flote. Llevaba verdaderamente mal coordinar la respiración y sobre todo coordinar el movimiento de los brazos y las piernas. Sabía que no podía pretender aprenderlo todo en cinco minutos, aunque él parecía no saberlo. Aquella noche volvimos a la torre de Gryffindor ocultos por la capa invisible, sin que nadie nos pillase.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: MYLIE ANDERSON

**Hola!! Después de este puente tan largo os traigo un regalito. Otro nuevo capítulo con personaje nuevo incluído. leed y espero que os guste. XXOO**

**CAPÍTULO 6: MYLIE ANDERSON**

"**Se que me hace daño, que me está matando, que me roba el alma al decirme adiós. Pero le quiero, como duele que no me quiera, que de sus labios voy perdiendo el dulce amor que me envenena"**

**Sergio Rivero: Me envenena**

Septiembre empezaba a llegar a su fin, al igual que el verano. Tras un día de locura y tres semanas de completo caos en mi vida me vi aquella tarde de Viernes en la biblioteca intentando hacer los deberes. La profesora de Pociones nos había mandado hacer un trabajo sobre la poción de muertos en vida. Hermione y yo estábamos sentados en uno de los pasillos de las estaterías. Yo estaba sentado, tomando notas en un pergamino. Ella estaba sentada a mi lado, sobre la encimera. Hermione tenía un libro abierto sobre sus piernas, era sobre pociones. No podía apartar la vista de ella, aunque de reojo, no podía mirarla directamente, no podía evidenciar lo que sentía. Ese día hacía bastante calor dentro de la biblioteca así que su jersey descansaba sobre el respaldo de mi silla, se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa. Y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo que su falda se subiera un poco más, mostrándome una fantástica visión de sus piernas. Ya me había fijado en ellas en la clase de natación, eran largas y esbeltas, muy morenas y sin vello ni un gramo de celulitis. Tenía unas piernas perfectas. Y ella estaba tan cerca de mi… que me nublaba la razón, olía tan bien…

- ¡Harry James Potter!- me dijo enfadada.

- Mmm qué- dije saliendo abruptamente de mis pensamientos sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Me escuchabas?

- Ehhh… creo que no….

- Estás muy distraido ¿Te sucede algo?- dijo en un tono mucho más suave, con cierta preocupación.

Era ella la que me provocaba perder el sentido de esa forma. Era ella la que no se iba ni un solo segundo de mi mente. Era por su culpa por la que no podía estudiar por la simple razón de que era incapaz de concentrarme por estar pensando en ella. Solo deseaba abrazarla, besarla, tocarla… y eran esos pensamientos los que me impedían el ejercicio de cualquier otra actividad que requiriese un mínimo de atención. Y cuando estaba cerca de mi… era simplemente imposible… Y al final lo único que conseguía era no enterarme de nada, estar a la defensiva y rígido como una vara. Entonces nos alcanzó Padma Patil. Me caía muy bien esa chica, más que su hermana Parvati, sobre todo me gustaba esa sonrisa abierta y sincera que tenía.

- Harry- dijo posando una mano sobre mi hombro- Te andaba buscando el profesor Rosenberg, McGonagall quiere hablar contigo.

Agradecí ese pequeño lapsus de estar cerca de Hermione. Su presencia podía llegar a ser intoxicante. Salí de la biblioteca y me encontré con Nicholas Rosenberg en la puerta de ésta. Me encaminé hacia el despacho del director. Me encontré con la gárgola del Fénix y dije la contraseña "Quaffle" y entonces la gárgola empezó a moverse para mostar la escalera de caracol que tantas veces había utilizado durante mis estancias en Hogwarts. El despacho del director no había cambiado apenas nada, a pesar de que ahora era regido por una persona diferente. Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en la mesa del director con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore a sus espaldas. Lo que me sorprendió fue la presencia de alguien más. Una chica de mi edad. Era hermosísima. Tenía el pelo rubio, liso y largo. Los ojos increíblemente azules. Una sonrisa dulce y afable. De cuerpo tampoco estaba nada mal. Pero me descubrí mirándola como quien observa algo hermoso. Pensaba en lo bonita que era pero sin sentir nada. Por el contrario cada vez que pensaba en Hermione mi cuerpo se revolucionaba.

- Oh, Potter. Te presento a la señorita Anderson- dijo McGonagall.

- Llámame Mylie- dijo ella sonriendo mientras me tendía la mano.

- Harry- dije aceptándola.

- Ha sido seleccionada para Gryffindor. Como la señorita Granger. Quiero que le muestres el colegio, etc… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Estese tranquila, señorita Anderson, el señor Potter la cuidará bien.

Salimos de allí charlando sobre cosas triviales como de dónde era, porqué había venido a Hogwarts, etc… Casi sin darme cuentra llegamos a la biblioteca. Hermione seguía en la misma posición en que la dejé pero estaba charlando con Padma.

- Qué bien que estéis aquí. Esta chica es nueva. La han seleccionado para Gryffindor. Se llama Mylie Anderson. Mylie ellas son Hermione Granger y Padma Patil.

Mylie saludó a ambas chicas, solamente que Hermione puso una cara que tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reír. Era evidente que estaba celosa.

- Herms… ¿Te importa esperarme un poco? Voy a mostrar a Mylie la sala común y su dormitorio.

- Está bien- dijo.

Hermione parecía molesta aunque se esforzaba en ocultarlo y sobre todo el corazón comenzó a latirme a un ritmo más rápido cuando noté los celos que llameaban en sus ojos. Dejé a Mylie en su cuarto, instalándose, ya habría tiempo de ponerla al día ese fin de semana en cuanto a los estudios. Cuando volví a la biblioteca los libros y mis cosas estaban como yo las había dejado. Pero Hermione no estaba. Me sentí muy apenado. A la hora de la cena intenté hablar con ella pero me ignoraba sistemáticamente. Esa noche acudí a nuestra cita con la piscina sin esperanzas de que ella fuese. Pero me llevé una agradable sorpresa al ver que ya estaba allí y que nadaba a crol como una posesa. Cuando me vio salió de la piscina. La vi salir de allí con el pelo mojado, el agua resbalando por su piel, y ella vestida con el bañador. Tapaba mucho más que un biquini pero aún así no dejaba de ser bastante escueto. Cogió la toalla y se envolvió en ella.

- ¿Por qué me has estado esquivando?

- No me gusta que me den plantón y menos por una rubia teñida de Masa-no-se-qué- dije con ira contenida.

- Estás celosa- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ja! Más quisieras.

- Oh, vale… pero aunque estuvieras celosa… no tienes motivos para estarlo, ninguno- dije mirándole a los ojos. Todavía hacía demasiado poco tiempo que la conocía como para decirle claramente que me volvía loco.

- ¿Cómo puedes creerte que estoy celosa de ti… y de esa rubia falsa…? ¡No eres el centro del universo Harry Potter.

Y de repente y sin esperarlo, enfadada me empujó. Yo que estaba al borde de la piscina caí. Sentí que me golpeaba contra algo y después solo la oscuridad.

No me di cuenta inmeditamente que Harry se había golpeado. Había oído el sonido de cómo había caído al agua. Se lo tenía bien merecido por egocéntrico. Aunque lo cierto era que sí que estaba celosa. No se cómo fue pero vi a Harry hundirse y teñirse el agua de rojo. Una terrible sensación me embriago, un frío tan helado que apenas me dejaba respirar. Me tiré de cabeza al agua sin pensar. Y le saqué de allí. Al caer se había golpeado en la corchera que delimitaba las calles y se había hecho una pequeña herida pero que sangraba profusamente. Me arrodillé a su lado y cogiendo su cabeza con delicadeza empecé a llorar por ser una estúpida cabezona que es incapaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos

- Oh… Harry… perdóname…- dije lastimeramente- soy una cabezona…

- Eso ya lo sabía- dijo él con voz rasposa.

- Oh Harry….

Y entonces hice algo sin pensar, le abracé, apretándole contra mi cuerpo mientras que lloraba. No me daba cuenta que Harry iba medio desnudo… y que yo también. Él me rodeó con sus brazos pero no me apretó contra él.

- Venga Hermione… no ha sido nada.

- Pude haberte matado- dije sollozando.

- Hey… y saldría en El Profeta "Harry Potter, el chico que sobrevivió, fue capaz de sobrevivir a Voldemort pero no pudo sobrevivir a los celos de una chica".

- ¡Oh Harry! No hagas chistes…

- Estoy perfectamente, tranquila, no ha sido nada. Pero creo que la clase por hoy… ya he tenido bastante.

- Sí. Volvamos a la sala común.

- Tengo una idea mejor.

Harry me dijo que me vistirera, así que me encerré en el pequeño vestuario para chicas y me vestí. También me sequé el pelo con la varita. Cuando volvimos a salir Harry me cubrió con la capa invisible.

- Tú solo sígueme- dijo Harry.

Me llevó por una interminable lista de pasillos. No nos encontramos a ningún profesor ya que Harry iba consultando una especie de pergamino que tenía. Y por fin llegamos a una de las partes más altas del castillo, La torre de Astronomía. Subimos al mirador. El cielo estaba completamente despejado con la luna brilklando en lo alto del cielo, bailando con las estrellas.

- ¿Qué es eso que llevas?- pregunté.

- Esto y esa capa, han sido el secreto de mi éxito. Esto es el mapa del Merodeador

Harry lo desplegó y apuntando con la varita dijo "Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura" y de repente empezó a aparecer la tinta haciendo un dibujo. Era el castillo de Hogwarts. Harry me contó toda la historia de cómo había descubierto el mapa y que "Coagusano, lunático, canuto y cornamenta" eran en realidad su padre y sus amigos.

- ¿Y esto?- preguté pasando la mano sobre la superficie de la capa.

- Herencia familiar. ¿Conoces la fábula de los tres hermanos? ¿La de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?

- Luni me dejó el libro. Es genial.

- Es la capa de la fábula. Ignotus Peverell es mi antepasado. La capa se ha mantenido siempre en mi familia, pasando de padres a hijos.

- Uau…- dije sorprendida, intentando no parecer demasiado sorprendida, pero mi gesto me traicionaba.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

- Aquí viví algo terrible. Y quería tener un recuerdo que no estuviera manchado de muerte y de sangre.

Él parecía conmovido y abatido así que decidí no preguntar po lo que había pasado allí. De repente sentí algo cálido sobre mi mano. Una secreta emoción se instaló en mi pecho y al levantar mis ojos vi los ojos verdes de Harry clavados en mi. Sentí que me mareaba ligeramente. Su mano se había depositado sobre la mia, palma con palma y nuestros dedos entrelazados. Nos sonreímos a los ojos. Y entonces Harry comenzó el relato de su larga relación con Voldemort, de cómo había descubierto los horrocruxes, de cómo había visto allí mismo morir a Dumbledore, cómo había bailado con la muerte el año anterior y como finalmente el bien había ganado. Yo estaba sorprendida, abatida… pero a la vez… aquello era tan típico de él.

- Casi nadie sabe lo que te acabo de contar. Solo Ron, Luna y Ginny.

- Tranquilo, que por mi no lo va a saber nadie más.

- Lo se. Bueno, se ha hecho tarde, es mejor que volvamos.

Esta vez nos metimos los dos debajo de la capa. Por muy Premio Anual que fuese, podía meterse en un lío si lo pillaban por los pasillos a esas horas. Una vez en la sala común nos deshicimos de la capa. Harry me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Nos quedamos el uno frente al otro mirándonos fijamente.

- Bueno, creo que deberías irte a dormir- dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

- Tú también.

- Solo quería decirte… no tienes motivos para estar celosa. De verdad, creéme.

Me pasó la mano por la mejilla suavemente, haciendo que todos los pelos se me pusieran de punta. Después se dio media vuelta y se fue escaleras abajo. Yo me quedé allí afuera hasta que le perdí de vista, y después pletórica de alegría entre en mi habitación. No me había dicho que le gustaba pero había sonado como si lo hubiera dicho. Estaba completamente feliz.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: UNA NOTICIA Y UNA CONFESIÓN

**¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta. Ahora que llegan las vacaciones, han pasado las graduaciones y todo eso me voy a poder dedicar a full a escribir. Os recuerdo que habíamos dejado a una Hermione muerta de celos de Mylie. Mylie guarda un secreto... ¿Cuál será? ¿Y cuál será la noticia a la que hace referencia al título?. Leed y os enterareis.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews ¡En encantan!. Ya sabéis, clic en submit review y dejadme pensamientos, dudas, críticas, etc... lo que queráis.**

**Besos. Rachel**

**CAPÍTULO 7: UNA NOTICIA Y UNA CONFESIÓN**

"**Nadie sabe que el final es encontrarte**

**Cuando suelte el miedo y deje de temblar**

**Paso tiempo dando cortes al destino**

**Por ver si engaño estas ganas de soñar"**

_**Fran Perea: Por más que caiga**_

Hacía casi un mes que Mylie había llegado a mi vida y ésta se había convertido en un infierno. Y la artífice había sido yo sola. Mylie era mejor en todo que yo. Cuando en la primera clase no hacía más que levantar la mano pensé que seguramente se le daba bien aquella asignatura. Pero parecía hacerlo todo mejor y más rápido que yo. Y para colmo teníamos las mismas asignaturas. Yo era una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.Y mis celos y mi envidia no era por ser mala, era solamente la exposición de mis miedos, de mi inseguridad con respecto a mi misma. Inconscintemente me autocomparaba con Mylie Y bueno, digamos que yo no salía muy bien parada. Por eso la mantenía alejada a pesar de que Ginny y Luna pensaban que era encantadora y por eso mantenía alejado de mi a Harry. Él había intentado averiguar por todos los medios, pero yo callaba en parte por vergüenza, en parte por ira. Aquella tarde estábamos sentados en la biblioteca haciendo nuestros deberes. Ginny, Luna y yo estábamos sentadas en la misma mesa. Harry y Mylie estaban sentados un poco más allá. A pesar de que intentaba mantener la concentración en los deberes de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" no podía, era incapaz. Lo único que hacía era mirar de reojo cómo Harry y Mylie se reían y divertían juntos. Recordaba la noche en la torre de Astronomía y me decía a mi misma que era una boba sentimental que me había creído todas y cada una de las palabras de Harry.

- Hermione… quiero que entiendas una cosa sobre Harry- dijo Ginny- Él durante once años no recibió ni una sola muestra de cariño, nada… era esquelético cuando llegó al colegio. Eso posiblemente le ha creado un trauma. No suele decir o expresar lo que siente. Siempre se lo guarda todo para él… no desdeñes la confianza que ha puesto en ti Hermione… A él le romperás el corazón y tú te arrepentirás para siempre.

- Déjame en paz, Ginebra Weasley- dije enfadada.

Junté mis cosas. No sabía si era por ver a Harry coquetear con Mylie, o la charla de Ginny, o las ganas de llorar o de romper algo… Solamente tenía que salir de allí. Podía aceptar que me eclipsara en los estudios. Ser la segunda no iba a ser tan malo sobre todo porque sacaba muy buenas notas. Pero lo que no podía aceptar era que me quitase al único chico del que había estado enamorada solamente con chasquear los dedos. Salí de la biblioteca sintiéndome como una imbécil y pensando que quizás en mi habitación lograría hacer los deberes tranquila. A unos pocos pasos de la puerta sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo.

- ¡Espera Hermione!- dijo él.

Su voz me resultaba inconfundible y antes de girarme ya sabía que era Harry. Me encontré de frente con sus ojos, su cálida y tierna mirada. Yo intenté devolverle solamente frialdad. No quería que se diera cuenta de que si me seguía mirando así, acabaría hecha un charquito en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas con Mylie y conmigo?- dijo él.

- Si necesitáis un sujetavelas buscáos a otra tonta, gracias- dije con dureza.

- ¿Por qué eres así, Hermione? Yo vengo de buenas… y tú me tratas fatal… qué te pasa Hermione- dijo Harry cubriendo mi mejilla con su mano.

Por unos locos segundos se me pasó por la cabeza el decirle que le quería con locura y que sentía celos hasta del aire que respiraba. Pero acabé por ponerme a la defensiva.

- ¡Qué me pasa! ¡Que quiero estar sola! ¡¿Acaso es tanto pedir un poco de soledad?! Vuelve con tu amiguita y a mi déjame en paz.

Yo salí corriendo hacia la torre y Harry volvió a la biblioteca. A duras penas pude esperar a llegar para tirarme sobre mi cama a llorar y llorar. Tanto que creía que el dolor de mi alma se había vuelto algo físico. Cuando me levanté de la cama me miré en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, los ojos hinchados y rojos, el pelo revuelto, así no podía ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Y total, tampoco tenía hambre. Así que me deshice de mi ropa y me puse mi pijama. Me metí en la cama y me quedé allí inmóvil. Esta vez no lloraba de forma histérica, lloraba en silencio con miles de lágrimas derramándose de mis ojos.

Harry se había sentado de cara a la puerta. Sabía que no era casual. Sabía que estaba ahí sentado para verla entrar. Pero la cena pasaba y Hermione no aparecía. Harry estaba inquieto. Él no me había dicho nada, pero era más que evidente que le gustaba Hermione, aunque la única que parecía no darse cuenta era ella. Ginny finalmente sacó a colación el tema de Hermione.

- ¿Y Herms? ¿No ha bajado a cenar?- preguntó Ginny.

- Al parecer no- dijo Harry.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esta tarde no la alcanzaste?- dijo Ginny.

- Pues sí, Ginny estoy seguro- dijo Harry.

- Se está comportando de una forma muy extraña últimamente- dijo Ron.

En ese mismo instante decidí que aquello había llegado a su fin. Aunque todos intentaban no decirlo, por lo menos delante de mi, sabía que yo era la culpable de la actitud extraña de Hermione. Así que como yo era la culpable, yo le pondría remedio.

Sentí que llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación. Pensé que sería Ginny para echarme la bronca por no haber bajado a cenar. Pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese momento.

- ¡Mylie!- dije sorprendida.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

- Yo… es que estaba por irme a dormir.

- Será solo un momento, Hermione, no te molestaré mucho.

- Está bien, pasa.

Me parecía de mala educación decirle que simplemente no me interesaba nada de lo que ella tuviera para decirme. Yo me senté en la cama y ella se sentó a mi lado. La miraba allí sentada a mi lado, con el pelo tan rubio, tan liso, tan guapa, tan alta y delgada. Yo me sentía completamente deforme a su lado. Me sentía fea, poca cosa y sobre todo sentía que no tenía lo suficiente para enamorar a Harry.

- Te quiero hablar de Harry- empezó Mylie- Yo se que antes de que yo llegase os llevábais muy bien.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- Sí. Y Ginny y Ron, y todos…Al principio sentí tus reticencias hacia mi… podía entenderlo, pero esto se está saliendo de madre, Hermione, estás perdiendo a Harry por tu propia culpa y no te estás dando cuenta. No soy yo la que me he metido entre los dos. Eres tú la que lo alejas constantemente de ti sin explicarle por qué.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Hermione… Harry me cae bien, es un buen tío… pero nada más. No estoy enamorada de él, ni me gusta ni nada… solamente me está echando una mano con un asunto privado.

- ¡Oh! Sí, eso me deja más tranquila.

Mylie puso los ojos en blanco y con un par de encantamientos selló y silenció mi habitación.

- Escuchame bien maldita cabezota… He venido por una única razón a este colegio y esa razón se llama Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Ehhh? Ahora si que no entiendo nada… ¿Qué pinta Draco en todo esto?

- Que es mi hermano- dijo Mylie dejándose caer en mi cama como si su delgado cuerpo pesase toneladas- Mi madre vino a Inglaterra a pasar las vacaciones de verano y conoció fortuitamente a Lucius Malfoy. Ella sabía que era casado pero le gustaba y comenzaron una relación clandestina. Al final del verano mamá se enteró de que era un mortífago, que estaba al servicio de Voldemort y decidió huir. Lucius tampoco la buscó. Pero a los nueve meses nací yo. Cuando murió Voldemort el "Witch Press" se hizo eco de la noticia. También mencionaron que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy habían muerto dejando a Draco Malfoy como único heredero. Yo no sabía que tenía un hermanastro. Y desde entonces decidí que vendría a Hogwarts a buscarle. Y Harry me está ayudando a acercarme a él para decírselo de la forma menos traumática posible.

- Lo siento Mylie- dije sinceramente, con un hilo de voz.

Aquel fin de semana me lo pasé en mi habitación sintiéndome el ser más ruín y despreciable del planeta. Mylie tenía razón, si había alguien culpable de que mi historia con Harry se hubiera acabado antes de empezar, esa era yo.

El Lunes por la mañana se despertó un día radiantemente soleado. Me miré en el espejo y me vi nerviosa. Llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, el pelo recogido y la cara de Lunes por la mañana después de pasarme todo el fin de semana en la cama. Cogí mi mochila cargada de libros y salí de mi habitación. Cuando bajé las escaleras hasta la sala común no había nadie todavía, y era que todavía era demasiado temprano. Subí con un nudo en el estómago la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos. En el último piso estaba la de los chicos de séptimo curso. Me detuve ante la puerta de Harry. No oí ruido ninguno. Llamé suavemente, no obtuve contestación ninguna. Volví a llamar más fuerte.

- ¡Maldita sea Ronald! Quieres dejar de aporrear la puerta a estas horas- Hermione oyó a Harry murmurar dentro- ¿Ahora que quieres maldito…

- Buenos días Harry- dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry tenía el pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas con un pantalón de pijama de rayas. E iba descalzo.

- Yo… tengo que hablar contigo Harry…

- ¿Tiene que ser a estas horas?

- Harry… falta media hora para que empiece el desayuno.

Harry se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación murmurando maldiciones. Después de un par de minutos me dijo que le disculpase que iba a ir a asearse un poco y en seguida volvía. Me dijo que me pusiera cómoda. Yo me senté encima de su cama a esperar que volviera. Durante unos segundos me entretuve mirando alrededor todas las cosas que Harry tenía. Pero acabé por coger la almohada y aspirar su aroma. Olía tanto a él… todo allí olía a él. Finalmente Harry volvió vestido con la camisa y los pantalones.

- A ver… dime… te escucho- dijo mientras buscaba sus zapatos debajo de la cama.

- Es algo complicado de decir… así que voy a ser directa.

- Mejor porque no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo mientras se ponía el jersey haciendo que su camisa se elevase y mostrarme una fantástica vista sobre su ombligo, el elastico de sus boxer asomando por fuera de los pantalones.

- Yo… lo… yo… te…- empecé a balbucear. De repente me sudaban las manos y no podía pensar coherentemente.

- Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo parándose de repente y mirándome con sus ojos verdes.

- Sí, sí, perfectamente- dije rápido. Demasiado rápido. Signo inequívoco de que intentaba disimular lo nerviosa que estaba- solamente quería pedirte perdón porque he sido una imbécil integral. Y que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

- ¿Y Mylie?- dijo Harry.

- Digamos que me dijo cuatro verdades que necesitaba oír.

Harry me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y siguió juntando sus cosas. Finalmente cuando estuvo listo salimos de su cuarto. Nos encontramos en la escalera con Ron que nos dedicó una mirada pícara pero no dijo nada. Bajamos hasta la sala comun y de la sala común al Gran Comedor. Nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny puso cara de radiante felicidad cuando me vio sentada charlando con Harry y con Mylie como si nada hubiese pasado. Por fin el universo de nuestra pandilla estaba en paz. Casi al final del desayuno Minerva McGonagall impuso silencio en el Gran Comedor. Cuando todos nos callamos casi se podía oír el sonido de una mosca volando.

- El pasado verano se celebró una asamblea entre los distintos departamentos de educación de los diferentes ministerios de los países en los que hay comunidad mágica asentada. Uno de los acuerdos a los que se llegó es que en este año se retomarían las competiciones intercolegiales y en el verano se celebrarían las olimpiadas académicas. En los días sucesivos iremos conformando los equipos de las diferentes disciplinas y comenzaremos los entrenamientos.

El Gran Comedor se volvió de repente un hervidero de voces. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado con participar en los diferentes equipos. Una semana después estábamos en el patio sentados todos juntos. A Harry le habían convocado ese mismo día para el equipo de Quidditch.

- Sanders nos entrenará. Nos dijo que nos iba a dar caña.

- ¿Quién es tu sustituto?- preguntó Luna.

Harry, Ronald y Ginny habían sido convocados los tres para el equipo de Quidditch. Harry había sido el último en ser llamado. Ron jugaría como guardian titular y Ginny como cazadora titular.

- Cho Chang- dijo Harry.

Ginny y Luna no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca despectiva. En el tiempo que llevaba allí me había dado cuenta de dos cosas. Cho era la "reina" del colegio. Era la chica más guapa, la más admirada, así como Harry era el chico más admirado. También me había dado cuenta de que por alguna razón Ginny y Luna no la soportaban. Y creía que la razón tenía que ver con Harry. Justo en ese momento vimos acercarse a Minerva McGonagall.

- Granger, Anderson, acompáñenme.

Mylie y yo nos miramos alarmadas, pero la seguimos rápidamente. Cuando llegamos al despacho que utilizaba como profesora de Transformaciones había dos personas allí. Una chica de mediana estatura bajita, con el pelo castaño y largo y los ojos color miel. Era de Slytherin porque vestía de verde. A su lado había un chico alto, moreno con el pelo corto, ojos oscuros y complexión atlética que vestía los colores de Ravenclaw.

- Siéntense- dijo rápidamente Minerva McGonagall- Por si no se conocen, Hermione Granger, Mylie Anderson, Anthony Goldstein y Daphne Greengrass. Ustedes son, a día de hoy los mejores estudiantes que tenemos en Hogwarts- me sentí tan alagada que no pude evitar sonreír- por eso han sido reclamados para el equipo de Trivia académico. Es la disciplina más dura a nivel intelectual, ya que requiere conocimientos sobre todas las materias. Yo misma les adiestraré. Solo hay un pequeño problema. Señorita Granger y señorita Anderson, ambas serán convocadas por el profesor Sanders para el equipo de natación. Se requerirá que doblen sus esfuerzos. Si creen que no podrán con todo, díganlo y se les buscará un sustituto.

- Yo puedo- dijo Mylie.

- Yo también- dije.

- No esperaba menos de ustedes, señoritas. Se lo comunicaré al profesor Sanders. Mañana mismo empezaremos las clases.

De camino de nuevo al patio ni Mylie ni yo dijimos nada. Las dos nos sentíamos abrumadas por la responsabilidad que estaba recayendo sobre nuestros hombros. Al igual que el Quidditch era el deporte estrella, el trivia académico era la estrella de las disciplinas académicas. Era como jugar en la premier league. Todos se pusieron muy contentos y Mylie se dejó contagiar por el entusiasmo de los demás. Yo, en cambio no estaba tan feliz. Harry se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con un brazo. Le miré a los ojos y de alguna forma, supe que todo iba a estar bien.

- Qué te pasa preciosidad- dijo él sonriéndome.

- ¿No te sientes… presionado? Somos la esperanza de nuestros compañeros. Las intercolegiales serán duras, pero imaginate que lleguemos a las olimpiadas… entonces seremos los representantes de nuestro país… no se si podré aguantar tanta presión.

- Lo harás bien, yo confio en que lo harás bien. No quiero que estés preocupada. Cuando te preocupas te pones fea.

- ¡Harry!- dije dándole un codazo en las costillas

- Anda tonta, que tú no podrías ser fea aunque quisieras…

Y aunque Harry intentara animarme me preocupaba bastante lo que pudiera suceder. Por eso esa misma noche me puse manos a la obra a empezar a estudiar por mi cuenta. Saqué unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca y me dispuse a leerlos, aparcando la novela muggle que tenía en la mesita de noche


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: NAVIDAD EN GODRIC'S HOLLOW

**Hola de nuevo!: Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo pero espero que os guste. Creo que es lo que muchos estábais esperando. Bueno, leed y contadme qué os parece.**

**Dejadme reviews por fa!! Yo prometo que contestaré a vuestras preguntas, o dudas. **

**CAPÍTULO 8: NAVIDAD EN GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

"**No quiero mucho para Navidad, solo hay una cosa que necesito**

**No me preocupo por los regalos que están debajo del arbol de Navidad**

**Solo te quiero para mi más de lo que podrías imaginarte**

**Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad**

**Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"**

**Mariah Carey: All I want for Christmas is you**

Era noche cerrada cuando llegamos a Londres. De repente notamos que el tren empezaba a aminorar la marcha y en un segundo ya estábamos en el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Estaba lleno de gente que se apelotonaba en el andén. Nos pusimos en pie y cogimos nuestras maletas. Bajamos al andén. Solamente había ido mi madre a buscarme. Nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- Qué contenta estoy de verte de vuelta, cariño- me dio mientras que me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Yo también- dije mintiendo.

No es que no me alegrara de poder estar con mi familia en esas fiestas. Es que sabía que iba a echar de menos a mis amigos y sobre todo a Harry. Noté que me tocaban en el hombro y me giré. Allí estaba Luna acompañada con un hombre rubio y con una túnica naranja chillona. Deduje inmediatamente que era Xenophilius Lovegood. Ginny me agarró por el brazo cuando me iba a ir.

- Mamá, esta es Hermione Granger, la chica de la que te hablé- dijo Ginny.

Molly Weasley era una mujer de mediana estatura con el pelo rojo y alborotado. Arthur Weasley que estaba a su lado hablaba con James Potter. Arthur iba vestido de verde, con su pelo rojo brillando debajo de un pintoresco sombrero.

- Querida, me alegro tanto de conocerte… Gin me ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas. Ronnie creo que te mencionó, pero él no me escribe tanto como Ginny- dijo propinandome un fortísimo abrazo que creí que me podría romper todos y cada uno de mis huesos

- Encantado de conocerte, Hermione- dijo el señor Weasley estrechándome la mano.

Fue el momento en el que vi a Harry. Nos sonreímos y vi cómo se acercaba a mi. Nos dimos un abrazo.

- Pásatelo bien- dijo Harry.

- ¡Oh sí! Me lo pasaré pipa estudiando. Tengo que ponerme al día con los cotilleos del mundo mágico.

- No te pases todo el tiempo estudiando…

- Ah! Hermione, a ti te estaba buscando- esta era Lillian la que interrumpió nuestra despedida- El día de Navidad celebramos una fiesta para amigos y familiares. Me imagino que querrás pasarla con tus padres, pero si después de la cena te apetece pasarte por nuestra casa a tomar un poco de ponche de huevo… estás invitada.

- Gracias señora Potter.

- De nada, querida. Que pases una feliz Navidad.

Mi madre tiró de mi y me separé de Harry después de intercambiar un escueto "Feliz Navidad". Mamá puso el grito en el cielo cuando le dije que iría a casa de los Potter después de la cena. Intentó hacerme cambiar de opinión pero no lo consiguió.

Me vi mirándome en el espejo la noche de Navidad. Había ido a la peluquería para cortarme un poco el pelo y que me lo peinasen liso. Me había maquillado siguiendo los consejos de belleza que Ginny me había dado. Llevaba un jersey de cuello vuelto de color rojo que era un poco amplio, no era ajustado, con unos pantalones piratas de color gris con rayas y unas botas que mamá me había prestado de piel de color granate con tacón de aguja. Me puse unos aros que me habían regalado mis padres hacía dos navidades eran de oro blanco y me puse el abrigo. Mamá frunció el ceño mientras que recogía la mesa.

- Cariño, estás encantadora- dijo mi padre.

- ¿Y encima te parece bien que se valla, el día de Navidad?- dijo mi madre enfadada.

- Marion, Hermione ya es una mujercita y ella sabrá lo que quiere hacer. Además con las notas que ha traído, bien merece un poco de diversión con sus amigos. No creo que la idea de unas Navidades perfectas sean con los carcamales de sus padres.

- Vosotros no sois unos carcamales. Me voy. Draco ya debe estar fuera esperándome.

Y me fui sin que mi madre tuviera tiempo de replicar. Como esperaba, Draco estaba afuera esperándome para aparecernos juntos en la casa de los Potter en Godric's Hollow. Draco había pasado la noche hasta entonces en Hogwarts. Él se había quedado en el castillo, el pobre no tiene familia. Sus padres murieron en la batalla. Yél lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Harry. Llamamos a la puerta y un sonriente Harry nos abrió la puerta.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijimos Draco y yo a la vez.

- Feliz Navidad, pasad, pasad.

Harry me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y desapareció escaleras arriba con mi abrigo, mi bolso y el abrigo de Draco. En seguida fuimos abordados por Ginny. Ginny estaba increíblemente guapa con su pelo recogido en un moño y un vestido de color negro con aires de los años 60. Se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Draco y nos llevó hasta la esquina donde estaban Ron y Luna charlando. Harry no tardó en añadirse a nosotros. Estaba guapísimo con el pelo engominado, pantalones vaqueros y camisa blanca. Harry puso en mi mano un vasito de ponche y seguimos charlando. El tema principal de nuestras discusiones eran las Olimpiadas que se iban a celebrar durante el verano. Ese verano sería muy ajetreado para todos nosotros.

- Hola chicos, qué tal la estáis pasando- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Lillian Potter estaba hermosísima y elegante como siempre que la había visto. Llevaba su larguísima melena suelta y se la veía muy sedosa. Llevaba un vestido camisero de punto, con largo hasta la rodilla. Lo adornaba un cinto de charol y unos zapatos de color negro a juego con el vestido de tacón de aguja que no entendía cómo podía mantener el equilibrio sobre ellos. Llevaba un juego de pendientes y colgante de oro blanco con lo que debían de ser rubíes tallados en forma cuadrada

- Genial- dijimos todos a la vez.

- Hermione, me alegro de que vinieras. ¿Tus padres te permitieron venir?

- Mi padre sí, dice que me merezco un poco de diversión después de un trimestre tan agotador. Pero mi madre estaba un poco enfadada. Ya se le pasará.

- Bueno, tú siéntete como en tu casa ¿vale? Bueno chicos, os dejo…

La fiesta transcurría normal. Nosotros estábamos sentados en nuestra esquina jugando al Trivial Mágico. Íbamos por parejas. Ginny y Draco tenían el queso de color rosa, a pesar de que Draco había resoplado como si se tratase de un dragon echando humo. Ron y Luna eran el amarillo y Harry y yo el azul.

- Harry Potter y Hermione Granger jugando por el quesito verde…- Ginny era la "locutora"

- ¡Oh! Esa no vale, seguro que Potter se la sabe- acotó Draco.

- Quieres callarte Malfoy- gruñó Ginny- Mencione al menos cinco razas de dragones. ¡Tiempo!

- Bola de fuego Chino, Galés Verde Común, Hocicorto Sueco, Colacuérno Húngaro- dijo Harry enumerando las razas de dragones que habían sido elegidas para la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos- Y… Ridegeback Noruego- En honor de "Norberta", la dragona de Hagrid.

- ¡Correcto!- dijo una voz metálica y anodina salida del tablero.

Harry y yo chocamos una mano. Íbamos ganando. Draco y Ron por supuesto que estaban bastante picados por que iban perdiendo.

- ¡Oh! Por favor, yo también hubiera sabido esa- dijo Ron.

- Es injusto, Potter tiene ventaja al contar con Hermione, ella se está entrenando para las Olimpiadas…- dijo Draco.

- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!- dijo Luna- Queréis dejar de ser tan picajosos. Muy bien chicos. Herms, toma el quesito verde.

Justo en ese momento el tintineo de una copa nos llamó la atención. James Potter era el que había hecho sonar la copa.

- Harry, ven aquí- dijo James y Harry sorprendido se levantó de mi lado y fue hacia su padre.

Nosotros nos pusimos de pie para observar la escena. James pasó a Harry un brazo por encima de los hombros y no pude dejar de apreciar el asombroso parecido entre ambos. Era casi como si se estuvieran mirando en un espejo, solo que con unos cuantos años de diferencia.

- Lilly y yo tenemos una noticia que anunciaros- dijo pasando su otro brazo por los hombros de su esposa- Sin más preámbulos, la noticia es que vamos a tener otro hijo.

James estaba exultante de felicidad. Se le podía ver en los ojos. Todos los demás nos quedamos sorprendidos. Aunque las felicitaciones empezaron a recaer sobre ellos en seguida.

- ¡Oh! Y va a ser una niña- dijo James.

- ¿Y cómo la vais a llamar?- preguntó Remus.

- Que elija Harry el nombre.

Un sonriente Harry se acercó a nosotros para recibir nuestras felicitaciones.

- ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?- preguntó Ginny.

- No se todavía… tengo que pensarlo… tiene que ser un nombre bonito…

Y seguimos jugando la partida al Trivial. Partida que ganamos Harry y yo para disgusto de Ron y Draco.

- ¡Os echamos la revancha!- dijo Ron.

- Otro día amigos- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie- Me apetece tomar un poco el aire, ¿Me acompañas Herms?

- Por supuesto.

Subimos a su habitación. Su habitación era más bien pequeñita, pero perfecta. Su cama estaba llena de abrigos. Me dio el mio. Saqué de mi bolso la bufanda de color rojo, los guantes y el gorro. Volvimos a bajar y salimos de la casa. Comenzamos a caminar alejándonos de la casa. Íbamos en silencio. Cuando doblamos la primera esquina Harry me tomó de la mano. Aún así, a pesar de que llevábamos nuestros guantes, pude notar el calor de su mano sobre la mia. Y el corazón se me puso a latir como loco. Cuando llegamos al cementerio me sentí ligeramente decepcionada. Harry se detuvo sobre una tumba en la que apenas se leía la inscripción. Se agachó a su lado y yo hice lo mismo. Entonces pude leer lo que ponía "Ignotus Peverell" y había también un símbolo extraño.

- Las reliquias de la Muerte- dijo Harry como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos- La varita de Saúco, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad.

- Cuando me lo contaste, en la torre de Astronomía, esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No me podía creer que la fábula fuese cierta.

- Volvamos a casa, te estás quedando helada.

- No, estoy bien. Solo tengo entumecida la cara… nada más.

- En eso creo que puedo ayudarte- dijo Harry de repente.

Yo no dije nada. Solamente le miré con expresión como diciendo "Anda ya, te estás marcando un farol". Pero antes de que me diera cuenta me había cogido por las mejillas y sus labios estaban en contacto con los mios. Inmediatamente empecé a notar un pequeño desmayo, notaba las piernas de mantequilla. Y un intensísimo calor recorría todo mi cuerpo naciendo en mis labios.

- ¿Así mejor?- dijo Harry separándose un poco de mi. Notaba que las mejillas me ardían.

- Creo que todavía no es suficiente- dije juntando de nuevo sus labios a los mios.

No soy capaz de decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí parados, besándonos. Solo se que cuando nos separamos notaba que el corazón se me iba a salir en cualquier momento de su lugar y respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo único que le pedí a Papá Noel en mi carta?- preguntó Harry.

- ¿No crees que estás un poco mayorcito para escribir carta a papá Noel?

- Pedí a alguien a quien poder regalarle esto.

Y de repente se sacó del bolsillo una pulsera. Ginny y Luna tenían una como esa. Estaban muy de moda. A las chicas les gustaba porque había miles de abalorios que podías ponerle personalizando así tu propia pulsera. La mia tenía bolitas de color rosa, y abalorios de plata. Una flor, el símbolo del yin yang, una estrella, un bolso, un corazón, un molino, una maleta, el número 13 y la luna. De repente empecé a notar que los ojos se me empañaban

- Si no te gusta siempre puedes echarle la culpa a Ginny, ella la escogió- dijo Harry.

- No, me encanta, gracias Harry… muchas gracias.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras que yo intentaba no ponerme a llorar como una cursi idiota. Harry me puso la pulsera en la muñeca y caminamos hacia su casa de nuevo.

- A ver, entiendo el por qué de casi todos los simbolos… pero… ¿Por qué un molino, una estrella y una luna?

- Yo quería la torre Eiffel. Ginny me dijo que tu ciudad favorita era París, pero el molino era lo más parecido, por el Moulin Rouge. ¿Y en serio la luna y la estrella no te recuerda a nada?

- Oh, es cierto, la noche en la torre de astronomía. No te tenías que haber tomado tantas molestias Harry…

- Cállate tonta- dijo rodeándome con un brazo.

Fuimos charlando todo el camino hasta su casa. Cuando entramos dentro solo quedaban Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco y Lillian, James, Tonks, Remus y Sirius.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya- le dije a Harry en un susurro.

- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?- preguntó con cara de pena.

- Mañana me quiero levantar temprano.

- Para abrir los regalos.

- No, voy a prepararle el desayuno a mis padres, a ver si así mamá se contenta conmigo.

- Te acompaño arriba a coger tu bolso.

Subimos las escaleras y nada más traspasar la puerta Harry me rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme. Yo sentía que me derretía como mantequilla al sol en un día de verano. Pero tenía que irme. Así que cogí mi bolso y volvimos a bajar. Me despedí de todos, les agradecí a los Potter la invitación y les felicité por el bebé que estaban esperando. Y me fui. Cuando llegué a casa, mis padres ya estaban en la cama. Lo agradecí porque cuando me miré al espejo me sorprendí de mi misma. Era incapaz de quitarme de la cara la sonrisa de bobalicona y toda yo parecía irradiar una secreta felicidad. La clase de felicidad que solo produce el saberte correspondida por el chico que amas.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: EL SEGUNDO BESO

**HOLA A TODOS!! AQUÍ RACHEL DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO DESDE PONFERRADA. HOY VOY A ACTUALIZAR DOS CAPÍTULOS QUE TENÍA GUARDADOS EN LA RECAMARA, JA, JA, JA. **

**¿OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO EL FIC? COMO NO ME DEJÁIS REVIEWS... POR FA... ESCRIBIDME! AUNQUE SEA PA PONERME VERDE POR DESTROZAR LA HISTORIA.**

**BESOS A TODOS. SE OS QUIERE.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: EL SEGUNDO BESO**

"**Con estos ojos hambrientos**

**Una mirada hacia ti y no puedo ocultar**

**Que tengo ojos hambrientos**

**Siento la magia entre tú y yo"**

_**B.S.O. Dirty Dancing: Hungry eyes**_

El despertador me sacó de mi sueños. Lo apagué palpando debajo de mi almohada. Lo había metido debajo de la almohada porque no quería despertar a mis padres. Abrí los ojos y casi inmediatamente una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Aparté las sábanas de mi cama. Me puse en pie y fui hacia la ventana para abrir. Levanté la persiana despacio intentando no hacer mucho ruido y abrí una rendija la ventana para que la habitación se ventilase después de la noche. Entré en mi baño y me aseé, me lavé la cara para acabar de despertar. Después me puse unos leggings y una camiseta de manga larga. Con las pantuflas puestas bajé a la cocina. Tuve que pasar por el salón y vi bajo el arbol la grandísima pila de regalos que había. No les presté demasiada atención. Cuando era niña me levantaba indecentemente temprano y me pasaba horas mirándolos. Ahora ya no lo hacía. Me lavé las manos y me quité los anillos y la pulsera. Al verla otra sonrisa de completa felicidad llenó mi cara. Me puse a cocinar. No era que se me diera especialmente bien, pero me defendía y desde luego sabía preparar un desayuno. Preparé huevos revueltos con una pizca de ajo y perejil, bacon a la plancha (por eso de las grasas y el colesterol de papá), salchichas, pan frito, tomates al grill y el te con leche de todos los días. Preparé la mesa con todas las cosas y subí a la habitación de mis padres para llamarles. Mi padre estaba despierto pero mamá empezó a rezongar. Finalmente tras unos diez minutos bajaron a la cocina. Mamá abrió los ojos como platos al ver el desayuno sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Hermione?- preguntó.

- Como ayer me fui, pues quería compensaros. Después podemos abrir los regalos.

- La abuela nos ha invitado a comer- dijo mamá de repente- Nos ha comprado regalos a todos.

Lo bueno de tener que ir a comer a casa de la abuela era que sería una buena escusa para quedar con Harry y darle su regalo. Me senté en mi lugar y me eché el te con leche en mi taza de todos los días de color rosa con mi nombre. Me serví huevos revueltos con bacon, salchichas y tostadas cuando mamá me cogió la muñeca.

- ¿Y esa pulsera?- preguntó mamá.

- ¡Ah!, es el regalo de Navidad de Harry- dije intentando quitarle importancia aunque no pude evitar ponerme colorada

- Por eso tenías tanto empeño en ir anoche a casa de los Potter ¿ehh?- dijo mi padre guiñándome un ojo.

- No sabía que me la iba a regalar.

- No, si lo decía por Harry, no por la pulsera- aclaró papá.

Los dos se miraron con entendimiento y yo quería que la tierra me tragase. Después de desayuno fuimos al salón a abrir los regalos. Mis padres me regalaron mil cosas, ropa, libros, algo de joyería, lo de siempre. Después de abrir los regalos y llevarlos a mi habitación para colocarlos en su lugar, me tuve que vestir para ir a casa de la abuela. Lo bueno de ir a la casa de la abuela era que vivía muy cerca de "El Caldero Chorreante", por lo tanto del mundo mágico. Me di una ducha y me envolví en mi albornoz mientras que escogía la ropa que iba a llevar. Pasaba mi dedo por mi ropa como lo hacía por los lomos de los libros cuando buscaba un libro en cuestión en la biblioteca. Había decidido ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey, solo que no sabía cuáles. Estaba en medio del dilema entre decidirme por el jersey de ochos de color crema o el peludito de color chocolate cuando una neblina plateada entró por mi ventana. De pronto se reunió formando un ciervo. Y de repente empezó a hablar con la voz de Harry.

- Hola preciosa- dijo el ciervo.

- Hola Harry.

- Me muero por verte de nuevo… ¿Podemos salir esta tarde?

- ¿Se trata de una cita?

- Si tú quieres, sí.

- Está bien.

- ¿Dónde nos vemos? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte a casa?

- Voy a ir a comer a casa de mi abuela, en Londres.

- Genial, entonces nos encontramos en el caldero chorreante

Entonces el ciervo se esfumó y se fue como se había ido. Mis planes en cuanto a qué ponerme variaron drásticamente. Me puse los pantalones blancos metidos por dentro de las botas camperas de piel de color marrón, una camiseta de color gris jaspeado de cuello anto y encima un jersey con escote tunecino también de color gris y largo. Me puse la trenka austriaca de color negro que me habían regalado mis padres. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta después de alisarlo con la poción que Ginny me había pasado y a golpe de varita. Me puse unos pendientes discretos y cogí el bolso. Mamá y papá ya estaban preparados cuando bajé al salón. Salimos de casa y nos subimos en el coche. El viaje hasta Londres lo pasé leyendo uno de mis libros nuevos. Cuando llegamos a casa de la abuela era casi la hora de comer. Para mi total disgusto toda mi familia estaba allí. Mi tía Jennifer, mi tío Patrick y mis primas Marlene y Bridget.

- ¿Qué tal pasásteis la Nochebuena, niñas?- preguntó la abuela.

- A Hermione no se le ocurrió otra cosa que salir después de cenar- dijo con reencor mi madre.

- Marly también salió… son jóvenes, hermanita, hay que dejarlas disfrutar- dijo la tía Jenny.

- ¿Y vais a salir después de la comida?- preguntó de nuevo la abuela.

- Sí- dijimos Marly y yo a la vez.

Nos miramos y reímos. Las dos teníamos nuestros respectivos compromisos. La abuela había preparado un almuerzo digno de la reina. Y después de la comida preparó una gigantesca tarta de galleta y chocolate, su especialidad. Como sobró más de la mitad, cogió y la partió en dos y la mitad se la dio a Marly y la otra mitad a mi (sobra decir que me encanta el chocolate)para que nos la llevásemos a casa.

- Comedla toda. Que estáis muy delgaduchas- dijo la abuela.

Y después de la comida nos dimos los regalos. La abuela me regaló un libro y un perfume "Beyond Paradise" de "Estee Lauder". El libro se titula "Twilight" y es de una tal Stephenie Meyer. Después de repartir los regalos tanto Marlene como yo, aprovechamos para escaparnos de las garras de la abuela y nuestros padres.

- Bueno, ¿Y tú donde quedaste?

- En Charing Cross.

- Te acompaño, cogeré allí el metro.

Maldije por lo bajo pero empezamos a caminar juntas hacia la parada de metro. Una vez allí Marlene me dijo que no podía esperar conmigo, que tenía que coger el metro. Yo le dije que no se preocupase, que estaría bien y entonces me escabullí para ir hacia "El caldero Chorreante". Estaba a rebosar de gente pero en seguida divisé a Harry sentado en la barra con Hagrid.

- Hola Harry, Hola Hagrid- dije cuando llegué donde él.

Harry y yo nos miramos sonrientes pero ninguno de los dos optó por acortar la distancia.

- ¿Tomas algo, Hermione?- preguntó Hagrid.

- No, pero gracias igualmente.

- ¿Fue muy abundante la comida navideña?- dijo Harry.

- Mi abuela se ha propuesto cebarme a base de tarta de chocolate y galleta.

Tanto Hagrid como Harry rieron. Harry apuró la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba tomando sin que Hagrid se diese cuenta.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie- Nos vemos, Hagrid.

- Por supuesto, divertiros.

Y Harry y yo salimos finalmente de "El Caldero Chorreante". Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Los dos íbamos en silencio. Creía que después de confesarnos nuestros sentimientos todo sería coser y cantar. Pero era posible que en esos momentos estuviera sintiendo mayor vergüenza que si el día anterior no hubiese sucedido nada. Me daba vergüenza hasta mirarle a la cara. Acabamos en la parada de metro de Tottemham Court Rd. Nos subimos en el metro y nos bajamos en la estación de "Hyde Park corner". Había estado anteriormente en el Hyde Park con mi prima Marlene y dos de sus amigas. El Hyde Park era grande y bonito. Recordé aquel primer día en el que pisé el terreno de este famoso parque. Era verano y a pesar de ser verano había unas nubes densas que cada poco soltaban una descarga de lluvia. En cambio aquel día de Diciembre hacía sol. Hacía también frío, pero se estaba bien caminando por allí. El sol iluminaba con una luz débil y mortecina. Harry y yo apenas intercambiamos unas pocas palabras tensas y distantes. De repente mi corazón empezó a nublarse con la duda ¿Y si estaba empezando a arrepentirse de lo que había pasado entre nosotros?. Caminamos sin rumbo fijo alrededor del lago, entrando también en los jardines de Kensington. Pasando por la estatua de Peter Pan que tanto me había llamado la atención cuando estuve en el verano. En el Hyde Park hay un arbol que es muy famoso. Es más bien bajito y las hojas llegan hasta el suelo formando una especie de cúpula. Entramos dentro por un pequeño hueco. Era como entrar en otro universo completamente diferente. Nos miramos a los ojos. Es curioso lo íntima que puede llegar a ser una mirada cuando abres tu alma y tu corazón a otra persona.

- Cuando te veo, me tiembla todo, Herms. Me miras a los ojos como ahora y me matas- dijo Harry posando su mano sobre mi mejilla- Te amo con cada centímetro de mi piel, te amo con locura mi amor.

Yo estaba como atontada, como anestesiada. Parecía que todo me sucedía a cámara lenta. Así vi cómo poco a poco Harry se iba inclinando sobre mi. Hasta que sus labios capturaron los mios y nos fundimos en un beso y un abrazo. Una indiscreta lágrima de felicidad resbaló por mi mejilla. Nunca me había sentido tan querida como con él. Nunca me había sentido como una princesa, y él conseguía hacerme sentir así.

- Bueno… dime algo- dijo él.

- Yo… ehhh… yo…- empecé a balbucear.

Aquel era, posiblemente el momento más importante de mi corta vida y era incapaz de decir nada coherente. Pero Harry, por el contrario me sonrió con ternura y me cogió por las mejillas haciendo que mis ojos se enfrentaran a los suyos. Sentí que perdía el mundo de vista sumergida en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

- Te voy a hacer una pregunta más sencilla… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¡Sí!- dije antes de lanzarme a su cuello.

Harry perdió ligeramente el equilibrio pero no se cayó. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos y nos reímos. Continuamos nuestro paseo, pero esta vez abrazados o cogidos de la mano. Las dudas se desvanecieron como humo a cada beso, a cada palabra de amor, a cada caricia. Me sentía como si pudiera tocar las estrellas con los dedos. Cuando salimos del parque comenzaba a oscurecer.

- Por aquí cerca, un colega mio tiene un pub. ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos a tomar algo?.

Yo simplemente asentí. Estaba completamente de acuerdo en ir a un lugar donde poder estar un poco más caliente. El bar se llamaba "Copacabana" y estaba a un cuarto de hora caminando. La barra estaba según entrabas a la izquierda, a la derecha había unas cuantas mesas y al fondo una pista de baile donde unas diez personas bailaban al ritmo de música latina. En la barra había dos chicas y un chico. El chico era de color, alto, con el pelo rizado y encrespado. Harry y él se saludaron.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ojos que te ven, Potter!

- No había podido venir porque algunos estudiamos.

- ¡Oh sí, lo olvidaba! ¿Y quién es esta bella damisela?- dijo acercándose a mi.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lee, Hermione Granger, Herms, este es Lee Jordan.

- Encantada- dije sonriendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Reservame un baile, preciosidad.

- ¡Eeehhhh! Manos quietas, Lee, que es mi novia- dijo Harry.

- ¡Oh!, usted perdone señor Potter. ¿Qué tomáis? Invita la casa.

Pedimos refrescos. Cuando nos los puso Harry y yo fuimos hacia la pista. Yo había pedido una cocacola y Harry cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿A qué sabe esa cosa?

- No me lo puedo creer… ¿nunca has probado la cocacola?

- No- dijo Harry enrojeciendo.

- Pruébala ahora mismo.

Le di a Harry la botella de cocacola. Dio un trago y puso una cara muy extraña, supongo que sería al notar las burbujas. Pero después hizo gesto como que le gustaba. Harry y yo nos pusimos a bailar. Yo no es que fuese una experta en bailes latinos, pero no se me daba mal. Harry en cambio… era evidente que el baile no era lo suyo. Estaba intentando enseñarle a mover los pies con un poco de soltura cuando de repente me agarró por la cintura, aprentándome contra él con fuerza para besarme. Estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo con él, un mundo me que encantaba. Me rodeó con los brazos por el cuello mientras que enzarzábamos nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas en un beso apasionado que me quitaba el aliento, pero no quería parar.

- ¡No!

- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

Nos separamos un poco y miramos a nuestro lado. Allí estaban Ron y Ginny con caras de perplejidad, parpadeando como si lo que acababan de ver no estuviese pasando realmente.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo Harry reaccionando rápidamente y separándose de mi.

- Hola- dijo Ginny con esa sonrisa pícara suya.

- ¿Hay alguna explicación racional a que os estuviérais sorbiendo las gargantas?- preguntó Ron.

- ¡Ron!- dijo Ginny.

- ¡Hey qué pasa chicos!- dijo Neville que llegaba con Luna.

- Yo… os quería decir algo- dijo Harry con seriedad. Acto seguido me cogió de la mano. Nos miramos unos segundos y sonreímos- Hermione y yo estamos saliendo.

Reaccionaron como no era capaz de imaginarme. Se lanzaron sobre nosotros repartiendo besos y abrazos y felicitaciones. Estuvimos al menos dos horas en el pub de Lee Jordan y después decidimos ir a comer unas hamburguesas a un McDonalds cercano antes de irnos a casa. Harry y yo fuimos a pedir todo a la barra. Volvimos con un par de bandejas cargadas hasta los topes de comida y bebida.

- ¡Ey! Tíos… tomad… tenéis que probar esto- dijo Harry pasándoles su cocacola gigante a Ron y a Draco.

Pusieron caras raras al igual que Ginny y Luna. Cuando acabamos de cenar nos levantamos. Ginny, Luna y yo fuimos al cuarto de baño antes de irnos. Cuando me iba a lavar las manos me miré en el espejo. Nunca me había visto con una sonrisa como aquella. Jamás me había sentido así de feliz. Ginny me miró a través del espejo sonriendo, y no dijo nada. Luna tampoco hizo ningún tipo de comentario.

- ¿Cómo vais a iros a casa?- preguntó Harry.

- Por polvos flu. Tenemos que llegar al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Luna.

- ¿Y tú Hermione?- preguntó Neville.

- Me desapareceré desde allí.

Fuimos a la parada de metro más cercana y volvimos a Charing Cross. Una vez en el caldero chorreante los chicos nos dejaron un poco de espacio para despedirnos.

- ¿Podemos vernos mañana?- dijo Harry.

- Sí- contesté rápidamente- Pero antes de que te vayas, tengo algo para ti.

Rebusqué en mi bolso la cajita pequeña que había guardado con tanto celo en la mesilla de noche de mi cuarto. Harry lo abrió sorprendido. Le había comprado una pulsera de acero y plata. Harry sonrió de esa forma que solamente él sabe hacer, me cogió de las mejillas y me besó apasionadamente.

- Me encanta…- dijo él.

- Pues no estaba segura de qué comprarte. Pero la vi en una tienda y me pareció que te podría gustar.

- Gracias, me encanta.

Entonces me volvió a besar una y otra vez hasta que finalmente decidí que tenía que irme. Mi madre me miró con cara extraña por haber llegado tan tarde pero no dijo nada. Estaba de vacaciones y no me podía reprochar sobre la hora a la que llegaba.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: TODO IRÁ BIEN

**HOLA DE NUEVO! AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE HOY**

**ANTES DE NADA QUERÍA DECIR ALGO. ESTE ES UN CAPÍTULO HOMENAJE A CUATRO PERSONAS QUE ILUMINARON LOS MOMENTOS MÁS OSCUROS DE MI ADOLESCENCIA. ESAS CUATRO PERSONAS SON Y ERAN UN GRUPO DE MÚSICA LLAMADO TAKE THAT. EN ESTE CAPÍTULO TENEMOS COMO ESTRELLA INVITADA A GARY BARLOW.**

**SIENTO SI A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTA ESTE CAPÍTULO O NO LE PARECE BIEN. ERA ALGO QUE SENTÍA QUE TENÍA QUE HACER. LO HE HECHO CON TODO EL CARIÑO Y EL RESPETO QUE SOLAMANETE PUEDE TENER UN FAN. (HACIA TAKE THAT Y HARRY POTTER, POR SUPUESTO)**

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!!**

**-(TRABAJANDO EN NUEVOS FIC)-**

**BESOS. SE OS QUIERE**

**CAPÍTULO 10: TODO IRÁ BIEN**

"**Esto es de cuento de hadas, de bellas historias que**

**Escritas dicen que su cuerpo es el de el angel que calló del cielo**

**Y juran que visto de cerca se les hace eterno sin saber**

**Que yo soy el guardián que cuidará de él, escuchando tantos te quiero**

**Y por ella yo me arranco hasta la piel**

**La mente se dispara, se me arranca el corazón**

**Escucha vida mía que tengo que decirte**

**Si el sol brilla es porque tú se lo pides"**

_**Alex Casademunt: Jugándome la vida entera**_

Aquello que sentía oprimirme el pecho era lo más parecido a la felicidad pura y dura que había sentido jamás. Volvía a tener una familia, iba a tener una hermana, tenía unos amigos estupendos y una novia preciosa y maravillosa ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?. Tenía todo aquello que siempre había soñado. Lo tenía todo. Hacía una semana que Hermione había aceptado ser mi novia y me sentía henchido de felicidad, como si estuviera colgado de las nubes continuamente. Y en ese estado casi catatónico nada malo podía alcanzarme. Andaba por casa con una sonrisa permanente pintada en la cara Y cuando estaba con ella… simplemente era maravillosa. Era dulce, era simpática, era divertida, era cariñosa… y cuando me besaba todo mi cuerpo se ponía loco. La amaba con todo mi corazón y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso. La mañana del día de Nochevieja me levanté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bajé las escaleras trotando mientras canturreaba. En la cocina me encontré a papá, a mamá, a Sirius, a Tonks, a Remus y a Teddy.

- Buenos días mamá- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- Buenos días a ti también Jen- dije ponsando mi mano sobre el vientre de mamá- Buenos días papá- le di un beso también- Buenos días Sirius.

- ¡A mi ni se te ocurra besuquearme!- dijo Sirius.

- Pues yo sí quiero que me besuquees- dijo Tonks. Se puso en pie y nos dimos dos besos.

Teddy se deshizo de los brazos opresores de Remus y echó a correr, todavía de forma bastante torpe hacia mi para agarrarme la pierna y no soltarme. Cuando me senté, lo cogí para sentarlo en mis rodillas.

- ¿Y a qué viene tal despliegue de alegría mañanera?- dijo Sirius fingiéndose ofendido aunque con un destello de diversión en su mirada.

- ¡Deja en paz a Harry!- dijo mamá.

- Está enamorado…- murmuró papá por lo bajo.

- Eso ya lo sabía… de esa chica con nombre raro… ah, sí, Hermione- dijo Sirius- ¿Hay alguna novedad que deba saber ahijado?

- No…- dije seriamente pero no pude contener la sonrisa por mucho tiempo- salvo por el hecho de que me quiere tanto como yo a ella y que desde el día de Navidad estamos saliendo juntos.

- ¡Pero eso es estupendo Harry!- exclamó Tonks.

- Me gusta Hermione, tiene algo que me gusta- dijo mamá

- Será porque las freakys de los estudios se reconocen entre sí- dijo Sirius con sorna.

- ¡¡Ehhhh!!- exclamamos mamá y yo a la vez.

- Hermione y mamá no son unas freakys, son inteligentes…- maticé

- Para que veas, Black- dijo mamá.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y los demás rieron. Aunque a mamá parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia que la llamase freaky. Después del desayuno cogí mi escoba y salí a volar. Todos los días entrenaba Quidditch, con o sin Ron y Ginny.

La mañana del día de Nochevieja después de desayunar mi madre me envió derecha a limpiar mi habitación. No estaba muy descolocada, lo justo, pero mi madre era una maniática del orden. A la tarde mamá me había cogido vez para ir a la peluquería. Sabía que íbamos a salir esa noche pero Harry no hacía más que darme largas y decirme que era una sorpresa, que no preguntase. Y yo me moría de la curiosidad. Pero igualmente sabía que me iba a gustar la sorpresa.

- ¡¡Hermione, teléfonoooo!!- gritó mi madre desde la sala de estar.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y me lancé sobre el teléfono. Mamá me miró con y una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Sí?- dije.

- Hola guapa- dijo Harry del otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola ¿Desde donde llamas?

- Desde una cabina. Ya sabes que en casa no tenemos teléfono. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

- Claro, tú solo recógeme a las ocho.

Mis padres tenían una cena importante en la universidad. Yo no había querido asistir. Los Potter me habían invitado a cenar en su casa, pero Harry había acudido a mi rescate. Y había ideado una noche perfecta para los dos. La mayoría de la tarde estuve en la peluquería, alisándome el pelo, depilándome o haciéndome la manicura. Pero cuando salí de allí estaba perfecta. Mamá también había ido. Solamente podía imaginar la cara que iba a poner Harry cuando me viese. Al llegar a casa me encerré en mi cuarto para empezar a prepararme. Había comprado un vestido increíblemente bonito y elegante. Era de color turquesa, de tirantes, con bordado en pedreria y corto por medio muslo. Me sentaba genial. Me puse sujetador sin tirantes, un diminuto tanga y medias. Me cepillé el pelo con cuidado. Después me senté en mi tocador y empecé a maquillarme. Después me puse el juego de pendientes y colgante que mamá me había comprado. Tenía una lágrima de color celeste. Había acabado justo de ponerme los pendientes cuando llamaron a la puerta. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran las ocho ya. Segundos después mi padre estaba llamando a la puerta de mi habitación.

Mi vida, Harry te está esperando abajo- dijo él.

Dile que me de cinco minutos…

Me eché colonia, mi colonia favorita, Halloween de Jesús del Pozo. Después cogí la cartera que había comprado para llevar cuatro cosas. Era de color azul. Me calcé los zapatos de tacón que me hacían unas piernas interminables. Me puse la bufanda, los guantes y me puse el abrigo negro. Antes de bajar fui a la habitación de mi madre.

Mami… ya me voy- dije.

A ver… qué guapa estás hija…- dijo mamá con orgullo.

No te doy un beso porque te pinto, chao mamu.

La cara de Harry fue bastante cómica. Se quedó mirándome, pestañeando con fuerza como si pensara que se lo estaba imaginando

- Hola papu. ¿Nos vamos Harry?- dije sonriendo con esa nueva sonrisa que tenía cargada de felicidad.

- Pasadlo bien, chicos, Ah, Harry, cuídamela.

- Descuide señor Granger- dijo Harry.

Los dos salimos de casa. Me agarró de la mano y amparados en la oscuridad nos desaparecimos. Aparecimos en un callejón de Londres. Comenzamos a caminar y unos minutos después nos encontramos de frente en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Londres. Era el "Café de París"

- Pero Harry… esto debe ser carísimo- dije en un susurro.

- Tengo mis contactos. Sirius no es tan terrible como parece, cuando quiere.

Entramos en el Café. En el hall había una chica vestida de gala con un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón de aguja.

- ¿Su reserva por favor?

- Harry James Potter.

- Ah, sí, señor y señora Potter.

Mi cara en ese momento fue de completa incredulidad. Harry ahogó una risita nerviosa. La chica nos quitó los abrigos. No pude dejar de notar la cara de sorpresa de Harry, ni de que mientras nos acompañaban a la mesa no dejaba de mirarme de reojo.

- En un momento les atenderán- dijo la chica y se fue.

Harry se quedó mirando para mi fíjamente.

- Siento lo de señora Potter… seguro que es una broma pesada de Sirius. Tiene un sentido del humor bastante peculiar.

- ¿Me vas a contar a quién has tenido que sobornar para conseguir esta mesa en este lugar?

- Sirius fue cantante en su época jóven, conoce al dueño de esto. Vino a cantar muchas veces. Creo que estudiaron juntos en Hogwarts o algo así…

- Así que Sirius fue un cantante famoso… ¿Quién lo iba a decir no?

- Azkaban es lo que tiene. Desmejora mucho.

- Entonces… ¿No me vas a decir si te gusta mi vestido?. Ya que tú tenías una sorpresa para mi, yo también quería tener una sorpresa para ti…

- Pues me has sorprendido… te miro… y no te conozco… estás tan… mujer… tan hermosa… Estás preciosa.

Justo en ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por un camarero inoportuno. El restaurante fue llenándose poco a poco hasta que estuvieron todas las mesas abarrotadas de gente. La cena fue exquisita y maravillosa. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma tan especial.

- ¿No se enfadará Ron porque decidiste pasar la nochevieja conmigo en lugar de con ellos?- dije.

- Que se enfade, me da igual. Tú eres más importante.

Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja y él me cogió la mano por encima de la mesa. Mientras que miles de mariposas se instalaban en mi estómago. Entonces un hombre moreno, de mediana estatura embutido en un traje de marca subió al escenario. Era el dueño de aquel lugar, deseaba que hubieramos disfrutado de la cena, etc…

- Como guinda especial al pastel, contamos con la presencia de un viejo amigo. No es por que sea viejo, pero somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía dejar pasar la ocasión de que nos cantase unas pocas canciones… Con todos ustedes Gary Barlow.

Y allí estaba él. No conocía a Gary Barlow ni a Take That hasta que llegué a Inglaterra. Mi prima Marlene me habló de ellos y me hizo escuchar su último cd "Beautiful World". Fue un flechazo en toda regla. Al día siguiente estaba en la tienda de discos haciéndome con todos los discos de Take That y de Gary Barlow. No es que fuese una fan histérica, pero me gustaban mucho. Gary era, en mi opinión el que mejor había resistido el paso de los años. Estaba incluso más sexy que cuando era un crío y cantaba en Take That. Y esa noche estaba más sexy que nunca. Llevaba unos pantalones de traje y un chaleco de color negro con camisa blanca y sin corbata.

- ¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí?- pregunté con la emoción brillando en mis ojos.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no?

- Mmm… no.

- Vale lo sabía. Fue entonces cuando le pedí a Sirius a ver qué podía hacer.

Gary empezó cantando algunas de las viejas canciones de Take That, mezcladas con las nuevas, sus propias canciones en solitario… era como una restrospección sobre su carrera. Yo estaba emocionadísima y coreaba todas las canciones. Harry no podía hacer más que reír. Cuando se iba acercando la medianoche comenzaron a repartir uvas en todas las mesas y copas con Champagne. De repente bajó un reloj del techo y todos se acercaron a él para tomar las uvas. Harry y yo también lo hicimos. Comimos las uvas sin mayor problema. En cuanto todo el mundo rompió en aplausos Harry me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó. Durante un rato el pinchadiscos estuvo poniendo música. Entonces se nos acercó el hombre que había presentado a Gary.

- Tú debes ser Harry Potter ¿no?- dijo.

- Sí.

- Bienvenido- dijo dándole la mano a Harry- Sirius me dijo que vendrías. ¿Lo pasáis bien?

- Sí- dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Me alegro. ¡Eh Gary, ven aquí!

Gary había pasado un par de veces por mi lado pero a pesar de los ánimos de Harry yo no me había atrevido a acercarme a él. De repente empecé a temblar y un nudo enorme se instaló en mi estómago. Noté cómo mis mejillas empezaban a arder repentinamente.

- Este es Harry, el ahijado de Sirius.

- ¡Oh, cierto!- dijo dándole la mano a Harry- que sepas que tu padrino es un tío grande.

- Lo se- dijo Harry- Esta es Hermione… una gran admiradora de tu música.

- Encantado señorita.

Gary me cogió de la mano y me la besó. Harry no pudo evitar reir ante mi cara. Me hubiera podido derretir allí mismo

- Sirius me dijo que vendríais. Hermione… ¿Te gustaría cantar un tema conmigo?

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé inmóvil.

- Yo… no… yo… no… canto… canto… mal…- dije.

- Bobadas, es modesta.

Dudaba de que Harry me hubiera oído alguna vez cantar. Pero segundos después vi cómo Gary me proponía cantar "I'd wait for life" y me vi aceptando. Pero entonces Gary subió al escenario y comenzó cantando "Babe", una canción preciosa.

- Ahora quiero que le deis un fuerte aplauso a mi amiga Hermione que va a cantar conmigo I'd wait for life.

Me quedé inmóvil. Harry me empujó hacia el escenario. Gary me ayudó a subirme y me dio el otro micro. Entonces el pianista comenzó a tocar.

_**Gary**__**: There's a place we used to be**_

_**There's a face that I used to see.**_

Había llegado el momento. Gary me miró asintiendo con la cabeza. Yo veía a toda esa gente mirándome. Sentí que me desmayaba. Pero de repente, sacando valor de donde no lo tenía tomé el control de mi cuerpo. Aquella era una situación que no se repetiría en toda mi vida. Yo, allí, cantando con Gary Barlow, uno de mis ídolos. Así que abrí la boca y recé a todas las musas de la canción para que no me saliera ningún gallo.

_**Hermione**__**: There's a picture with you by my side**_

_**There's a moment that I want to find.**_

_**Both**__**: I don't know where to start**_

_**Or how to begin **_

_**But I know I love you still**_

_**Gary**__**: If you ever turn away**_

_**If you ever change your mind**_

_**If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb**_

_**If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop**_

_**Oh to hold you close, tonight**_

_**I'd wait for life.**_

_**Hermione**__**: There's a voice shouting inside my head**_

_**There's a space on your side of the bed**_

_**Gary**__**: There's a hope everytime there's a sound**_

_**There's a silence that's playing too loud**_

_**Both**__**: I don't know where to start**_

_**Or how to may be**_

_**But I know I love you still**_

_**Hermione**__**: If you ever turn away**_

_**If you ever change your mind**_

_**If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb**_

_**If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop**_

_**Oh to hold you close, tonight**_

_**I'd wait for life.**_

_**Hermione**__**: If I close my eyes**_

_**I'll dream a little deeper baby**_

_**Gary**__**: 'Cause you are always in my mind**_

_**Yeah, you are always in my mind… For life**_

_**Both:**__** If you ever turn away**_

_**If you ever change your mind**_

_**If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb**_

_**If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop**_

_**Oh to hold you close, tonight**_

_**I'd wait for life.**_

Cuando las últimas notas de "_I'd wait for life_" dejaron de sonar y un intenso aplauso comenzó a alzarse me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Gary me abrazó con fuerza y me dio dos besos.

- Lo has hecho genial, Hermione- dijo sonriéndome- Como si fueses profesional.

Estaba tan aturdida que me bajé del escenario para refugiarme en los brazos de Harry, muerta de vergüenza.

- Te mataré por esto- le dije a Harry desde el cuello de su camisa.

- No lo harás. Lo hiciste genial y sabes que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo disfrutaste.

- Dime que no desafiné por favor…

Harry solamente rió y me abrazó con más fuerza. Unas pocas canciones después me seguía muriendo de vergüenza pero podría soportarlo. Aquella sería una de las anécdotas que algún día les contaría a mis nietos.

- Una persona especial para mi, un viejo amigo me pidio un favor. Harry, Hermione, esto va por vosotros.

Y comenzaron a sonar las notas de su conocida canción "_Forever Love_". Harry me agarró por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar en medio de la pista. No me importaba mucho si los demás nos miraban o no. Estaba refugiada entre los brazos de Harry, a salvo en su mirada. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Harry me propuso que nos fuesemos. Por insistencia de Harry buscamos a Gary que estaba con Dawn, su mujer.

- Muchas gracias- le dije sonriendo.

- Ha sido un placer. Los amigos de Sirius son mis amigos. Eh! Harry dile a Black que se pase por casa un día, Mark estará encantado de verle. Veniros vosotros también.

- Nosotros estudiamos en un colegio internos, en el norte- dijo Harry.

- Pues venid en las vacaciones, haremos una barbacoa.

- Descuida, se lo diremos.

Buscamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Harry aprovechó que en ese momento no nos veía nadie para desaparecerse. Pero cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa.

- Harry… no estamos en Oxford.

- No. Vamos dentro.

La casa era adosada con varios pisos. Era bastante estrecha. Entramos dentro y un elfo doméstico con aspecto muy viejo salió a recibirnos.

- Bienvenido, Harry Potter.

- Hola Kreacher. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

- ¿Desean algo?

- No, puedes retirarte, Kreacher, ya me encargo yo.

El elfo hizo una especie de reverencia y se fue. La sala de aquella casa era bastante poco acogedora. En realidad lo era toda la casa. Harry me cogió de la mano y subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Entramos en una habitación estrecha y decorada de forma escueta. Había una cama con dosel, una mesita de te cerca de la ventana, una chimenea y un armario. Pero lo que lo hacía bonito y acogedor era la chimenea prendida, las velas que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación. El fragante olor a rosas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté

- En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. La casa de Sirius.

- El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

- Sí. En esta habitación dormía con Ron cuando veníamos en vacaciones. Y cuando nos escondíamos también dormía aquí.

De repente un enorme desasosiego empezó a inundarme al pensar en el propósito con que Harry había preparado todo aquello. El pánico empezó a correr por mis venas.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- me dijo Harry.

- Yo… no… no se… si… yo… si estoy preparada…- dije en un susurro.

- Perparada ¿para qué?

- Pues para eso…

- ¿Te he dado esa impresión?...- dijo Harry sorprendido- No… yo solamente quería que esta noche fuese perfecta. Solo quería despertarme a tu lado en la cama… no lo hice con esa intención.

- Perdona… qué vergüenza- dije.

- Tranquila. No haremos nada que tú no quieras. Te gustaría ponerte cómoda y que nos metiéramos en la cama…

Yo solamente asentí. Estaba profundamente emocionada. Harry me indicó donde estaba en cuarto de baño y me dijo que rebuscase en su armario lo que quisiera. No tenía mucha ropa allí. Pero pude encontrar unos boxer y una camiseta de color blanco sin mangas. Fui hacia el baño. Allí me lavé la cara para quitarme lo mejor posible el maquillaje, dado que no tenía mis potingues a mano. Me quité los pendientes y el collar y lo metí en la cartera. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y por fin me quité los tacones sentándome en el borde de la bañera. Me quité las medias y las estiré y doblé. Después me quité el vestido y el sujetador. De buena gana me hubiera dado una ducha. Pero a mamá no le hubiera hecho demasiada gracia porque se me arruinaría el peinado.Así que me puse los boxer y la camiseta. Cogí mis cosas y volví a la habitación. Dejé mi ropa sobre una silla y me lancé hacia la cama, al lado de Harry.

- Es increíble cómo te sienta esa ropa… mejor que a mi- dijo Harry.

Yo sonreí mientras me ponía colorada. Él me hizo hueco para que me acomodase sobre su pecho. Él llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta. Durante un rato estuvimos abrazados, besándonos.

- Harry…- dije finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

- Mmmm- gruñó él.

- Cuando pasado mañana volvamos a Hogwarts… seguirá siendo todo igual…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que somos muy diferentes. Tú eres el bombón del colegio y yo… yo solo soy una rata de biblioteca.

- Pero eres mi ratita de biblioteca. A mi me gustas tal y como eres. Te amo así… Nuestros amigos se alegran de que estemos juntos, ya lo has visto… y los demás están sobrando. Si nos mantenemos juntos, todo irá bien.

Yo asentí y dejé que Harry me besase en la frente. Quise con todas mis fuerzas creerle. Poco a poco el sueño nos fue venciendo y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro. Era tan feliz que me aterraba la idea de perder esa sensación tan maravillosa.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: REGRESANDO AL COLEGIO

**HOLA!. AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, UN DÍA MÁS. OS DEJO UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN. **

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, ESPERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES.**

**BESOS**

**CAPÍTULO 11: VOLVIENDO AL COLEGIO**

"**Aunque la soledad siempre ha sido mi amiga**

**Estoy poniendo mi corazón en tus manos**

**La gente dice que estoy loco y ciego**

**Arriesgándolo todo en una mirada**

**Cómo me dejaste ciego es un misterio**

**No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza**

**No me importa lo que haya escrito en tu historia**

**Mientras estés aquí conmigo"**

_**Backstreet Boys: As long as you love me**_

La locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts silbó por última vez antes de ponerse en marcha. En el andén dejábamos a nuestros familiares saludándonos con la mano, despidiéndonos. Una nueva etapa empezaba en el colegio Hogwarts. Pronto empezaríamos con las competiciones intercolegiales. Todo se precipitaría en cuanto llegásemos en dirección a los Extasis y a las Olimpiadas. Ese verano iba a ser terrible para todos nosotros. Empezaría con los Extasis, inmediatamente después de los Extasis, tendríamos que viajar a Estados Unidos si Hogwarts superaba las intercolegiales para representar a Inglaterra. Y en cuando acabasen las competiciones estaban los exámenes de acceso para las universidades y escuelas superiores. Nuestro compartimiento en el tren estaba en un inusual silencio. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Mylie todavía estaban aquejados de la resaca del día de nochevieja. Ron bebió por primera vez en su vida whisky de fuego y sobra decir que no le sentó demasiado bien. Pasada una hora de camino, Ron estaba completamente dormido, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Luna que estaba apoyada en su hombro. Ginny se apoyaba en su otro hombro. A su lado Mylie, también dormida estaba apoyada sobre Neville. Harry y yo nos miramos sonriendo. Yo perdí mi mirada en el paisaje que corría afuera del tren.

_**Flashback**_: El sol entraba a raudales entre las rendijas de la ventana cuando me desperté aquella mañana. Miré el reloj, era el mediodía. Me froté los ojos y de repente sentí mi estómago rugir. Aquello era lo que me había hecho despertarme, me moría de hambre. Me levanté de la cama y me golpeé con la pata de la cama cuando fui a rodearla. Entonces recordé que no estaba en mi cuarto. Las imágenes de la noche anterior acudieron a mi cabeza y no pude más que sonreír. Busqué la ventana y levanté la persiana. Para mi total sorpresa el cielo estaba completamente azul y el sol brillaba en lo más alto. La luz de la mañana iluminó la habitación. Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Entonces me di cuenta de que abajo había ruidos. En la cocina. Bajé las escaleras descalza sintiendo la textura de la madera vieja bajo mis pies. Entré en la cocina y vi a Harry peleándose con una sartén. Me quedé unos segundos mirándole con una sensación increíble esplotándome en el pecho. Él ni se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Así que de puntillas fui acercándome a él. Hasta que pude cogerle por la cintura y acercar mi cara a su cuello, poniéndome de puntillas.

- Qué hay de tus reflejos de buscador, Potter- dije casi en un susurro.

- No esperaba que te levantases. Iba a llevarte el desayuno-comida a la cama- dijo Harry girándose para abrazarme. Me dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- dije resuelta.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

- Un poco… ¿Tú?

- Desgraciadamente… sí… es una larga historia. ¿Quieres ser mi ayudante?

- Encantada, señor Potter- dije sonriendo.

Así que a pesar de que era más la hora de comer que de desayunar nos pusimos a preparar un suculento desayuno que no le faltaba de nada. Harry no fanfarroneaba al decir que sabía cocinar, era cierto que sabía y lo hacía muy bien. Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras desayunábamos y charlábamos, riéndonos recordando la noche anterior. Me puse completamente colorada cuando me recordó mi momento de estrellato en el escenario junto con Gary. Después del desayuno volví a la habitación para vestirme y volver a mi casa.

_**- Fin del Flashback-**_

Me sacó de mis cavilaciones el sonido de la puerta del compartimiento abriéndose. Era la mujer del carrito. Ronald al oír la puerta se despertó. Harry compró unos cuantos dulces para comer de camino a Hogwarts.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- me preguntó Harry cuando volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

- En el día de Nochevieja- dije.

- ¿Por cierto, qué fue lo que hicísteis? No os vimos el pelo- dijo Mylie.

- A ti te lo van a contar- dijo Ginny con una mirada pícara.

- Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante en Londres. Al café de París- dije.

Ellos parecían no entender nada y yo lo agradecí. Creo que Ginny seguía con sus ideas calenturientas sobre lo que había pasado entre Harry y yo, pero me daba igual. Yo no pensaba sacarle la duda. Lo que había pasado esa noche, quería que fuese algo entre Harry y yo. Algo privado y especial a partes iguales.

Lo que más odiaba de ir a Hogwarts eran los largos trayectos en tren para llegar. Me solía aburrir mortalmente. Encima la conversación de Hannah y Violet era de lo más soporífera. Me escabullí diciendo que iba a buscar a la mujer del carrito para comprar algo. Comencé a caminar por el tren adelante. De repente algo hizo detenerme a la altura de un compartimiento. Allí estaba Harry con sus amigos. Estaba dentro con esa chica nueva besándose como si el mundo fuese a acabarse si dejaban de sorberse las gargantas. La sangre me empezó a hervir de rabia. Volví al compartimiento completamente ofuscada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Hannah.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer?. Esa zorra pelo de escoba estaba besándose con mi Harry…será asquerosa…

- Cho…- dijo Hannah.

- No me va a quitar tan fácilmente a Harry, eso tenlo por seguro.

- Igual se quieren- dijo Violet.

- ¿Tú de qué parte estás?. Juro que esa… va a derramar más lágrimas que en toda su vida. Esos dos tienen los días contados juntos.

Por fin había pasado la primera semana en el colegio después de las vacaciones.Había sido una semana de locos, casi no había estado con Harry a solas entre clases, entrenamientos, más clases, maratonianas sesiones de estudio….Todo parecía jugar en nuestra contra. Y por fin había llegado el viernes pero resultaba que Harry tenía guardia con Draco en la sala de los Premios Anuales. La sala común se había quedado vacía y yo seguía allí sentada en una mesa estudiando para el equipo de Trivia. En dos semanas teníamos nuestra primera competición contra la Academia Spencer que era solamente de chicas. No hacía más que garabatear, subrayar, escribir en los apuntes. Había hecho tanto eso que ya casi me resultaba ilegible el texto original. De repente la puerta se abrió pero no entró nadie. Segundos después Harry salió de debajo de su capa.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije.

- Venir a buscarte. Draco por fin se ha ido a dormir. ¿Vienes princesa?- dijo cubriéndose de nuevo con la capa.

Yo recogí mis cosas rápido y las dejé allí colocadas, encima de una de las estanterías. Me metí debajo de la capa con Harry y salimos de la sala común. La sala de los Premios Anuales estaba en la parte alta del castillo. Era una habitación pequeña pero acogedora. Tenía una chimenea, un sofá, dos camas con dosel, una mesa con sillas… lo justo. Las cosas de Harry estaban por allí esparcidas. Nada más que cerró la puerta me cogió por la cintura.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo.

- Mmm… definitivamente le falta color rojo y amarillo.- dije sonriendo.

- Sí, ya se lo decía a Malfoy. Pero él detesta el rojo.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que se largase?

- Decirle que se largase.

Pero Harry me cogió por la cintura cargándome sobre su hombro en dirección al sofá. Por más que pataleé y supliqué no quería bajarme.

- Puedes chillar todo lo que quieras. La sala está insonorizada mágicamente. Nadie puede oirte- dijo Harry con un punto de diversión en su voz.

Me quedé tumbada en el sofá y él se tumbó a mi lado. Empezó a acariciarme los rizos y a besarme lentamente. Al principio cuando empezamos a besarnos no estaba en la cabeza de ninguno de los dos el sexo, pero nuestros cuerpos y nuestras hormonas empezaron a hablar solas. En seguida empecé a notar mi respiración acelerada, el corazón latir descontrolado. Me sentía excitada como no había estado nunca. De pronto vi cómo mis manos empezaban a desanudarle la corbata y después la camisa. No era la primera vez que veía su torso desnudo, pero sí era la primera vez que podía tocarle. Su piel era exquisitamente suave, los músculos se marcaban, firmes, por debajo de su piel. Harry cerró los ojos con gesto de placer en su cara y eso fue lo que me hizo perder la razón. No solo me conformé con acariciar su torso desnudo. En seguida comencé a besarle hasta que quedé saciada del sabor de su piel. Sus ojos se encontraron con los mios en una mirada de plena confianza el uno sobre el otro. De pronto noté la mano de Harry sobre mi cintura mientras que sacaba lentamente la camisa de dentro de mi falda. El contacto de mi piel con la suya hizo que todo el cuerpo me temblase y mi piel se erizase. Empezó a quitarme la corbata, después el jersey y por último la camisa. Harry comenzó a besarme el ombligo, comenzando a ascender hasta llegar a mi pecho. Me miró a los ojos con el deseo impregnando su mirada. Y justo entonces sucedió.

- ¡¡POTTER!! ¡¡MALFOY!! ¡¡HAY UN ALUMNO MERODEANDO POR LOS PASILLOS!!.

Harry suspiró. Parecía ligeramente decepcionado.

- Lo siento princesa- me dijo antes de besarme en los labios- Tengo que irme ¿Podrás llegar a la sala común con la capa sin que te vean?

- Sí.

Nos pusimos en pie y nos vestimos torpemente. Salimos juntos de la sala, solo que parecía que había salido solo Harry. Yo lo hice debajo de la capa. De regreso a mi habitación no dejaba de preguntarme cómo había pasado lo que había pasado. Solamente llevaba un par de semanas saliendo con Harry. Pero había algo en mi interior que me decía que era él el hombre de mi vida, ese príncipe azul con el que soñaba bajo la acacia del jardín. Y mientras que estaba con él, solamente pensaba en que quería ser suya, en que quería entregarle todo de mi. Mi alma, mi corazón, mis sentimientos, mi cuerpo… todo.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: HOGWARTS VS ACADEMIA SPENC

**HOLA!!**

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO DESPUÉS DE EL FIN DE SEMANA. ¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO A CHO DE MALA-MALÍSIMA?. A MI ME ENCANTA. LA PONDRÍA SIEMPRE EN EL PAPEL DE MALA.**

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS ETC... **

**BESOS. SE OS QUIERE. XXOO. RACHEL **

**CAPÍTULO 12: HOGWARTS VS. ACADEMIA SPENCER**

Mi vida privada se había convertido en el cotilleo oficial de Hogwarts. Incluso "_vuelapluma_" se había hecho eco de los rumores. "_Vuelapluma_" era el periódico del colegio. Nadie sabía quién lo editaba y se repartía cada dos semanas en octavillas. A mi me daba rabia porque era mucho más importante que Harry y yo nos besásemos en El Gran Comedor que las competiciones interescolares. Harry por el contrario se reía mucho de él. Y debo admitir que el editor de la publicación no dejaba títere con cabeza. Todo el mundo salía en él sin excepción. Aquella tarde estábamos en la Biblioteca. Esa mañana habían repartido el ejemplar de turno Ginny y Luna lo estaban leyendo muy interesadas.

- No se cómo podéis leer esa basura- dije.

- Lo dices porque estás pelusona porque no te han sacado a Harry y a ti en este- dijo Luna.

- ¡Yo no estoy pelusona!. No tienen por qué hablar de algo que no les incumbe.

- Admitelo, Granger, sois la novedad, ya se les pasará- dijo Ginny.

- A mi me hace gracia- sentenció Harry.

- ¡No se cómo puedes estar tan impasible!- le espeté.

- Desde que tengo once años han estado hablando de mi. Siempre sobre acontecimientos oscuros, primero lo sucedido con Quirrel. El año siguiente era el heredero de Slytherin. Al año siguiente era el objetivo de un asesino rabioso y débil porque los dementores me hacían desmayar. En cuarto fui el traidor que había metido su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Al siguiente el lunático que decía que Voldemort había vuelto. Pasé a ser "El elegido" y finalmente un proscrito. Todas esas cosas tienen una relación directa o indirecta con Voldemort. Me gusta que por una vez en mi vida hablen de algo que me hace tan feliz como no soy capaz de recordar. Así que… por mi… que hablen o escriban todo lo que quieran. Es más creo que les voy a dar motivo para un nuevo artículo.

Harry me cogió por las mejillas y me besó. Me besó de forma tan intensa que sentí que toda yo me volvía floja.

- ¡¡Bueno… bueno…!! ¡Vale ya!- dijo Ginny.

- Quiero que sepa todo el mundo que estoy locamente enamorado de esta preciosidad- dijo Harry pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros- Es mas, si supiera quién edita "Vuelapluma" le iba a conceder una entrevista para que todo el colegio supiera que eres la chica más maravillosa que existe bajo las estrellas.

Yo sentí que las mejillas empezaban a arderme. Siempre me ponía colorada cuando Harry me decía esas cosas. Sumergida en mi universo de color rosa no me podía dar cuenta de las miradas de odio que cierta Ravenclaw me enviaba a través de la biblioteca.

El día anterior a la primera competición contra otro colegio estaba a última hora sola en la biblioteca, sola con Madame Prince, la bibliotecaría. Estaba inmersa en un mar de libros y apuntes. No quería decepcionar a ninguno de mis seres queridos. Ni a mis padres, ni a mis amigos, ni a Harry, ni a McGonagall, ni a mis compañeros del equipo. Me quité las gafas y me froté la cara. Estaba cansada, pero tenía que seguir estudiando. Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en la biblioteca. Vi salir a Cho Chang de entre unas estanterías. Llevaba unos cuantos libros.

- Oh, pensaba que estaba sola- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- No- dije sorprendida porque me hablara

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado.

- Estudiar para mañana.

- ¡Oh!, es verdad, la competición contra la academia Spencer. ¿Qué tal lo lleváis?

- Bien.

- Esto… ¿Eres buena en Pociones?

- Eh… sí… sí.

- Verás… siempre se me han dado bastante mal, pero este año lo llevo particularmente mal. Quería saber si te importaría echarme una mano…

- Eh, verás Cho… es que estoy bastante ocupada entre las clases, estudiar, los entrenamientos… apenas tengo tiempo libre.

- Lo entiendo. Y querrás estar con Harry…

- Sí. Pero… las dudas que tengas… puedo echarte una mano.

- ¡Oh!¡Gracias Hermione!.

Madame Prince nos interrumpió. Diciéndonos que iba a cerrar. Recogí mis cosas y me encaminé hacia la sala común. Había mucha gente. Ron y Harry estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico. Mylie estaba ojeando "Corazón de Bruja" con Ginny. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá al lado de Harry.

- ¿Cansada?- preguntó Harry.

- Agotada.

- Has garabateado tanto en esos apuntes que lo que no se es cómo entiendes algo- dijo Ginny.

- Sí, Herms, relájate un poco- dijo Mylie.

- Sí, tenéis razón…- dije echando a un lado los libros y encogiéndome en posición fetal.

- Te toca mover, Harry- dijo Ron.

- ¿A que no sabéis qué me ha pasado? Es que si no lo veo, no me lo creo- dije dispuesta a contarles el buen rollo que tenía Cho conmigo.

- Esta algo quiere. Esa… esa no da puntada sin hilo- dijo Ginny.

- No seas así… pobre chica…- dijo Mylie.

- Vosotras dos no la conocéis, pero es el demonio personificado.

- Nunca he entendido por qué la odias tanto- dije.

- Por que me dejó por ella- dijo Harry de repente- Fue durante nuestro quinto año. Yo estaba saliendo con ella mientras que intentaba demostrar que Voldemort había vuelto. El padre de Luna publicó la entrevista que me hizo Rita Skeeter. Todo fue idea de Ginny. Cho me acusó de estar más pendiente de Ginny que de ella… y bueno…lo dejamos.

- Pues no entiendo por qué tanto drama- dije de repente.

Ginny me lanzó una mirada furibunda. Hubiera podido echar humo por las orejas de ser biológicamente posible. Ginny era así. No me quedé mucho allí sentada. Antes de que Ron y Harry acabaran la partida yo subí las escaleras para entrar en mi habitación. Desnudarme y meterme en la cama a dormir. Me desperté un par de horas después cuando noté que alguien me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Sssshhh! No te asustes princesa- Era Harry. Su voz era suave y dulce, casi como una caricia- Venía a ver qué tal estabas. Como Premio Anual tengo que cuidar de que todos los integrantes de Gryffindor estén sanos y salvos…

- ¿Y a todos les das atención personalizada?- digo desperezándome.

- No, eso solo lo hago con mi chica favorita.

Harry me acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Me acarició el pelo y después se inclinó sobre mi para darme un beso en la frente.

- Duérmete ¿vale?. Necesitas descansar.

- Sí papá…

- Que tengas dulces sueños mi pequeña- dijo de una forma tan tierna que me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

Se puso en pie y se fue. No tardé mucho en dormirme, el cansancio acabó por vencerme.

La mañana siguiente cuando me desperté tardé unos segundos en acostumbrarme a que amanecía un nuevo día, pero en cuanto lo hice fui consciente de lo que sucedería ese día. Y un inmenso nudo se instaló en mi estómago. Cuando me levanté de la cama vi colgado del armario el uniforme que tendía que llevar. Unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca, jersey de color azul marino y una chaqueta con el escudo del colegio en un pin. Fui al cuarto de baño para darme un ducha y cuando volví empecé a prepararme. Me peiné el pelo liso y me vestí. Después me maquillé ligeramente y me puse unos pendientes discretos. El complemento que me faltaba era la pulsera que Harry me había regalado en Navidad. Con los nervios a flor de piel bajé las escaleras. Ginny, Ron, Harry y Mylie ya estaban allí. Mylie estaba perfectamente vestida.

- ¿Qué hay compañera?- dijo Mylie guiñándome un ojo.

- Nervios.

Justo en ese preciso instante entró Minerva McGonagall para llevarnos afuera. Ginny dijo que nos veríamos en la academia Spencer que era donde se iba a celebrar la primera competición. Solamente algunos amigos de los integrantes del equipo podían acudir a la competición para tener una pequeña representación de Hogwarts. El primer lugar que vi de la academia Spencer era el despacho de su directora, Hilda Maison. Era una mujer alta, delgada, aguileña y con cara de pocos amigos. La competición se iba a desarrollar en el Comedor que había sido habilitado para la ocasión. Las alumnas de la academia Spencer estaban allí, mirándonos desafiantes. Pronto llegaron el reducido grupo de Hogwarts entre los que vi a Harry, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Ron y Neville. Me sentí reconfortada en cierto como. Como arropada, como sintiendo que no estaba sola. Entonces el moderador, un hombre del departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica del Ministerio de Magia Había un pequeño atril detrás del cual se colocó aquel hombre. A la derecha había una mesa con el escudo de Hogwarts y cuatro sillas. A la izquierda estaba el escudo de la Academia Spencer. Después de las presentaciones comenzó el concurso. Las chicas de la Academia Spencer eran muy inteligentes y estaban muy bien preparadas por lo que llegamos al final empatados.

- Para deshacer el empate haremos una ronda de preguntas. Quien primero falle será eliminado. Equipos, escojan a su representante.

Las tres miradas de mis compañeros se clavaron en mi. Mylie solamente me dio un pequeño empujoncito. La representante de la Academia Spencer era una tal Anaid, pelirroja con una larguísima melena rizada y vestida de forma impoluta.

- Bien, Señorita Reinolds… escoja un tema.

- Estudios Muggles.

Un gusanillo empezó a recorrerme el estómago. Si aquella chica había escogido Estudios Muggles había dos opciones, o que fuese una bruja experta en muggles, o que directamente fuese descendiente de muggles. La segunda opción era mucho más probable que la primera.

- Empezamos… Bien señorita Granger… La primera pregunta es para usted. ¿De qué nacionalidad eran Oscar Wilde y Bernard Shaw?

Suspiré aliviada. Esa era fácil. Oscar Wilde era uno de mis escritores de literatura favoritos del mundo muggle.

- Irlandeses.

- Señorita Reinolds ¿Cuál es la principal universidad de París?

- La Sorbona

- ¿De qué país es capital Trípoli?- el turno volvía a mi

- Libia

- ¿Cuántos cubos coloreados hay el el Cubo Mágico de Rubik?

- Mmmm…54

Al verla dudar pensé que la fallaría, yo misma la hubiera fallado ¿Quién se pone a contar los cuadraditos del cubo de Rubik?

- ¿Qué actores coprotagonizan la película Pijama para dos?

Durante unos segundos me quedé en blanco. Una sensación helada empezó a recorrerme la espina dorsal. Después me concentré en mamá. Ella adoraba las películas antiguas. Sí, ya lo tenía.

- Rock Hudson y Doris Day.

- ¿Qué famoso grupo de música Británico cantaban la siguiente frase: "_When I find myself in time of troubles mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom_"?

- Los Beatles.

Jo… esa también la hubiera sabido yo. Era "_Let it be_" mi canción favorita de los Beatles junto con "_Yesterday_". Esa chica debía ser hija de muggles.

- ¿Qué producto utilizado comúnmente en el hogar corresponde a la fórmula química NH3?

- ¡Amoniaco!

Me sentía asustada y abrumada a partes iguales. Aquella chica parecía ser muy inteligente. No sabía en qué momento fallaría para darles la victoria a la academia Spencer.

- ¿Quién fue el cuarto presidente de Estados Unidos asesinado durante su mandato?

- John Fitgerald Kennedy.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del submarino del capitán Nemo?

- Nautilus

- ¿En qué carabela viajaba Cristobal Colón cuando descubrió el Nuevo Mundo?

La vi dudar. A mi me parecía una pregunta sumamente sencilla, pero a mi desde niña siempre me ha gustado mucho la historia. Sabía que no era una signatura muy popular entre los niños así que mi esperanza se fundamentó en eso.

- ¿La niña?- dijo dubitativamente.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa radiante se dibujase en mi rostro.

- ¡Incorrecto!. La Santa María… ¡Hogwarts se alza con la victoria!

El lugar del salón donde estaban mis compañeros estalló en gritos. Mylie y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- Bien hecho Hermione- me dijo Minerva McGonagall.

Yo sonreí tímidamente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi chica!- dijo Harry mientras me cogía en brazos para darme una vuelta.

Cuando me bajó me sentía ligeramente mareada, pero feliz. Después de unos pocos minutos volvimos a Hogwarts. Gryffindor nos estaba esperando a Mylie y a mi con una grandísima pancarta. Las felicitaciones, los besos, las risas, los comentarios se extendieron durante casi todo el día. Solamente al final de la jornada me vi sentada en una de las butacas de la sala común mirando al vacío sin hacer nada.

- Qué raro que tú estés ahí quieta sin moverte…- dijo Harry.

- Estoy cansada- dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo.

- Lo se. Estoy orgullosísimo de ti. Eres increíble.

Harry se sentó a mi lado hasta que acabé sentada sobre sus piernas mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos y me mecía suavemente mientras que yo hundía mi cara en su cuello. Al poco me quedé dormida como un tronco. No me di ni cuenta cuando Harry me cogió en brazos para llevarme a la cama, solamente me enteré cuando al día siguiente me desperté y lo último que recordaba era que estaba con Harry en el salón.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: EL PLAN DE CHO

**11 de Junio 2008: Hoy os dejo un par de capis más. Ya tengo escrito todo el fic y estoy preparando uno nuevo (sorpresa... sorpresa... ¿sobre qué será? Solo diré que os espera una sorpresa). No os subo todos los capis de una vez porque tengo que alargar un poco el final ¿no? ;). Si después de leer este capítulo quereis arrancarme la piel a tiras, recordad que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar.**

**Espero vuestros reviews para que me digáis qué os parece el capítulo. **

**Besos. Rachel**

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL PLAN DE CHO**

Ginny se había hartado de decirme que no me acercase a Cho, que no me hiciese amiga suya, que no la hablase, que era mala, y que seguro, segurísimo tenía algún plan. Y ojalá las hubiese escuchado y creído, porque entonces hubiera mantenido con Cho una distancia prudencial y… en fin, estoy adelantando acontecimientos. Cho fue acercándose poco a poco a mi con excusas tontas. Y yo fui cediendo. Yo no la creía capaz de hacerme nada malo. Un gran error por mi parte. Cho siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos cuando estaba mejor con Harry. Excepto cuando estábamos en la sala común o en la habitación de él o en la mía. Pero yo no sospechaba nada. No creía que lo hiciese con malas intenciones. Harry y yo estábamos viviendo lo más apasionado de nuestra relación y era consciente cada vez que me tocaba que más pronto que tarde acabaríamos haciendo el amor. Era una tarde de Viernes y Cho y yo estábamos sentadas en la biblioteca. Luna también me había advertido que ese interés repentino en mi tenía un fondo oscuro, pero no la creí. Miré el reloj. Estaba esperando que Harry saliera de entrenar para pasar un rato juntos antes de que tuviera que irse a la guardia en la torre de los Premios Anuales. Guardía que tenía con Cho.

- ¿Tarda mucho Harry?- preguntó Cho con cara de inocente.

- Sí, se debe estar alargando el entrenamiento.

- Debe de ser complicado el estar tanto tiempo alejados- dijo ella casualmente.

- Bueno… intentamos sacar tiempo de donde podemos. Cho… se que tú estuviste con Harry ¿Te jode que yo esté con él?- dije sacando a la luz una duda que tenía desde hace tiempo.

- ¡No! El pasado, pisado… además eso fue hace mil años… éramos unos críos… No te preocupes por eso… Es más para demostrartelo voy a hacer algo por ti. Esta noche tenemos guardia juntos en la torre de los premios. A eso de las doce voy a irme a dormir. ¿Crees que podrás llegar sin que te vean?

- Sí.

- A partir de las doce, Harry es todo tuyo… Pero no le digas nada, así se llevará una sorpresa.

- Genial. Gracias Cho.

- Para eso estamos las amigas- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y yo la creí. Unos pocos minutos después llegó Harry recién duchado. Fuimos a la sala común, después bajamos al Gran Comedor y cuando llegaron la once Harry se fue. Yo que estaba esperando a que él se fuera corrí a mi habitación ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Ginny. Ella me siguió. Golpeó mi puerta y cuando le dije que podía pasar me estaba mirando en el espejo. Llevaba solamente puesto un conjunto de sujetador y tanga de color blanco.

- ¿Acaso te estás preparando para darle la bienvenida esta noche a Harry?- dijo Ginny.

- No. Cho y yo tenemos un plan- Ginny arrugó el morro- Ella está en la sala hasta las doce menos cinco o así. Entonces a partir de esa hora Harry es todo mio.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro que sí, Ginny.

- Bueno no obstante estaré esperandote un rato de que te vayas. Por si a Cho se le ocurre hacer de las suyas.

- Gracias Ginny, pero creo que no va a hacer falta. Esta noche van a salir fuegos artificiales de la sala de Premios Anuales- dije con una sonrisa mirándome de nuevo en el espejo.

Ginny se tumbó sobre mi cama y estuvo todo el rato haciéndome preguntas mientras yo me vestía. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, me puse una camiseta, los pantalones de chandal rosa con la sudadera a juego y unas deportivas. De mi habitación nos colamos en la de Harry. Sabía perfectamente que guardaba su capa y el mapa del merodeador en el baúl que tenía a los pies de la cama. Y antes de que me diese cuenta ya marcaban las doce en el reloj de la sala común. Ginny me despidió y me recordó que ella estaría despierta. Me puse la capa por encima y me encaminé hacia donde estaba Harry. Con la emoción no me fije que Cho estaba con Harry, ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Cuando por fin me encontré con el cuadro que cubría la entrada el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. La contraseña era "Crisopo". La puerta se abrió y sentí como el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos.

Aquella noche estaba bastante cansado después del duro entrenamiento de Quidditch. Arrastraba los pies de camino hacia la sala de los Premios Anuales. La guardia de esa noche me tocaba con Cho. No me hacía mucha gracia y mucho menos que se estuviera acercando tanto a Hermione. Sabía que algo tramaba pero sin saber cuáles eran sus planes, Hermione jamás me creeria. Iba pensando que me iría pronto para la cama así no tendría que aguantar a Cho por mucho tiempo. Pero al abrir la puerta la razón quedó relegada al cajón de los olvidos. Noté que en la sala hacía más calor del que normalmente hacía nada más abrir la puerta. Vi una melena castaña asomarse por detrás del sofá. Hermione se puso en pie. Le iba a preguntar cómo había llegado hasta allí cuando la vi y la pregunta se esfumó de mi cabeza como por arte de magia. Pero realmente lo que hacía que fuese incapaz de coordinar dos pensamientos coherentes era la ropa que tenía puesta. O más bien la poca ropa que llevaba. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una pinza. Un sujetador y un tanga de encaje a juego y zapatos de tacón de aguja. Me quedé paralizado, pero otra parte de mi cuerpo reaccionó por el resto.

- Llegué a un acuerdo con Cho- me dijo con voz seductora- Ella nos deja la sala para nosotros a cambio de que yo le eche una mano con pociones.

La cara de idiota todavía no se me quitaba ni cuando se acercó a mi después de quitarse los tacones. De repente me vi atado en una silla. No sabía que Hermione era tan buena con ese tipo de hechizos. Hermione se acercó a mi con una sonrisa casi perversa en sus labios. Jamás la había visto sonreír de esa forma. Se sentó sobre mis piernas. Desanudó mi corbata y la colocó cubriéndome los ojos. Y ya no vi más. Me besó pero me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Hermione no besaba así, era mucho más dulce, más suave, más tierna. Incluso cuando nos dejábamos dominar por la pasión ella no era así. Pero era ella. Mi mente entró en conflicto entre lo que veía, lo que sentía y lo que Hermione me hacia y las sensaciones que me provocaba. En esos momentos era casi imposible mantener la cabeza fría. Noté cómo poco a poco iba desnudándome y pasando sus manos por mi piel. En un momento me pareció notar que algo había cambiado. Su olor y su tacto no me parecían el mismo. Pero ella me estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Ella se subió sobre mi haciéndome penetrarla por primera vez. Ella empezó a moverse de forma sensual y erótica. En ese preciso instante sentí frio en mi espalda, como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta. Y unos segundos después o minutos sentí que la cerraban. Hermione seguía moviéndose sobre mi hasta que me llevó a la locura. Entonces flojo y débil sentí como ella se ponía en pie y se alejaba de mi. Por el ruido que hacía supuse que se estaba vistiendo.

- Venga cariño… por qué no me desatas…- dije.

Pero ella no contestó. Y cuando oí sus tacones encaminarse a la puerta el pánico empezó a inundarme. Me desató antes de cerrar la puerta. Me deshice de la corbata y me vestí a carreras. Me precipité hacia la puerta pero allí no había nadie. Pero cuando me di la vuelta me di cuenta de que había algo que antes no estaba. Colganda de la repisa de la chimenea había una corbata con los colores azul y plateado. Empecé a sentime mal, como un idiota. Entonces comprendí. No había sido Hermione, ahora me daba cuenta de que todo en ella era diferente, excepto su aspecto claro está. Cho me había engañado de la forma más vil y cruel.

El amanecer me pilló en la torre de astronomía. El lugar donde Harry me había cogido por primera vez de la mano. Ahora su recuerdo ya no era más un recuerdo dulce y tierno que me hacía sacar las mejores sonrisas que podía articular. Ahora su recuerdo me hacía derramar las lágrimas más amargas que jamás había derramado. Después de ver a Harry y a Cho en la sala de Premios Anuales corrí hacia la torre de astronomía donde me encongí en el suelo, me cubrí con la capa y lloré y lloré con todas mis fuerzas hasta que en la misma posición me quedé dormida. Me puse en pie sintiendo que todos mis músculos protestaban. A esa hora ya no estaba prohibido merodear por los pasillos así que me guardé la capa y el mapa y volví a la sala común de Gryffindor. Lo que menos me esperaba era que Harry estuviera allí, sentado en una de las butacas mirando el amanecer. Se puso en pie en cuanto entré.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó- ¡Deja que te explique!... ella tomó poción multijugos… yo pensaba que eras tú… Ginny…

Yo solamente le miré con frialdad, o por lo menos toda la frialdad que podía demostrar. Dejé la capa y el mapa del merodeador sobre una mesa. Y me encaminé hacia las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Por cierto, Potter, olvídate de que existo- dije antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba.

Me tumbé en la cama, me tapé y allí me pasé todo el fin de semana. El Lunes cuando entré en el comedor la mirada esperanzada de Harry se chocó contra un muro de helado desdén aunque me sentía morir por dentro. Pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él recordaba lo que había visto y me sentía morir.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: ÁNGEL O DEMONIO

**Bueno... ya se que queréis matarme después de lo que le hice a Harry y a Hermione en el capítulo pasado... pero tiempo al tiempo. Soy de la firme convicción que la vida siempre pone a todo el mundo en su sitio, así que este capítulo es un fiel reflejo de esta creencia.**

**Respecto al fic nuevo solo os puedo decir que está inspirado en la película de Amanda Bynes llamada "_What a girl wants_" (En españa: Un sueño para ella)**

**Besitos a toos. Se os quiere. xoxo.**

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¿ANGEL O DEMONIO?**

Me daba rabia cómo ese lobo con piel de cordero había estropeado de forma tan cruel la historia de Harry y Hermione. Sabía que Cho era caprichosa, mala, calculadora pero hasta entonces no había descubierto lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. No había conseguido a Harry y para colmo Harry y Hermione estaban separados, sufriendo. Harry estaba tan sumamente avergonzado por lo que había pasado esa noche que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Y Hermione en cambio estaba dolida y resentida. Sabía que había sido todo por obra y gracia de Cho pero aún así era incapaz de confiar en Harry. Y en seguida me di cuenta de que estaba en mi mano acabar con todo aquello. Era la única que podía hacerlo, y lo iba a hacer. Aunque fuera poco lícito, pero tampoco lo era lo que ella hizo. Esperé a que aquella mañana de Sábado Cho se fuese a entrenar para las interescolares de Quidditch. Cuando lo hizo, empleando sobre mi misma un encantamiento desilusionador me colé en su habitación. El azul estaba por doquier. Sabía que Cho escribía un diario porque la había visto muchas veces escribir en la sala común. Así que me dispuse a encontrarlo. Busqué en los sitios más escondidos de su habitación hasta que una idea acudió a mi como un rayo de luz. Caminé hacia su mesita de noche y allí estaba. Lo abrí sin problema alguno. La muy tonta no le había puesto ningún tipo de seguridad para no poder abrirlo. Hice un duplicado de su diario y salí de su habitación y corrí hacia la mia. Lo metí en una caja y salí de la sala común. Caminé hacia el campo de Quidditch con el alma en un puño. Me colé en los vestuarios de las chicas de Gryffindor y me entretuve leyéndolo mientras que llegaba la persona que esperaba. Allí Cho contaba todo, cómo los había visto besarse en el tren y como día a día había maquinado ese diabólico plan para separarlos. Cuando llegó Ginny me sobresalté.

- ¡Luni! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda. Necesito que me guardes esto en tu taquilla.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Un diario? ¿Escribes diario Luna Lovegood?

- Sí, pero no es mio. Te voy a contar un secreto. Pero júrame que no se lo vas a contar a nadie. Júramelo… por… por Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Luna!

- Ginny…

- Está bien. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

- Con eso me basta. Yo edito "_vuelapluma_"- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y la boca- Esto es la prueba de que Cho hizo lo que hizo. La voy a destruir. Pero necesito que me lo guardes. Ella destruiría lo que había entre Harry y Hermione, pero te juro que de esta no se va a recuperar

- Luna, hay veces que me das miedo.

- Solamente estoy cabreada. Estoy harta de que haga y deshaga a su antojo

- Cuenta conmigo, amiga.

Ginny y yo nos abrazamos. Acabaríamos con ella aunque fuese lo último que hicieramos.

Ginny me apuró para llegar al Gran Comedor. Estaba extrañamente emocionada. Cuando llegamos todo el mundo leía "_Vuelapluma_". Algunos me miraban con lástima. Y empecé a sentirme mal. Cuando llegamos a la mesa de Gryffindor me senté al lado de Neville. Vi los titulares: "_Cho Chang, ¿Angel o demonio?_". Le pedí prestado a Parvati su ejemplar y comencé a leer.

" _Todo el mundo conoce a Cho. Seleccionada para la casa Ravenclaw, fue prefecta y posteriormente Premio Anual. Seleccionada como buscadora para el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y seleccionada este año como buscadora suplente del equipo de Hogwarts en las competiciones interescolares. Chica de buenas notas, afable, encantadora y dulce. Físicamente agraciada con una larga melena negra y lisa, rasgos orientales, delgadita y de estatura mediana. Entre sus conquistas podemos encontrar a Cedric Diggory o Harry Potter. ¿Quién diría que la buena y dulce Cho escondía tal demonio manipulador en su interior?. Se de buena tinta que la causante de la ruptura de nuestros queridos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger fue ella. ¿Pero cómo consiguió la ravenclaw romper esta pareja?. Los medios que utilizó son los que la hacen ser un lobo con piel de cordero, alguien a quien es mejor tener contento. Por fortuna cayó en mis manos un ejemplar copiado directamente del diario personal de Cho Chang del cual extraigo los siguientes fragmentos:_

_2 de Enero: Hoy he visto a esa pelo de escoba con MI HARRY. ¡¡Le estaba besando!!. Y no un beso de amigos, parecía que se estaban sorbiendo las gargantas. Fue asqueroso… Pero se va a enterar esa sangre sucia. No sabe con quién se ha ido a meter. Va a derramar las lágrimas más amargas que habrá llorado en su vida._

_15 de Enero: Se me ha ocurrido un plan. Es cierto que es un poco descabellado y desde luego será lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. Pero Harry lo merece. Si no puede estar conmigo, no estará con nadie._

_17 de Enero: Hoy me he acercado a esa tonta de Granger con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda en Pociones. Estaba con Lunática Lovegood y zanahoria Weasley. Ellas me han mirado como si fuese un insecto. Pero la muy boba se creyo que realmente necesitaba ayuda con las Pociones… En fin… tiene que haber de todo en este mundo. Tengo que ganarme su confianza lo suficiente como para que mi plan funcione._

_12 de Febrero: ¡¡Ha sido fantástico!! ¡¡Genial!!. Fui a la sala de los Premios Anuales a esperar a Harry. Me tomé la poción multijugos con el pelo que le quité a Hermione de su túnica. Sabía que sus efectos no durarían mucho y no tenían que durar porque para las doce ya tenía que estar convertida en yo misma. Me quité la ropa y cuando Harry llegó me mostré ante él, claro que con la apariencia de su queridita novia. La cara de idiota que se le quedó fue de lo más cómica. Le até a una silla para que no pudiera tocarme y apreciar que había cambiado. También le vendé los ojos. Aunque sin duda lo mejor fue cuando la puerta se abrió a las doce. Sabía que Hermione iría hacia allí a esa hora a encontrarse con Harry. Fue una pena que no pudiera ver su cara porque se había hecho un hechizo desvanecedor. Pero me la puedo imaginar. Le dejé a Harry un regalito en la chimenea para que supiera que la chica que le había hecho perder la razón no fue su dulce y delicada Hermione. _

_Uno se queda mal después de leer esto. ¿Hasta donde llega la crueldad de esta chica?. ¿Acaso tiene límites?. Si tanto quería a Harry Potter, no sería mejor vele feliz con la chica que él ha escogido amar que destruirlo hasta velo como lo podemos ver hoy en día… La obsesión de Cho Chang por Harry Potter raya en lo enfermizo. Después de esto, Cho Chang, es definitivamente un demonio"_

No me podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Como una idiota había caído en su trampa. A pesar de las advertencias de Luna y Ginny. Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Harry. Rojo como un tomate y seguramente con la sensación de querer que la tierra lo tragase.

- Sin duda, este es el mejor vuelapluma de todos, el editor se ha superado a sí mismo- dijo Lavender.

Pero nadie dijo nada. Podía notar las miradas de pena dirigidas hacia mi y hacia Harry. Entonces me enfadé más que nunca con el editor de esa horrible publicación porque más que nunca me había puesto en el ojo de mira.

Mi artículo sobre Cho Chang tuvo el efecto deseado. Cho se convirtió en una paria. Nadie quería estar con ella. Pero además conseguí unos efectos colaterales no deseados. El primero fue enfadar a Hermione. Estaba realmente enfadada con el editor de "_Vuelapluma_". Afortunadamente no sabía que era yo. Pero podía entenderlo. Me había cegado tanto en acabar con Cho Chang que no me daba cuenta que estaba exponiendo ante todo el colegio el acontecimiento más doloroso para Harry y Hermione. Harry en cambio estaba más triste, más taciturno y más desmejorado que nunca. Y los rumores sobre Harry y Cho se extendieron. Algunos decían que Harry debía saber perfectamente que aquella chica no era su novia. Se decían tantas cosas que sería imposible recogerlas todas. Y para colmo, yo pensaba que en cuanto supieran la verdad, Harry y Hermione se lanzarían a los brazos del otro, pero en contra estaban más distantes que nunca. Como se decía vulgarmente, me había salido el tiro por la culata.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: COLEGIO STA ANA

**12 de Junio del 2008: Hoy estoy aquí de nuevo con un par de capítulos nuevos. Solo os digo que intentéis reprimir las ganas de arrancarme la piel a tiras.**

**Espero vuestros reviews**

**Besos xoxo**

**CAPÍTULO 15: COLEGIO STA. ANA**

"**De cabeza por tu amor y con mi mundo al revés**

**Tengo la tierra en mis manos y llevo el cielo en los pies**

**De cabeza por tu amor y con los ojos sin ver**

**Yo te busco en las estrellas para volverte a tener**

**Ese ángel que partió me dio un amor sin final**

**Y dejó abierta una herida que ya no podré curar"**

_**Teen Angels: De cabeza**_

Los equipos de Hogwarts fueron superan una y otra prueba en las competiciones interescolares, hasta que finalmente fue escogido como colegio representante de Inglaterra en las competiciones de Quidditch y Trivia académico. El final de curso fue de lo más atropellado. Sin darnos cuenta nos vimos alcanzados por los exámenes de fin de curso. Mi relación con Harry había dejado de ser helada, ahora simplemente nos tolerábamos. Nos tratábamos como compañeros de clase, pero sin ningún tipo de confianza. A pesar de todos los discursos de Ginny y Luna, yo seguía empecinada en no hablarle. Al acabar los extasis tuvimos una semana para reunirnos con nuestras familias, antes de viajar a Estados Unidos para las olimpiadas. Y finalmente había llegado el día de nuestra partida. Ya habíamos recibido las notas de nuestros Extasis. Yo había obtenido Excelente en todas las materias menos en Herbología que había obtenido un Supera las Expectativas. Esa mañana me vi mirándome en el espejo de mi habitación. Llevaba el traje que nos había administrado el Ministerio de Magia y que tendríamos que llevar en los actos oficiales de las Olimpiadas. Una falda azul marino de tablas, camisa blanca, corbata de color granate, chaqueta americana azul marino, calcetines rojos hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros. Me puse unos pendientes discretos y me recogí el pelo con un prendedor. Cerré el baúl con mis cosas y salí de mi habitación. Mamá y papá me esperaban para llevarme hasta la estación de Vuelatrén para coger el que nos llevaría directamente a Los Ángeles. La estación de Vuelatrén estaba en un antiguo polígono industrial abandonado en las afueras de Londres. Estaba en el edificio más derruido de todos. Al verlo por fuera no te puedes imaginar la intensa actividad que tiene el interior. Mis padres siempre se sorprendían con aquel tipo de cosas. Me acerqué a la taquilla y saqué mi tarjeta que nos habían enviado los de la organización con nuestros nombres y la identificación. La chica de la taquilla me dijo que podíamos pasar. Allí estaban todos mis amigos. Aunque solamente viajaríamos Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mylie y yo. Vi cómo Draco y Mylie se abrazaban y se daban dos besos. Mylie había acabado confesando a Draco toda la verdad. Él por supuesto no tenía ni idea, pero después del shock inicial estaba bastante feliz de tener una hermana. Me alegraba por ellos. Un poco más allá estaban los Weasley. Ron y Ginny con Molly y Arhur. Molly intentaba colocarle a Ronald la camisa y la corbata de forma adecuada. Harry también estaba con sus padres y su hermana. Sentí una especie de pinchazo en el estómago al verlo allí, de pie, de traje, tan apuesto, tan guapo, tan sexy… Harry estaba sujetando el carricoche donde descansaba su hermana. Jennifer Potter. El nombre que juntos habíamos escogido por las vacaciones cuando todo era perfecto y me sentía tan feliz que podía estallar desperdigando felicidad por todos sitios. Entonces vi a Lillian Potter acercarse decidida hacia mi. Los estragos del embarazo eran más que evidentes en su cuerpo, pero toda ella irradiaba una luz que no tenía antes.

- Hola Hermione- me dijo sonriendo.

- Hola señora Potter- dije ligeramente cohibida.

- Enhorabuena por que os seleccionasen. Estamos tan orgullosos de Harry…

- Es un buen buscador. Lo hará bien- dije sinceramente.

- Eso esperamos. ¿Quieres conocer a Jennifer?

Antes de que me diese cuenta, Lillian me había cogido del brazo para empujarme hacia donde estaban Harry y James con Jennifer. Me asomé al carricoche y vi una cosita enana, rosada y regordeta envuelta entre mantas de color rosa.

- Hola Hermione- dijo Harry.

- Hola Harry- contesté.

Lillian se inclinó sobre el carricoche para coger en brazos a Jennifer y antes de que pudiera protestar tenía a aquella cosa diminuta entre mis brazos. Jennifer abrió sus ojitos y me miró con esos ojos impresionantemente verdes, como los de Harry. Y después volvió a dormirse como si nada.

- Parece que le gustas- dijo Lillian- Normalmente es ahora cuando se pone a llorar.

Levanté la mirada hacia Harry suplicándole que hiciese algo que me salvase. Pero su mirada me dejó helada. Había tanta ternura… tanto amor que el corazón de repente empezó a latirme furioso. Yo pensaba que lo tenía superado, pero era ahora cuando realmente empezaba a plantearme mi decisión. Si gané más de lo que perdí. Minerva McGonagall vino a mi rescate. Nos empezó a llamar así que Lillian cogió a Jennifer y la depositó de nuevo en el carricoche. Corrí hacia mis padres para coger mi baúl y despedirme de ellos. A medida que el vuelatrén inba ascendiendo en el cielo iba mirando por la ventana. La velocidad era vertiginosa pero tenía tantas cosas que pensar que había estado relegando indefinidamente. Había intentado no preocuparme excesivamente por las olimpiadas hasta que éstas llegasen. Y lo había conseguido centrándome sola y exclusivamente en los exámenes de los éxtasis. Pero ahora que habían pasado, todos esos nervios, esa incertidumbre volvían a mi. Eso añadido a mi insana situación sentimental me hacía ser un polvorín de emociones. El viaje de llegada a Los Ángeles duró hasta el mediodía. El recibimiento que tuvimos en la estación de vuelatrén que está bajo el aeropuerto y solamente se puede entrar y salir de ella de forma mágica, fue digno del primer ministro. Nos hicimos fotografías oficiales con el Ministro de Magia Estadounidense y después nos permitieron ir a nuestro lugar de alojamiento. Al menos en la primera ronda nos íbamos a alojar en el colegio Santa Ana situado en un islote en medio del mar justo en frente a las costas de Los Ángeles. Estaba también situado en un híbrido entre castillo y torre. Era pintoresco y también bonito. Además el islote tenía una cala bastante bien resguardada a la que podíamos bajar a bañarnos. La directora del colegio Sta Ana, Georgina Marmen, era bastante joven para estar al frente de un colegio de magia. De unos treinta y pocos años, alta, muy delgada, con el pelo corto y rojizo. Los representantes de cada país que se presentaba a las Olimpiadas académicas eran alojados en los diferentes colegios de Magia del país. En el colegio Santa Ana no había casas, solamente estaban separados los chicos de las chicas. Mylie, Ginny y yo nos asignaron una habitación con tres camas. Nada más llegar fuimos llamadas al comedor que estaba completamente abarrotado. Buscamos a Harry y a Ron. Nos sentamos con ellos. Después de la suculenta comida volvimos a nuestra habitación para acabar de instalarnos, sacar la ropa de las maletas, descansar un poco etc… Pero Mylie no tardó en sugerir que fuésemos hasta la playa que parecía que hacía muy buen día. Nos pusimos nuestros biquinis, yo me puse un vestido encima de él y bajamos hasta la playa. Ginny y Mylie se bañaron. Yo no. Me quedé caminando por la orilla, sintiendo la arena bajo mis pies. Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

- Hola- dijo él, un chico alto y fornido de pelo negro y gesto bravucón.

- Hola- contesté como de pasada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hermione Granger. ¿Y tú?

- Viktor Krum. Encantado- dijo ofreciéndome la mano. Yo acepté.

- ¿A qué país representas?

- A Bulgaría en Quidditch, soy buscador. ¿Y tú?

- Inglaterra en Trivia académico.

Estuvimos un buen rato allí hablando mientras que mis amigas se bañaban en el mar.

Sanders pitó el final del entrenamiento. En California hacía mucho más calor que en Inglaterra por lo que nos estaba costando mucho más soportar los entrenamientos. Por suerte nuestro primer partido era contra Irlanda, otro país que tenía dificultades con el clima. Bajamos hacia el suelo y nos apeamos de las escobas. Cansados, casi sin fuerzas caminamos hacia el colegio. Una buena ducha y un rato de descanso antes de la cena haría milagros. Entramos en el colegio por la puerta principal. Cuando cruzamos el patio vi que Hermione estaba sentada en un banco con Viktor Krum. Había oído a Ginny decir que se habían conodico el primer día en la playa y desde ese día eran casi como uña y carne, inseparables Siempre los veía juntos en los ratos libres. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría, pero hubiera preferido que no llegase. Al verles sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado en el estómago. Bajé la vista intentando controlar las lágrimas que acudían a mis ojos. Nadie dijo nada. Ginny solamente me puso una mano en le hombro. Continué mi camino hasta las habitaciones de los chicos. Continué el resto del día como si nada hubiera sucedido, intentando aparentar total normalidad. Pero cuando me vi solo aquella noche me escabullí hacia el cuarto de baño. De estar en Hogwarts hubiera ido a la Torre de Astronomía o al jardín, pero no conocía ese colegio lo suficiente como para deambular por él de noche. Y mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana dejé que las lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo saliesen como un torrente imparable de mis ojos. ¿Cuántas lágrimas había llorado por ella? Miles, quizás incluso millones. Cuatro meses dan para mucho. Contaba los días que llevaba lejos de ella, los minutos, los segundos. La necesitaba, la extrañaba, la quería para mi como antes. Pero era muy consciente de que eso no volvería a pasar y era lo que realmente me dolía. Y lo que me hacía daño en realidad, que nunca más volvería a tenerla.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: VOLVERÉ A TI

**CAPÍTULO 16: VOLVERÉ A TI**

"**Cuando no tengas una luz que te guíe ni nadie que camine a tu lado**

**Cuando la noche es oscura y tormentosa, no tienes que buscarme**

**Yo iré hacia ti**

**A veces cuando parece que tus sueños han tenido días mejores**

**Y no sabes cómo o por qué, pero perdiste tu camino**

**No tengas miedo cuando tus lágrimas caigan**

**Todos necesitamos a alguien a quien volver**

**Alguien que siempre entienda**

**Así que si sientes que tu alma se está muriendo**

**Y necesitas fuerza para seguir intentándolo**

**Te buscaré y cogeré tu mano"**

_**Hanson: I will come to you**_

La primera ronda de las competiciones de las Olimpiadas había acabado, por lo tanto los organizadores habían decidido montar una fiesta para celebrarlo. Y la fiesta era en honor todos los que habíamos participado en aquellas competiciones. Al día siguiente los equipos perdedores volverían a sus casas. Estaba en mi habitación con Luna, Mylie y Ginny. Nos estábamos vistiendo para la fiesta de esa noche en un local que habían contratado. Yo me había puesto un mini vestido de color negro, con la espalda descubierta y anudado en el cuello. Con unas sandalias completamente planas y brillantes. Miré con desagrado por la ventana de mi habitación. Desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles no había llovido ni un solo día, pero esa noche se había formado una potente tormenta que hacía que los muros del castillo de Santa Ana vibrase.

- ¿Dónde quedaste con el bombón búlgaro?- preguntó Mylie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- En la fiesta…

Ginny arrugó el ceño. No estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con mi actitud hacia Viktor y por supuesto hacia Harry. Pero él tampoco me lloraba por las esquinas. Los dos estábamos rehaciendo nuestras vidas. Pero no podía hacer nada ni intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión, y eso la frustraba. La realidad era que intentaba hacerme la superada y que no me importaba nada, todavía me dolía, todavia por las noches me atormentaba la imagen de Cho sobre Harry. Pero no hacía más que tragarlo, esconderlo en lo profundo de mi alma. Era como un avestruz, que cuando tiene miedo esconde la cabeza. Si no lo veía era como si no existiera. Cuando todas estuvimos listas salimos de la habitación contentas. Mylie iba a ir con Ron, en plan amigos no como pareja porque todas sabíamos que Luna andaba detrás de Ron, Ginny iría con Pete, un chico de Santa Ana. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo del hotel Harry estaba con Ron. No tuve más remedio que saludarle. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Cuando llegamos al lugar de la fiesta, agradecí poder alejarme de Harry. Viktor me esperaba fuera. Nos dimos dos besos y entramos adentro. No me di cuenta de que Harry frunció unos segundos el ceño. La fiesta estaba en lo mejor, pedimos unos refrescos en la barra y fuimos a bailar. Fue una noche perfecta hasta que me dijo que buscásemos un lugar más tranquilo donde poder estar solos y charlar. Y como tonta accedí. En la parte de atrás del pub había una puerta que daba a una especie de almacén. Entramos dentro y aquello debió empezar a olerme mal, pero confiaba en lo caballero que podía ser Viktor. Pero el caballero se quedó afuera de la puerta. Dentro descubrí lo animal que puede llegar a ser un hombre. Me empujó contra la pared, acorralándome con su cuerpo contra ella. Y empezó a besarme. Intenté deshacerme de él, intenté escapar pero todo fue inútil. Encima había dejado mi varita en mi habitación. La varita con vestido no pega mucho. Y además pensaba que allí nada malo podía sucederme. Finalmente resignada, cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en otra cosa mientras sentía sus manos por mi cuerpo como si se tratase de un pulpo. Solo podía resignarme y rezar para que aquello terminase pronto.

Estaba apoyado en la barra mientras que Lucy bailaba a mi alrededor intentando llamar mi atención. Lucy era una chica de Santa Ana. Era bonita, rubia, de ojos azules y amante del surf. El típico cliché de chica californiana. Pero mi atención estaba en una chica castaña que bailaba en el centro de la pista con un ese Viktor Krum. Hermione había decidido salir con ese Krum. A mi no me gustaba. No era porque "_me estuviese levantando la chica_" como había dicho Ron, sino por que había algo en su mirada que me desagradaba. Vi como se inclinó sobre ella, apartándole el pelo del cuello. Le dijo algo al oído. Ella asintió mientras sonreía de esa forma inconsciente y seductora y se fueron.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Lucy plantándose delante de mi- ¿Me vas a hacer caso o qué? ¿O si no para qué me invitaste a venir?

Una respuesta vino inmediatamente a mi cabeza " Por que no quería que Hermione me viese solo". Pero no podía decirle aquello. Había intentado por todos los medios recuperar a Hermione, cosa que había sido infructuosa. Y a pesar de que seguía completamente enamorado de ella, mis hormonas no opinaban lo mismo. No dije nada. Solamente la cogí por el cuello y la besé enredando mi lengua con la suya. En mi cabeza intenté imaginar que era a Hermione a la que besaba, pero la forma de besar de Lucy era completamente diferente. No podía quitarme de la cabeza que había visto a Hermione irse con Krum pero mis hormonas hablaban por si solas.

- Es mejor que busquemos un sitio más tranquilo, gordo- dijo Lucy con tono dulce.

Si hubiera sabido lo importante que iba a ser ese rato, solamente si hubiera llegado antes… Encontramos la puerta del almacén. Cuando abrí la puerta el espectáculo fue grotesco. Hermione estaba tirada en el cuelo, casi desnuda y Krum estaba encima de ella. Ella solamente estaba vestida con un tanga. Durante unos segundos creí que no podría soportar ver esa escena. Entonces mi mirada buscó la de Hermione. Estaba vacía, perdida en la nada, llena de lágrimas. Era la mirada de alguien que no tiene esperanzas, de la persona que acepta su destino. La sangre empezó a hervirme. Podía aceptar que aquel tipo estuviera con Hermione si ella quería estar con él, pero así no.

- ¡No la toques grandísimo hijo de puta!- dije lanzándome sobre él.

Le pillé desprevenido y por eso me fue más fácil reducirlo. Y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de alcanzar mi varita le dejé inconsciente. De lo que realmente tenía ganas era de partirle la cara a golpes pero mi preocupación por Hermione fue más fuerte. Ella se había ido retirando lentamente hacia una esquina. Estaba sentada allí, abrazando sus piernas, con su frente apoyada sobre las rodillas. La vi tan menuda, desprotegida, desvalida, frágil… que me partió el alma. Lucy se había quedado en la puerta inmóvil, sorprendida.

- ¡Quieres ir a avisar a McGonagall!- le grité.

Me acerqué lentamente a Hermione. Ella no se movió. Cuando posé mi mano sobre su hombro se sobresalto y levantó la mirada. Me miró como un cachorrillo asustado, muerto de miedo y tembloroso. Me quité la camisa y la coloqué por encima de sus hombros. Se la puse sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna, incluso cuando la hice ponerse de pie para poder abrocharle los botones y la vi casi desnuda. Si hubiera sido en otro tipo de circunstancia no me hubieran podido sacar de encima de ella ni con espátula. Pero así lo único que podía sentir era pena. Una pena honda y enorme que me llenaba el pecho y me daban ganas de llorar.

- Ya está, pequeña, ya está- dije rodeándola con mis brazos- estás segura.

Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro sin decir nada. Yo la apreté con fuerza, intentando infundirle algo de confianza. McGonagall no tardó mucho en llegar. La observó y observó el panorama.

- Esto es inconcebible… Potter… llévala a su habitación. Yo iré inmediatamente con un sanador.

- No quiero que me vean así- dijo Hermione con voz trémula.

- Tranquila, Mimi, nos apareceremos en tu cuarto.

La tomé en brazos, mientras que ella rodeaba mi cuello débilmente con sus brazos. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, pero a la luz de la luna pude encontrar su cama. La deposité sobre ella y después la tapé con cuidado. Me iba a levantar cuando ella me aferró con fuerza la camiseta.

- No te vayas, Harry, por favor… quédate conmigo…

- Tranquila, no me voy. Voy a dar la luz… ¿Te golpeó?

Me separé un poco de ella para encender la luz de la mesita. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía un corte en el labio y el ojo derecho con signos inequívocos de que la habían golpeado. Pero habría que esperar a ver cuántos moratones más le salían. Justo en ese momento llegaron McGonagall y la enfermera que la iba a reconocer. Nos mandó salir afuera. McGonagall y yo salimos. Ella quiso saber cómo los había encontrado. Y después un silencio sepulcral se impuso entre ambos hasta que la enfermera salió.

- No se preocupen , físicamente está bien. Le saldrán algunos morados… pero me preocupa más su estado psicológico. Le he administrado sedación para que pueda dormir tranquilamente. Espero que lo haga hasta mañana por la mañana. Pero les aconsejo que no la dejen sola.

- ¿Cree que podría hacer alguna tontería?- pregunté.

- En estos casos… nunca se sabe.

Entonces la enfermera se fue. Yo me quedé allí mirando al vacío. Tenía ganas de matar a Krum por haber hecho tanto daño a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. La voz de Minerva McGonagall me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Harry… ¿Crees que podrías quedarte hasta que las chicas vuelvan de la fiesta?

- Por supuesto.

McGonagall solamente asintió con gesto cansado y se fue. Yo entré en la habitación. Me senté en la cama de al lado de la de Hermione y me quedé velando su sueño hasta que Mylie llegó acompañada por Ronald.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Mylie en un susurro.

- Ese maldito búlgaro abusó de ella… más le vale que no me lo encuentre, porque como lo haga, juro que lo mato- dije con ira.

- Así no la ayudas nada… además ¿vas a convertirte en un asesino?.

- ¿Puedo quedarme, Mylie?- pregunté suplincante.

- Claro- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza- Además con quién íbamos a estar más seguras que con el famoso Harry Potter.

Todavía Ron no se había ido cuando llegó Ginny. Hermione se revolvió un poco en su sueño, pero no se despertó. Ella tampoco puso pega para que me quedase esa noche. Así que finalmente nos fuimos todos a dormir. Mylie se quedó en la cama de Ginny y yo me quedé en la cama de Mylie que era la más cercana a Hermione.

Viktor me agarraba por las muñecas contra el suelo. Me había manoseado todo el cuerpo, me había besado todo lo que había querido.

- No Viktor… por favor- le rogué con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces me rasgó el vestido. Y empezó a sobarme por todos sitios con rudeza. Más preocupado en su propio placer que en nada más.

- Hermione- oí que me llamaban.

Entonces abrí los ojos sobresaltada y vi los ojos verdes de Harry sobre mi. Vi su cara cerca de la mía. Por unos segundos acaricié la idea de que hubiera sido solamente una pesadilla. Pero la pesadilla era la realidad. La cara de pena de Harry me lo decía. El dolor de mi cuerpo me lo decía. Y poco a poco iba recordando imágenes de la noche anterior. Sin decir nada me levanté corriendo y me encerré en el baño. Harry no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerme. Quería morir. Quería dejar de sentirme sucia, culpable, quería dejar de sentir esa agonía dentro de mi. Quería dejar de sentir que lo mejor de mi había muerto cuando aquel cabrón me empujó contra la pared. Me deshice de la camisa que llevaba, ni siquiera me di cuenta que era la que me había puesto la noche anterior Harry. Me quité el tanga y entré en el baño llorando de forma histérica. Comencé a frotarme todo el cuerpo como si aquello pudiera borrar las marcas sobre mi piel. Pero nada podía. Harry de repente estaba aporreando la puerta del baño para que le abriera. Me dejé caer en el suelo de la ducha. Encogiéndome, con el agua cayendo sobre mis hombros. Intentando escapar de mi misma. Intentando escapar de todo aquello que me había hecho tanto daño.

- ¡Bombarda!- oí decir a Ginny y la puerta de repente salió disparada.

Ginny, Mylie y Harry entraron dentro. Harry fue el primero en acercarse a mi. Cerró el grifo del agua. Ginny le pasó una toalla y me envolvió en ella con tanto cariño, con tanto amor que lo único que me produjo fue pena. Pena ante la frialdad, pena ante ser incapaz de sentir nada.

- Ven aquí, pequeña- dijo cogiéndome en brazos para llevarme a la cama, de nuevo.

Salimos del baño y me recostó sobre la cama. Después se levantó.

- Voy a avisar a la enfermera… a decirle que está muy nerviosa. Vosotras deberíais ponerle algo de ropa.

Las chicas asintieron. Harry salió de la habitación. Ginny se acercó al cajón y sacó mi conjunto de ropa interior favorito. Mylie sacó mi pijama del armario. Era una camiseta sin mangas de color verde flourescente con frambuesas estampadas y unos pantalones piratas a juego. Harry no tardó mucho en volver con la enfermera. Me di cuenta de que traía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Y entonces me sentí terriblemente mal por haberles causado tanta preocupación a todos.

- Hermione, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo la enfermera.

- Me duele todo.

- Es normal. Descúbrete el vientre, Hermione.

Me subí la camiseta hasta debajo del pecho. La enfermera me bajó un poco el elastico de los pantalones y las braguitas. Después dijo un conjuro y pude ver el interior de mi cuerpo como si la piel hubiera desaparecido.

- Está bien- dijo cuando finalizó el encantamiento- afortunadamente no estás embarazada.

- Él no… él no llegó a… Harry… Harry entró antes…

Me dijo que el ojo y el labio se me curarían y los moratones también.

- Me preocupa tu estado psicológico, Hermione. Y en eso yo no puedo ayudarte. ¿Quieres volver a tu casa?

- ¡No! No puedo hacerles eso a mis compañeros… no sería justo

- Tampoco es justo lo que te sucedió Hermione.

- No… no… a mi madre le daría algo si se entera.

- Está bien, eres mayor de edad y no puedo obligarte a volver a casa. Deberías ver a una psicóloga, Hermione.

Yo solamente asentí. Sabía que sola no podría superar lo que me había sucedido. Por mucho que yo quisiera o por mucho que mis amigos quisieran ayudarme. Necesitaba la ayuda de una especialista. Aquella misma tarde conocí a Katherine Wilson.


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: TRAS LA TORMENTA

**13/Junio/2008: Todo lo bueno se acaba... y este fic hoy llega a su final. Os subo los tres últimos capítulos. Agradecimientos y demás al final del Epílogo. Besitos. Rachel.**

**CAPÍTULO 17: TRAS LA TORMENTA**

"**Si tienes miedo a caminar, yo te daré mi mano, a veces hay que empezar acompañado"**

_**Teen Angels: Un paso**_

Descubrí que a pesar de todo podía seguir viviendo. Todo se puede cuando tienes a alguien en quién apoyarte y más cuando tienes a cuatro personas a tu alrededor pendientes de ti. Harry estaba las veinticuatro horas del día preocupado por que yo estuviese bien. Y eso poco a poco hacía que volviera a confiar en él, que me volviera a enamorar de él. McGonagall me propuso denunciar a Krum por la agresión pero yo me negué. Solamente quería coger y pasar página. Lo más difícil fue empezar a salir a la calle, al principio rodeada de mis amigos, pero después sola. Me di cuenta de que no todo el mundo quería lastimarme y eso fue un paso muy importante. Estábamos en la quinta ronda cuando volví a competir con el equipo de trivia Académico. Jugábamos contra la escuela de Magia Gaia que estaba situada en España, concretamente en Galicia. Aquella mañana me vi mirándome en el espejo. Todavía tenía el ojo un poco resentido y los puntos del labio seguían ahí pero los demás moratones habían desaparecido de mi cuerpo. Y las heridas de mi alma empezaban a sanar. Volvía a llevar el polo de color blanco con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado sobre el pecho y la falda vaquera. Me había recogido el pelo en una coleta e incluso me había maquillado un poco para que no se me notase tanto que estaba herida. Me sonreí a mi misma. Mi sonrisa jamás volvería a ser la misma, había una madurez en ella que no había visto nunca, yo era diferente. Me acerqué a mi joyero y saqué mis aros y la pulsera que me había regalado Harry para Navidad. Mylie salió del cuarto de baño vestida igual que yo.

- ¿Preparada, amiga?- dijo rodeándome con un brazo.

- Dispuesta a machacarles.

Nos abrazamos y salimos de allí. En el vestíbulo nos encontramos con Anthony, Daphne y McGonagall. Tony y Daphne me dieron la bienvenida al equipo. Estaba segura de que sabían lo que me había sucedido, pero no dijeron nada. McGonagall sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y a las once en punto se convirtió en el traslador. Caímos justo en la puerta del colegio Kennedy en Ockalhoma que era donde se llevaban librando las últimas competiciones. Tenía un ligero cosquilleo en la panza, pero no los nervios que había experimentado en la primera competición. Lo que me había sucedido con Krum me había ayudado a relativizar todo mucho. A saber discernir las cosas importantes de la vida con las que no lo son tanto.

- Hola chicos- dijo alguien asomándose por la cortina.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo McGonagall.

- Queria desearles suerte solo.

- Dos minutos, no más.

Pero me di cuenta de que se iba sonriendo.

- Cómo estáis- dijo acercándose a Mylie y a mi

- Atacada- dijo Mylie.

- Tranquila- dije yo.

- Ya lo veo. Venía a decirte que dice Ginny y Ron que no te pongas nerviosa… pero creo que sobra ¿no?

- Dale las gracias igualmente.

- Yo quería desearte suerte…- dijo acercándose a mi.

De repente el corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, como una vez lo había hecho. No pude evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja al notar que poco a poco volvía a ser yo misma solo que de forma diferente. Harry se acercó un poco más a mi. Creía que me iba a besar. Pero sus labios se encontraron con mi mejilla.

- Machácales, Mimi- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Entonces Harry se fue. Lo hizo a tiempo por que nos llamaron para salir. Ocupamos nuestro lugar y comenzaron la ronda de preguntas. Eran mucho más difíciles que las de la primera ronda. Entendía que tenían que ir aumentando de dificultad a medida que íbamos avanzando.

- Última pregunta. Por diez puntos. Inglaterra 160 y España 150. Chicos de España, si acertáis esta pregunta podréis empatar con Inglaterra y pasar a la ronda de muerte súbita. ¿Bien?. ¿Todos listos?. "Por el bien mayor". Estas palabras están grabadas en la puerta de un eficio ¿Quién lo creó? ¿Cómo se llama?. ¡Ya!

Los concursantes de España se quedaron quietos. Empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Una voz resonó en mi cabeza. La voz de Harry aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía. Aquella noche que me parecía tan lejana, tan distante. Pero que a la vez la recordaba vívidamente, segundo a segundo. Miré mi pulsera, que era el símbolo de ese amor que me había hecho tan feliz y sin decir nada apreté el pulsador. Mis compañeros se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos.

- ¿Sí señorita Granger?

- Es una prisión está ubicada en el norte de Europa. Fue creada por Gellert Grindelwald en su época de máximo apogeo. Él mismo fue a parar allí cuando Albus Dumbledore le derrotó. Y la prinsión se llama Nurmengard.

- ¡Correcto!. Muy bien señorita Granger. ¡Inglaterra pasa a la siguiente ronda!

Como había sucedido las anteriores veces, Mylie, Anthony y Daphne se lanzaron sobre mi. Mylie y Daphne estaban dando saltitos de alegría.Cuando Harry pudo llegar hasta mi me abrazó con fuerza. Y yo cerré los ojos y dejé que me abrazase.

- Cuando formularon la pregunta sabía que la sabías… pero después te quedaste callada. Tenía miedo de que te hubieses quedado en blanco, pero no, lo hiciste genial. ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

Harry y yo nos sonreímos. Cuando apenas quedaba nadie en la sala salimos de allí. Volvimos al colegio con la satisfacción de haber pasado a la siguiente ronda.

En la sexta ronda de las competiciones el partido de Quidditch que le tocó a Inglaterra fue contra Bulgaría. Harry me había hecho prometer que no iría al partido. Por eso aquella tarde estaba pegada a la radio. El partido ni siquiera había empezado y estaba más nerviosa que si fuese yo misma la que competía.

- La alineación de Inglaterra es Ronald Weasley como Guardian, Ginebra Weasley, Alice Johns y Debra McAdams como cazadoras, Stephen Cornfoot y Wayne Hopkins como golpeadores y Harry Potter como buscador. Harry Potter se enfrentará al conocido buscador de Durmstang Viktor Krum.

No se por qué en ese mismo momento, imaginándome a Harry compitiendo con Krum decidí que tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que Krum escapase ileso después de lo que me había hecho. No podía dejar que le hiciese lo mismo a otras chicas. Así que me puse en pie y salí de la habitación ante la cara de sorpresa de Mylie.

- ¡¿Dónde vas?!- exclamó, pero yo ya iba pasillo hacia delante. Dirección al cuarto de la profesora Williams.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar viendo el partido?

- Me quedé. Quiero denunciar a Krum.

La profesora Williams me sonrió y juntas fuimos a el cuartel de aurores del ministerio de magia Californiano. Me hicieron montones de preguntas, cómo había sido, lo que me había hecho, etc… Estuve por lo menos dos horas en el cuartel. Incluso me visitó un psicólogo. Cuando salí me sentía liberada, feliz como nunca. Era como si me hubiera quitado de encima una pesada losa. Olvidando la promesa que le hice a Harry, me aparecí en el estadio de Quidditch. Me reuní con Mylie que había ido al estadio pensando que estaría allí. Estaba con Tony y Daphne.

- ¡Harry Potter ve la snitch!- dijo el locutor del partido.

Harry se había lanzado en picado hacia el suelo. El amago de Wronsky, era su jugada estrella. Le había visto miles de veces hacerla. Pero por mala suerte, esta vez no consiguió engañar a Krum que le seguía de cerca, marcándole. Hubo un rato que volaban paralelos el uno al otro dándose golpes. Finalmente Harry consiguió alcanzar la snitch haciendo así que Inglaterra ganase la ronda. Harry salía perdiendo en cuanto a lo que forma física se trataba, pero a rapidez, Krum no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Corrí como loca hacia la arena donde Harry era vitoreado por sus compañeros. Daphne y Mylie me acompañaban. Me lancé a su cuello.

- Mimi… ¿no te dije que no vinieras?- dijo Harry fingiéndose ofendido.

- Tenía que verte. Tengo que contarte algo importante- dije con un gusanillo recorriéndome el estómago ante la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

- Vaya veo que eres bastante rápida, Granger- dijo Viktor.

- Ni la nombres, Krum- dijo Ron con ira, adelantándose.

- No te engañes Potter, en el fondo, es una puta, le va la marcha…

Harry se hubiera lanzado sobre él si los golpeadores del equipo, Stephen y Wayne, no le hubiera sujetado. Pero nadie se podía imaginar que yo si me acercase a él. Con una frialdad que no me parecía digna de mi le golpeé la nariz y después la entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas. Krum cayó sobre la arena, encogido. Pero lo mejor llegó entonces cuando vimos aparecer dos aurores.

- ¿Viktor Krum?- él solamente acertó a asentir con la cabeza- Queda detenido debido a una denuncia que ha sido interpuesta contra usted por agresión sexual e intento de violación.

Cogieron a Krum y se lo llevaron. Aquella fue la última vez que le vería en mi vida.

- Uau…- dijo Harry.

- Herms, recuerdame que no me meta contigo- dijo Ron pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Eso ha estado genial- dijo Ginny emocionada.

- Más que genial- dijo Harry mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa mirada cargada de amor.

Volvimos al colegio donde Harry fue recibido casi como un heroe. Nuestros amigos le habían preparado una fiesta estupenda en el comedor. La fiesta estaba genial, pero un rato después de llegar Harry me cogió de la mano y me llevó afuera. Caminamos hacia la playa. Él todavía llevaba la camiseta y las bermudas del equipo y yo iba vestida con unos shorts y la camiseta con los colores de Gryffindor.

- No te imaginas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, Hermione- dijo Harry.

- Lo se. Yo también lo estoy. No me creía capaz de algo como lo que hice. Kat se contentará con saber que el problema Viktor Krum está solucionado.

- ¿Qué más problemas tienes que solucionar?- preguntó Harry.

- Hay uno que tiene tu nombre.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es?

- Que sigo enamorada de ti. Que quiero estar contigo… pero… siento… que no puedo darte lo que podría darte cualquier chica normal y corriente.

- Entiendo. Pero que te quede bien claro, que lo que tú me das nadie más en el universo puede dármelo. Contigo me siento solamente yo. No Harry el del Quidditch o el niño que sobrevivió o como se que me llamen ahora. Se que te fallé, pero te juro que no voy a volver a hacerlo.

- Lo se, ahora lo se. No me dejaste en la estacada.

- ¿Creías que te hubiera dejado en las manos de ese…?

- ¡No!. Me salvaste de él, pero después estuviste ahí cada día, a cada paso. Dándome apoyo, confianza. Demostrándome que puedo confiar en ti… y haciendo que recordase porque aquella noche de Navidad en el cementerio de Godric's Hollow, te entregué mi corazón.

Cuando levanté la mirada Harry me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- Cógeme!!- dije.

Me había deshecho de su abrazo y había empezado a correr. Correteamos por la orilla del mar, escapando el uno del otro. Hasta que por fin me dejé coger y caímos sobre la arena mojada, con tan buena suerte que una ola nos cubrió de agua del mar. Me encontré con Harry encima de mi, a escasos centímetros.

- Lo siento, perdona- dijo retirándose

No me había molestado, al contrario, me había gustado sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Por que las sensaciones que me producía eran totalmente diferentes. Seguimos corriendo y jugando en la orilla del mar hasta que llegó el atardecer. Se puede decir que aquel fue el primer día de mi nueva vida.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: AND THE WINNER IS

**CAPÍTULO 18****: AND THE WINNER IS…**

"**Somos los campeones, amigo mío, y seguiremos luchando hasta el final"**

_**Queen: We are the Champions**_

Las competiciones se hacían cada vez más duras. Eso hacía que tuviéramos que entrenar más tiempo o estudiar más tiempo. Por eso apenas pasaba tiempo con Hermione. Y en el fondo sentía cierto alivio por esto. Quería estar con ella, me moría por estar con ella… pero el miedo de lastimarla o hacerle revivir lo que había pasado con Krum era mucho más fuerte. Así llegamos a la final con nuestra relación en pausa. Inglaterra había llegado a la final de Quidditch y Trivia. Toda la presión de nuestros respectivos equipos recayó sobre nuestros hombros. Hermione era la estrella del equipo de Trivia y yo lo era del equipo de Quidditch. Aquella semana, la semana de las finales, se jugarían ambos encuentros. La final del equipo de Hermione se celebraba el Lunes, el primer día. Aquella mañana dejamos los entrenamientos de lado para acudir a la competición. Como era la final y acudiría toda la prensa del mundo mágico teníamos que ir vestidos con el traje de rigor que nos habían dado. La competición de el equipo de Trivia, y de Hermione era contra el colegio "Uchawi" de Kenia, el antiguo colegio de Hermione. Estaba anudándome la corbata cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Detrás de ella estaba Minerva McGonagall.

- Harry, ya han llegado al colegio los padres de Hermione. ¿Puedes encargarte de ellos?. Tengo que irme con el equipo.

- Sí, sin problema.

McGonagall cerró la puerta. Ron me miró con una risita maliciosa. Acabé de anudarme la corbata.

- Qué, confraternizando con tus suegros ya…

- Oh, Cállate Ronald…

Salí de mi habitación seguido de Ron. Como había dicho, no me dejaría solo con los padres de Hermione. En el hall estaban esperándome.

- Sr. Granger, Sra Granger…- dije con toda la educación de la que podía hacer acopio.

- ¡Harry! ¡Nos alegramos de verte!- dijo el padre de Hermione.

- ¿Y nuestra hija?- preguntó la madre de Hermione.

- Se ha tenido que ir ya al Comedor para prepararse para la final.

- ¿Y qué hacemos mientras?- dijo su madre.

- Podemos pasear por el jardín mientras que todo está listo- dijo Ron.

Agradecí a Ron con una sonrisa su rapidez de reflejos. Era importante que Hermione no los viese antes de la competición para que no se pusiese más nerviosa. Los señores Granger estaban sorprendidos de que McGonagall se hubiera puesto en contacto con ellos para que viniesen a ver a Hermione. Aunque lo achacaron a que había llegado a la final.

En ninguna de las rondas de las Olimpiadas había estado tan nerviosa como en aquella. Era la final, era normal. Antes de que empezase el concurso habíamos tenido una pequeña rueda de prensa junto con nuestros contrincantes en la que habíamos contestado todas las preguntas de la prensa. En el equipo que representaba a Kenia estaban mis mejores amigas del colegio, Bobby y Marlene. Un corresponsal de "El profeta" me había preguntado si suponía para mi un problema enfrentarme a mis antiguos compañeros del colegio.

- Hogwarts, nombre a los tres hermanos Peverell de la fábula de los tres hermanos.

- Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus

- ¡Correcto!. Y… tenemos un empate entre Kenia e Inglaterra. Cinco minutos de descanso mientras que nuestros jueces deciden la forma de desempate.

Intenté relajarme pero sabía que si había que escoger a un integrante del grupo me escogerían a mi. Tras los cinco minutos en los que Minerva McGonagall había intentado infundirnos algo de tranquilidad volvimos a nuestros lugares.

- Bien, integrantes de los equipos de Kenia e Inglaterra, el desempate se liberará en una ronda de preguntas cara a cara y el tema escogido será Estudios Muggles. Equipos, escojan a sus representantes.

En seguida supe que Marlene iba a ser la elegida, era la única hija de muggles del equipo de Kenia. Marlene era hija de un diplomático americano. Era rubia y de ojos azules y de piel atezada por el sol de Kenia. Ese paisaje que tanto echaba de menos. Nos sentamos frente a frente en ambos taburetes. Nos dedicamos una sonrisa. Éramos amigas, pero primero éramos rivales.

- Señorita Murphy, empezará usted. ¿Lista?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué bebida alcohólica se acompaña de sal y Limón?

- Tequila- contestó Marlene.

- Señorita Granger, su turno. ¿Lista?

- Sí.

- ¿A qué edad corresponde el siglo XIV dentro de las divisiones de la Historia?

- Edad Media.

- ¿Cómo se llama la mujer de Pablo Picapiedra? (equipo Kenia)

- Wilma Picapiedra

- ¿Qué planeta tiene anillos a su alrededor? (Inglaterra)

- Saturno

- ¿Entre qué dos países se encuentra el lago Ontario?(Kenia)

- Estados Unidos y Canadá

- ¿En qué ciudad te encontrarías si estuvieras alimentando las palomas en la plaza de San Marcos? (Inglaterra)

- En Venecia.

- ¿Qué instrumento musical tocaba Sherlock Holmes?

Marlene se quedó en blanco. Yo desde niña había sido una ávida lectora de todo lo que caía en mis manos. Me interesaba especialmente la literatura inglesa, ya que era mi patria. Me gustaba especialmente Sir Arthur Connan Doyle. Por eso conocía a la perfección esa respuesta. Pero también sabía que no era el fuerte de Marlene

- El Piano.

- ¡¡Noooooo!!. Señorita Granger está a dos palabras de llevarse la medalla de oro de las olimpiadas. ¿Qué instrumento musical tocaba Sherlock Holmes?

- El violín

- ¡¡Correcto!! ¡¡Inglaterra se alza con la medalla de oro en la disciplina de Trivia académico!!. ¡¡Kenia se lleva la medalla de plata!!.

Me bajé de la silla. Marlene y yo nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos. Después nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- Enhorabuena campeona. Lo has hecho de maravilla- dijo Marlene.

- Tú también.

Pero en seguida Mylie, Daphne y Tony me separaron de ella para vitorearme. Después de unos segundos de alegría desnfrenada, el que había sido moderador de la competición impuso silencio. Una azafata entró con las medallas. Nos puso una a cada uno, primero al equipo de Kenia las de plata y a nosotros las de oro. También le entregaron un trofeo a Minerva McGonagall. Pensé que los castigados tendrían un trofeo más que limpiar en la vitrina de trofeos. Y finalmente pudimos reunirnos con nuestros amigos. Harry me abrazó con fuerza pero al ver a mis padres me olvidé de todo lo demás. Mamá y yo nos abrazamos y papá nos abrazó a las dos. Yo me eché a llorar en el hombro de ella. Quería parar pero no podía.

- ¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?- dijo mamá cuando me separé de ella enjugándome las lágrimas.

- Nada… es la emoción de veros… Os he echado mucho de menos.

Creo que no coló del todo pero mis padres no siguieron preguntando. Después de la competición nuestros amigos del colegio Santa Ana nos tenían preparada una fiesta increíble para celebrar la victoria.

Había pasado una semana desde la final de Trivia Académico. Deberíamos haber vuelto ya a Inglaterra pero le pedimos a McGonagall que nos premitiera quedar a la final de Quidditch. Daphne y Tony sí se fueron para su casa. La mañana de la final de Quidditch nos levantamos para prepararnos para el partido que se celebraría en el estadio de Quidditch del colegio Santa Ana. Inglaterra se enfrentaba a España. Me puse unos pantalones cortos de color rojo con una camiseta blanca con la bandera de Inglaterra estampada en el pecho. Mylie y yo íbamos dispuestas a dejarnos la garganta para animar a nuestros amigos. El partido empezó a las diez de la mañana. Durante al menos una hora estuvimos esperando que la snitch hicese acto de presencia mientras que ambos equipos iban marcando tantos más o menos a la vez. Los marcadores se mantenían muy cercanos, con una ligerisima ventaja de Inglaterra. Pero cuando la snitch apareció todo el estadio se quedó en silencio complentamente. No se movía ni una mosca. El buscador español era bueno, pero Harry era mucho mejor, así que no le costó desmarcarse de él y coger la snitch.

- ¡¡Potter coge la snitch!! ¡¡Inglaterra gana!! ¡¡Inglaterra se lleva la medalla de oro en Quidditch.

El estadio estalló en júbilo. Harry se paseó por el estadio mostrando la snitch, hasta que se detuvo delante de mi en la grada en la que estaba y me puso la snitch en la mano. Después descendió hasta la arena. Allí fueron alcanzados por Sanders, lleno de júbilo. Les pusieron las medallas y sacaron unas cuantas fotografías. Después de todo nos permitieron acceder a la arena. Me tiré al cuello de Harry con tanto entusiasmo que perdió el equilibrio y caímos sobre la arena de espaldas, yo sobre él. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos echamos a reír mientras que nos poníamos en pie. Nos abrazamos de nuevo, esta vez sin tanto entusiasmo.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Potter- dije.

- Me alegro. Por que quería pedirte algo- dijo él.

- ¡Qué!

- Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia. Es lo que a mi me gustaría… no quiero presionarte así que si no quieres…

Le cogí por las mejillas y junté mis labios con los suyos antes de que empezase a decir las tonterías típicas de cuando se pone nervioso.

- ¡¡Ehhh!! ¡Dejad de besuquearos y poneros para una foto!- dijo Ginny que llevaba todas las Olimpiadas como una posesa con mi cámara de fotos.

- Vaya, vemos que todo vuelve a la normalidad- dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- dijo Harry lanzándose a los brazos de ambos- ¿Y Jen?

- La dejamos con Tonks y Remus, se hubiera puesto muy nerviosa con tanta gente- dijo Lillian- Pero cuando vuelvas ya verás todo lo que ha crecido.

- ¿Por cierto, cuándo volvéis?- dijo James.

- A lo sumo un par de días- dijo Harry.

- Chicos, habéis estado increíbles- les dijo James a Ginny y a Ron.

- Gracias señor Potter- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no os ponéis para una foto?- dijo Ginny.

Puse los ojos en blanco suspirando con hastío. Durante el partido la cámara la habia tenido Mylie que había sacado unas fotografías estupendas, mejores que las que sacaba yo. Pero ahora Ginny se había apoderado de la cámara y parecía uno de esos grupos de turistas que no hacen más que sacar fotografías a todo lo que ven. James pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Lillian y Harry se colocó delante de ellos entre ambos mostrando su medalla.

- Hermione, ponte con nosotros- dijo James.

Yo, nerviosa me acerqué a ellos. Me coloqué al lado de Harry.

- Por los calzones de Merlin, Herms, quítale a Ginny esa cámara o la tiraré al mar.

- Y mis padres me cortan en rodajitas cuando lo sepan. Piensa en que así tendrás todo un album de fotos que enseñarle a tus nietos sobre las Olimpiadas.

- Graciosilla.

La fiesta que nos esperaba en el comedor del colegio era increíble. Estuvimos celebrando la victoria hasta bien entrada la tarde. Cuando me cansé de la fiesta bajé a la playa. Me quité las deportivas y dejé que el mar besara mis pies. El agua estaba fría pero me resultaba reconfortante. Después de caminar un rato por la orilla me senté en la arena a mirar al horizonte, pensando en todo lo que había vivido desde que dejé Nairobi. En un solo año había vivido tantas cosas… Me sobresalté cuando sentí que alguien se dejaba caer a mi lado. Ni me había dado cuenta de que Harry había llegado.

- ¿Pensativa?- dijo él.

- Sí. Pensaba en todo lo que me ha pasado desde que mis padres decidieron dejar Kenia. Es increíble.

- Sí, la verdad es que hemos tenido un año movidito. Pero con final feliz. ¿O no?

- Sí.

- Herms… ¿En serio que quieres ser mi novia?. Yo no quiero presionarte.

- Sí quiero… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

- No se… es que todavía no acabo a creerme que me perdonases lo de Cho.

- Se que tú no tuviste la culpa… ella nos embaucó a los dos.

Harry y yo nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos. Él se inclinó sobre mi y me besó. Estuvimos en la playa hasta que llegó la puesta de sol en la que regresamos de la mano al castillo. Esa misma noche empezamos a hacer las maletas.


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: EPÍLOGO

**CAPÍTULO 19: EPÍLOGO- UNA RELACIÓN NORMAL**

"**Tú y yo podemos cabalgar sobre una estrella, si estás conmigo**

**Tú y yo podemos encender el cielo, si estás a mi lado"**

_**Take That: Rule the world**_

Estaba sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación. Tenía abierto el cuaderno que utilizaba a modo de diario. En aquella página nueva solamente había escrito una fecha, 31 de Diciembre. Habían sido muchas las cosas que había pasado ese año, unas buenas… y otras no tan buenas. Pero toda y cada una de las penas, y las alegrías que había pasado me habían servido para crecer como persona y empezar ese duro tránsito que me llevaría a convertirme en una mujer. Aquel díario había sido empezado en Santa Ana, como terapia. Katherine quería que escribiera una sinopsis de mi vida hasta entonces. O por lo menos de las cosas que más recordaba. Empecé con mis primeros recuerdos en el parque, con Jasmine, después mi entrada en el colegio de magia y los últimos años en Kenia. Después mi llegada a Inglaterra y todo lo que había pasado desde entonces. Después de acabar de escribirlo todo, decidí seguir escribiendo. Era una buena forma de poner mis ideas en orden cuando todo dentro de mi es un caos.

- ¡¡Hermione!!- oí gritar a mi madre.

Me puse en pie y salí de mi cuarto para entrar en el suyo. Estaba frente al espejo con un precioso vestido de noche, completamente arreglada intentando decidirse qué pendientes ponerse, si unos muy vistosos de color rojo o los típicos diamantes de todos los años.

- ¿ En serio que a James y a Lillian no les importa que te quedes con ellos a cenar?- dijo mi madre por millonésima vez desde que les dije que no quería ir a la cena de la universidad.

- No mamá…

- ¿Y no te vistes?.

- Sí, ahora…

Harry había querido llevarme a una fiesta como la del año anterior, pero yo no estaba de muy buen humor para ir a una fiesta, así que habíamos desechado la idea. Mamá siempre que tenía que a ir a un sitio de gala, empezaba a prepararse dos horas antes para echarse miles de potingues. Yo también tenía la ayuda de la magia, lo que contribuía a acortar el tiempo que tardaba en prepararme. Al volver a mi habitación cerré mi diario y lo guardé en su cajón bien escondido. Me quité la ropa de andar por casa y entré en mi cuarto de baño. Me metí en la bañera y me di una ducha rápida. Después me sequé el pelo con la varita. Me lo recogí en dos trenzas. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes de color negro con una torera de punto encima de color dorado. Me maquillé ligeramente, me puse unos pendiente de aro, cogí mi abrigo y me fui a casa de Harry. James estaba sentado en el salón ojeando un periódico.

- Hola James- dije entrando en el salón.

- ¡Hola Hermione!

James se puso en pie y caminó hacia mi para darme dos besos. En los cuatro meses que llevaba de relación con Harry había establecido una relación bastante estrecha con James, Lillian y Jennifer.

- ¿Y Harry y Lilly?- pregunté.

- Harry está peleándose con la cocina. Lilly debe estar a punto de bajar.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina por el lugar contrario por el que había entrado. Harry estaba preparando la cena. Estaba guapísimo con el pelo engominado, pantalones vaqueros y camisa blanca.

- Hola cielo- dijo Harry dedicándome una de sus sonrisas, ese tipo de sonrisa que me hacía flojear.

- Hola. ¿Qué preparaste?

- ¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Aleja tus manos de esos canapés!

- Está bien…cheff Potter… voy a ver a tu madre…

Salí de la cocina. Lillian ya había bajado de su habitación y se estaba colocando el abrigo. Me dio dos besos.

- Pasadlo bien- dije.

- Igualmente tesoro… - contestó Lillian- ¡Harry James Potter! ¡Ven a despedirte de tus padres!.

Harry salió corriendo de la cocina y se despidió de James y Lilly. Salieron de casa y segundos después oímos el sonido de las desapariciones. Harry me alcanzó por detrás, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

- Por fin la casa para nosotros solos. Andrómeda se llevó a Jen y papá y mamá no vendrán hasta mañana. ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?

- ¡Claro!.

Juntos entramos en el salón. Harry retiró los muebles mientras que yo ponía el mantel en la mesita de te. Coloqué los platos, los cubiertos, los vasos unas velas en el centro… mientras que Harry encendía la chimenea. Harry entró en la cocina y volvió con la bandeja de canapés y una botella de vino blanco español. Descorchó la botella y me echó un poco de vino.

- ¿Por qué brindamos?- dijo Harry levantando la copa.

- Aunque suene típico… ¿Por nosotros?

- Pues por nosotros.

Chocamos las copas y empezamos a comer mientras que hablábamos de todo un poco. El trabajo, las clases, los amigos, los padres, etc… Después de los canapés vino la lasaña que a Harry le salía particularmente rica. Era una receta de las mujeres Evans. Y de postre una porción de tarta de chocolate. Esa la había hecho Lillian. Harry era un cocinero buenísimo pero en concreto esa tarta se le resistía. A él no le quedaba tan rica. Cuando acabamos de cenar me puse en pie para ayudarle a recoger los cacharros sintiendo que la barriga me iba a esplotar de un momento a otro. Quedaba media hora para las doce. Cuando quisimos acabar de colocar la cocina ya había llegado la hora de tomar las uvas. Lo vimos por la televisión mientras que nosotros también comíamos nuestras uvas. Después de festejar la llegada del año, brindar con champagne y cantar el "_Auld lang syne_" con la tele. Harry se puso en pie y apagó la televisión. Se acercó hasta el aparato de música y puso un cd. Oí las primeras notas de "_Forever love_", nuestra canción.

- ¿Me concede este baile?- dijo Harry tendiéndome la mano.

Yo acepté gustosa la mano que me ofrecía, me puse en pie y dejé que me envolviera en su abrazo. Harry y yo comenzamos a bailar, él me hacía reír y yo intentaba enseñarle sin que me pisase mucho. Después de un rato y escuchar el cd entero Harry capturó mis labios con los suyos. Caímos agotados en el sofá y riendo.

- ¿Sabes cuál es mi deseo de año nuevo?- dijo él.

- ¿No se supone que si lo cuentas, no se cumple?

- Me da igual, porque lo único que quiero es estar contigo- dijo mientras que me colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

El corazón me estallaba rebosante de amor y felicidad cuando acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado y lleno de cariño y ternura.

- Tenga en cuenta… señorita Granger, que como siga besándome así voy a tener que llevarla a mi habitación.

- Bueno… igual no es una mala idea…

Harry sonrió. Me cogió en brazos mientras que yo le gritaba que me bajase para subir hasta su habitación. En los cuatro meses que llevábamos juntos habíamos hecho algún que otro intento pero por las circunstancias o por mi no habíamos llegado nunca al final. Una vez en su cuarto me posó en el suelo. Cerró la puerta y aplicó el hechizo "Muffliato" para silenciar la habitación. También cerró la puerta mágicamente. Y en cuanto cerró la puerta empecé a sentirme nerviosa. Siempre me sucedía. No importaba cuán dulce o tierno fuese Harry conmigo, siempre acababa bloqueándome por alguna razón. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza sabiendo lo que iba a venir después. Pero siempre estaba ahí el miedo. Empujé a Harry hacia la cama y yo me quedé de pie. La habitación solamente estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna. Yo me quedé allí de pie, delante de él temblando. Primero fueron las botas de tacón, los calcetines. Le siguió la torera y noté que el frío erizaba mi piel. Me desabroché lentamente los botones de los pantalones sin separar un segundo mi mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry. En unos segundos estuvieron en mis tobillos. Seguí por la camiseta. El sujetador fue lo siguiente y por último las braguitas. Librarse del miedo es como desnudarte delante de alguien. A veces cuesta, pero lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar la fuerza para dar un paso más, seguir, sin dudar. Y de repente te das cuenta de que el miedo ya no te pertenece, que ha desaparecido, como esa ropa que un día dejaste de usar. Harry se puso en pie y acortó la distancia hacia mi para abrazarme. Yo le miré con tanto amor, tanto deseo, tanta pasión que él me miró unos segundos confundido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?- dijo.

- Perfectamente- contesté sonriendo.

Entre besos acabamos en su cama, debajo de las mantas. Me sentía liberada y feliz. Ya no pensaba seguir reprimiéndome más. Tardé un par de minutos en deshacerme de toda su ropa. Aunque eso no quería decir que me saltase los preliminares a la torera. Era solo que me gustaba abrazarle y sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. Mi cuerpo temblaba a cada roce, a cada beso, a cada caricia. Nos perdimos en un mar de besos y caricias explorando nuestros cuerpos. Cuando por fin se colocó entre mis piernas no pude evitar dejar escapar un tenue gemido.

- Preciosa… abre los ojos… quiero que sepas que soy yo en todo momento.

Yo no contesté, solamente sonreí mirándome en sus ojos verdes. Le sentí cruzar mi intimidad. Hubo un segundo de dolor seguido del placer más intenso que había sentido nunca. Harry me hizo el amor lentamente, preocupandose por mi a cada segundo. Y haciendome sentir un orgasmo que recorrió mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno así como nuestras almas se habían unido aquella vez que llamó a la puerta de mi casa. Me quedé tumbada a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho, entrelazando nuestras piernas. Sintiendo que tenía el universo en mis manos. Sintiendo que estaríamos juntos por siempre.

* * *

**Y colorín colorado... este fic se ha acabado. Pero para que no os quejéis os dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. ¡¡Pasaros por él!!. Se llama "Lo que una chica desea". Ya veréis está cargado de sorpresas.**

**Solamente quería decir que se que en los casos de violaciones que por desgracia se dan demasiado a menudo, las mujeres pueden tardar años en tener una vida amorosa y sexual corriente. Disculpadme por eso, pero es que tenía que acortarlo un poco ¿no?**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews. Se os agradece vuestras opiniones y vuestras palabras de animo. Millones de gracias.**

**Solo me queda que despedirme y decir que nos leemos en nuevos fic!**

**Con cariño... Rachel.**


End file.
